


The Paladin and The Blackguard

by dancesonmoonlight



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesonmoonlight/pseuds/dancesonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world of swords and sorcery, two kingdoms sit side by side. Tensions are high; old prejudices still thrive in a time of change. But when a cluster of magic crystals go missing, the kingdoms come to an agreement and search for the dangerous crystals. But will it be enough to keep the old hatreds at bay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Eye for an Eye

    King Dagda fitted his crown over his platinum blonde hair. His blue-green eyes bore into the mirror as he trimmed his beard. Once he was satisfied, he turned around to look at his wife. Queen Merideth was attempting to tame her long, wild brown hair. She pulled the brush hard through her hair, yet despite her best efforts, a portion of her hair would stick up. She sighed, blowing a piece of hair off her face. She looked over to her husband, grinning. Dagda chuckled. He walked over to Merideth, holding her in his arms.   

    “That hair of yours will be the death of you,” he joked. She smiled, cuddling close to her husband.    

    “Let’s hope our little girl only inherited the color,” she replied. She walked over to a small crib, where a newborn baby with dark brown hair slept. Merideth carefully picked up the infant, the baby shifting slightly. Merideth put the baby in a cloth sling around the queen’s chest. The baby rested against her mother’s breast, her body supported by Merideth’s still large belly. Dagda frowned.    

    “Must you bring Marianne out to see that...creature?” he asked warily. Merideth sighed.    

    “Griselda is a good woman, and a dear friend. I’m not going to keep her out of our daughter’s life,”    

    “But she’s-”   

    “A dark fae? You need to learn to let these old hatreds go, my dear husband,”   

    “Only if they do the same for us elves,”    

    “They fear us more than we fear them,” Merideth picked up a basket filled with food and wine. “I’ll be back tomorrow.” Dagda let out an exasperated sigh. Once his queen had made her mind up about something, there was no changing it. He smiled weakly, pulling his wife and daughter in close.   

    “Please be safe,” he said quietly. Merideth smiled, held Dagda’s face in her hand, and kissed him.       

    “I always am,” she replied.

  
    The sun was warm today, Merideth thought as she left the walls of the Elven kingdom. She looked out to the east. An overgrown and gnarled forest lay on the horizon. She wondered if the sunlight was as warm in the Dark Forest as it was here. She would find out soon enough. Right now, she was heading south, to the Southern Meadows. They would be beautiful today, she thought. Green pastures for miles, covered in magical flowers and herbs. It’s where she and her best friend, Griselda, often meet up for their weekly visits. Merideth soaked up the sunlight as she walked, supporting baby Marianne in one arm and swinging the basket freely with the other.  
    She reached the meadows about an hour later. Merideth sat down, letting her legs rest. Marianne had awoken at this point, hungrily crying out. Merideth slipped the collar of her dress down, freeing her breast. As Merideth breastfed her daughter, she reached into the basket and pulled out an apple, which she munched on while waiting for Griselda. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed Merideth’s shoulders. She jumped slightly, dropping the apple as she turned around. A purple-skinned woman with long, frizzy, brown hair and an impressive set of horns laughed. Merideth let out a sigh of relief.   

    “Griselda, you scared me half to death!” Merideth said breathily. Griselda gave Merideth a pat on the back.   

    “I’m sorry, my dear. Old habits die hard. Your expressions are always worth it!”    

    “Yes, but not while I’m feeding the baby!”    

    “Oh! Let me see her! Let me see her!” Griselda excitedly pleaded. Merideth covered her breast back up, much to the dismay of Marianne, who began to cry. Merideth rocked Marianne as she turned her to Griselda.       

    “Oh, my dear, she looks just like you! And thank goodness for that,”    

    “Griselda!”   

    “What? You’re the prettier one! May I hold her?”    

    “Of course,” Merideth gently handed Marianne to Griselda, who cradled the crying infant. Marianne stopped and looked up at Griselda, a look of confusion in her soft brown eyes.    

    “What’s her name?”   

    “Marianne,”   

    “Hello, Marianne! I’m your Auntie Griselda,” Griselda said, giving a toothy grin. “Aww, she’s so little! And she looks so healthy! I’m guessing the talisman I gave you worked, then?”   

    “Like a charm!” Merideth laughed. “Thank you for it, by the way, it made the pregnancy much easier,”    

    "I’m glad to hear it,”    

    “So,” Merideth dusted the skirt of her dress, “are you excited?”    

    “Am I excited, she asks. Of course I’m excited! You know how long I’ve dreamed of my wedding day!” She looked down at Marianne, who was pulling on her hair, studying it intensely. Griselda didn’t mind. “That means in a few years you’ll have a playmate, won’t you, Marianne?” Griselda kissed the top of Marianne’s head. Merideth laughed.   

    “By that point, Marianne might have a baby brother,”   

    “Dagda’s still set on having a boy, isn’t he?”   

    “I think every man is that way. Someone to carry the family name, and all that,” Griselda sighed.       

    “Don’t worry, Griselda,” Merideth assured, “he loves Marianne with all his heart. He’s going to make a wonderful father,”    

    “Only because he’s got a wonderful wife to keep him in check,” Merideth laughed. Griselda handed Marianne back to Merideth. “So,” Griselda said, standing up, “you ready to head out?”    

    “Yes. Oh! I almost forgot!” Merideth handed the basket to Griselda. “For you and Dryx,”    

    “Aww, aren’t you sweet? You know how much Dryx loves gift baskets,”       

    “I, uh, may have taken something from it for myself,” Griselda patted Merideth on her belly.    

    “My lips are sealed. Let’s get going then,” The two women headed east, toward the Dark Forest.

  
    Despite its name and appearance, the Dark Forest was a lush forest, filled with life. The sun illuminated the leaves, creating a green glow under the tree line. Birds cried out, and bushes shuffled as animals of all kinds ran about. Merideth loved this forest. She wished she could visit more, but knew her husband would greatly disapprove of frequent visits. He barely tolerated her meetings with Griselda. It was a shame such old views clouded his perspective. She hoped one day he would see the beauty of this place and its inhabitants.  
    The two women walked carefully through the forest as Griselda led Merideth to the Dark Forest kingdom. It was much smaller than the Elven kingdom, but much more populated. Homes were built around the forest’s towering trees, connected by bridges. The kingdom followed the large river that ran through it, dipping into a wide, tree-covered valley. In the center of the valley was the castle of the Dark Forest King, carved out of the trunk of the largest tree in the Dark Forest. As Merideth and Griselda came upon the castle entrance, guards bowed before the two women. They entered the castle, and in the foyer a very tall man and woman were talking with several guards.       

    “No, no, the ceremony will be outside in the valley,” the tall man said, his voice thick with an accent.    

    “So, keep the edges of the valley watched,” the woman added in an equally thick accent. “The last thing we need is hunters coming in and ruining tonight,” The guards nodded, and headed off. The tall woman turned around, her face lighting up when she saw Merideth and Griselda. She ran over to the two women; she had bark-like skin and was covered in thorns.    

    “Griselda! We were wondering when you would return! Especially my brother, the nervous wreck,”    

    “I’m here, don’t worry, just had to get my maid of honor, is all!” The tall woman bowed to Merideth.       

    “Queen Merideth, we are certainly blessed today,”    

    “Thank you, Thesida,” Merideth replied. The tall man walked over, joining his sister. He had green skin, a small pair of horns, and a moss-like beard. His eyes were dark, a contrast to his startlingly blue irises. He smiled at Merideth, crooked and fanged teeth showing.    

    “Merideth, delighted to see you again,” he said, taking her free hand and kissing it lightly.    

    “The honor is mine, Your Majesty,” she said, giving a curtsy.   

    “Just Dryx, if you don’t mind,” the king chuckled, “I hardly see the point of keeping up formalities with my future queen’s best friend,”  He walked over to Griselda, and kissed her hand. “I’m lucky I get to see your beautiful face one more time before we are wed,” Griselda giggled, blushing.    

    “You charmer, you,” she said as she kissed him.    

    “Alright, save it for the wedding, you two,” Thesida interrupted.    

    “Oh, Merideth got us a wedding gift!” Griselda said, holding out the basket. Dryx took it excitedly.    

    “How sweet! How did you know I love gift baskets?” he asked Merideth.    

    “A little bird told me,” she grinned. “Speaking of little, say hello to Marianne,” Merideth held Marianne out for everyone to see. Dryx and Thesida both awed, cooing at the baby.    

    “Why, Merideth, she’s the spitting image of you!” Thesida exclaimed. Dryx wiggled a long, clawed finger in front of her. Marianne grabbed it tight.    

    “She’s got a strong grip too,” he said approvingly. “I’m sure Dagda’s very proud,” Merideth smiled.    

    “Now then,” Thesida spoke up, “you two have to finish getting ready!” She motioned to Griselda and Dryx away. The two smiled at each other as they headed off.    

    “Oh, I’m so happy they found each other,” Merideth said with a sigh. “It reminds me of when Dagda and I got married,”    

    “If I have your story correct, hopefully their wedding will have less assassins,” Thesida said with a laugh. The two headed off to help with any remaining preparations.

  
    The entire kingdom celebrated to welcome their new queen. There was dancing, food, drink, music, and a large bonfire in the center of it all. Dryx and Griselda sat at a large table, hand in hand, taking a rest after dancing. Merideth came over.    

    “Congratulations, you two!” she said.   

    “Where’s Marianne?” Dryx asked.    

    “Thesida’s got her. She wanted to a chance to hold her. Gives me a chance to rest my arms,” she sat down next to Griselda.        

    “Thank you for coming out here today,” Griselda said, putting a hand on Merideth’s arm. “It means a lot to both of us,”    

    “I certainly wasn’t going to miss your wedding, Griselda. You’d never let me hear the end of it!” The three of them laughed.    

    “But it does mean a lot,” Dryx said, “having the queen of the Elven Kingdom come out here to celebrate with us dark fae. I just wish…”     

    “I know Dryx, I wish too,” Merideth replied, “but I have a feeling one day we won’t need to be afraid of each other. If we just gave each other a chance,”    

    “Well, you know we’re all ready for that day to happen,” Griselda said.    

    “In due time,” Dryx added. The newly wedded couple smiled at each other. “Well,” Dryx said standing up, “it is that time, my love,” Griselda sighed.   

    “The ceremonial cutting of the horns. I’m not going to lie, I’m gonna miss the girls,” she said as she stroked her horns.    

    “I’ll miss them too, but we can’t let some wanderer think the queen of the Dark Forest is single, now, can we?”    

    “Is that a hint of jealousy I detect, my dear?”   

    “Of course, you know I’m yours and yours alone,” Dryx replied with a grin. Griselda giggled.    

    “And I’m yours,” she said, taking his hand as they headed off toward the bonfire so the entire kingdom could watch the ceremony. Merideth sat back, tired, but happy.

 

  
    Three years later, Merideth was with child again. She was eight months into her pregnancy, her belly hanging low. She was so excited; Griselda should be going into labor right now after being pregnant for nearly two years. In less than a month, Merideth will give birth to her second child. She loved the idea of her and Griselda’s children growing up together, becoming friends, creating the bonds the two kingdoms need to start healing from old perceptions. A three year old Marianne ran up to her mother, arms out. She hugged Merideth’s belly, saying hello to her future sibling.       

    “Mama, when is brother coming out?” Marianne asked, her voice as tiny as the little girl. Merideth smiled, running her hand through Marianne’s hair.    

    “Soon, my dear, you’ll get to meet your brother,” Marianne spoke into her mother’s belly, speaking of all the games they were going to play together. Merideth laughed, then winced in pain as the baby kicked. This baby had been especially active over the course of Merideth’s pregnancy, leaving many bruises on her stomach. Merideth ruffled her daughter’s hair.    

    “Marianne, why don’t you go find your father. Mother needs to rest now, okay?”    

    “No!” Marianne shouted, holding onto Merideth tight.    

    “Marianne, listen to your mother,” Merideth said gently.    

    “I wanna stay with brother!” Marianne protested.       

    “Marianne, ple-” Merideth gasped in pain. It was a deep pain, piercing though her stomach. Merdith leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. Sweat began to pour from her forehead as the pain worsened. She let out a scream. Marianne jumped back, tears in her eyes. Several handmaidens rushed in, leading Merideth to her bed. One grabbed a crying Marianne and took her out of the room. Dagda rushed into the room.       

    “What is it? What’s going on?” he asked hurriedly. Merideth continued to scream in pain as one of the handmaidens checked her.    

    “The baby, it’s coming early!” the handmaiden cried out. Dagda went to Merideth’s side, holding her hand. Merideth looked desperately up at her husband, tears streaming down her face. She screamed again, squeezing Dagda’s hand tight.    

    “Push, my lady, push!” the handmaiden shouted. Merideth began to hyperventilate, letting out another scream as she pushed. Another handmaiden came over to the king, telling him he should leave the room.    

    “No, I’m not leaving my wife!” Dagda protested.    

    “Your Majesty, please, we need the room,” the handmaiden pleaded. Dagda frowned, kissing Merideth’s forehead before leaving the room. Outside Marianne was fighting with the handmaiden that grabbed her.    

    “No!” she screamed, “I want Mama!” Dagda came over and took the struggling toddler from the handmaiden. He held Marianne tight, despite Marianne hitting his back. She stopped though when she realized her father was crying.    

    “Daddy,” she said. Dagda looked at Marianne with tears in his eyes. Marianne began to cry too. “I want to see Mama,”    

    “Me too, Marianne, me too,” He sat on the floor outside the room, Marianne in his lap. They were quiet as Merideth’s screaming continued, along with the sounds of rushing handmaidens. Then, as suddenly as it began, it stopped. It was quickly replaced with the sound of a baby’s cry. Dagda stood up, holding Marianne. One of the handmaidens came out, her apron covered in blood.    

    “Your Majesty,” she said quietly, “The baby is fine. It’s a girl. But, the queen…we did everything we could,” Dagda stared at her with disbelief.   

    “No,” he whispered, “no, no, no,” The handmaiden was holding something in her hands.    

    “In the queen’s final moments, she tried reaching in her drawer for this,” The handmaiden held out a talisman. Dagda put Marianne down, and took the talisman from the handmaiden. He inspected it close; it looked of dark fae make. Realization spread across the king’s face. They had done this to her. They must have. A curse of death disguised as a promise of help. Dagda clutched the talisman tight, eyes glowering. He stormed off, calling for his men to assemble.  
    

  
    In the Dark Forest, Griselda was in the middle of labor. She had her own talisman around her neck, keeping it close to her body to help with the birthing process. She had waited twenty three months and she was finally going to see her baby. With one final push, she heard the infant cry. She looked up, sweat trickling down her face, and saw the handmaiden holding a baby with grayish-green skin.    

    “It’s a boy,” the handmaiden said happily. Griselda held her arms out, and the handmaiden gave her the baby. The baby’s skin was smooth to the touch but firm, much like a soft, polished wood. No doubt from his father’s side of the family, Griselda thought. Dryx came in, walking straight up to Griselda. The two kissed, and Dryx looked down at his son.    

    “Oh no, the lad looks just like me,” Dryx said with a chuckle.    

    “Have you thought of a name?” Griselda asked. Dryx opened his mouth to respond, when a guard came running into the room.   

    “Sire! An army approaches the castle!” the guard said in a huff. Griselda and Dryx looked at each other, before Dryx ran out of the room with the guard. He looked out, and saw King Dagda leading a large army toward the castle. To say Dryx was worried would be an understatement.

    Dryx and Dagda met in the foyer of the castle, a scowl upon Dagda’s face.   

    “King Dagda,” Dryx said carefully, “may I ask what this is all about?”    

    “Where is that wench you call a wife, Dryx?!” Dagda roared.   

    “Dagda, please! She just finished giving birth. Why do you need to see her?” Dagda threw the talisman in front of Dryx. Dryx picked it up, recognizing it as a birthing talisman.    

    “My wife is dead, and it’s because of your queen!” Dagda shouted, doing his best to hold back his tears. Dryx looked up in horror. Merideth, dead? He looked back down at the talisman. She must’ve gone into labor early, he thought. His eyes widened in realization.    

    “Dagda, this isn’t what you think it is,” he said, putting his hands up, “our women use it all the time during times of labor. It sounds like there was an unfortunate complication with the birth!”    

    “Caused by that talisman!” Dagda replied.   

    “No, it wasn’t!”    

    “Where is she?” Dagda asked, ignoring Dryx. He unsheathed his sword, signaling his men to find Griselda. Dryx called his guards, but they were vastly outnumbered. Two guards restrained Dryx as they swept the castle. They finally came upon the room where Griselda had given birth, only to find the room empty. Dagda put the sword to Dryx’s throat.        

    “Where. Is. She?” he growled.

  
    Griselda ran through the forest as fast as her weak feet could take her. She had heard everything. Tears streamed down her face as she ran, holding her crying son close to her. Her best friend, dead, and Dagda was blaming her for it. She could hear the sound of Dagda’s men coming closer, no doubt following the sound of the baby’s crying. Griselda ran into one of the forest’s bogs, stepping carefully through the muck toward a large tree. She sat on its roots behind the trunk and began to breastfeed her son. He stopped crying, but the soldiers were still in pursuit. Griselda put a hand over her mouth, forcing herself to be quiet. The soldiers were near the bog, but didn’t go any father when they realized they would sink into it with their heavy armor. They continued onward, and Griselda sighed with relief once she was sure they were long gone. She stayed on the roots of that tree, keeping her son close, praying for her husband.  
    

  
    The soldiers returned and informed Dagda they could not find Griselda. Dagda turned toward Dryx, sword still at this throat.    

    “You said she just gave birth, did you?” he asked.    

    “Y-yes…” Dryx replied. Dagda motioned to one of his soldiers, and the soldier grabbed Dryx by the head, forcing it to the ground.    

    “Then may your child grow without a second parent, just as mine have to now,” With a scream, Dagda brought his blade down onto Dryx’s neck, a deep gash running across it, blood pouring out. Dagda slashed Dryx‘s neck again, and again, and again. Flesh sliced open, blood dripped out of the king’s mouth, and his head separated from his body. Dagda, covered in blood, grabbed Dryx’s head and held it high, his soldiers cheering. Their queen had been avenged. As Dagda and his army left the Dark Forest, they hoisted the dead king’s body on a pike, to remind the inhabitants of the Dark Forest of their place. Dagda had plans on keeping the head.      


	2. The Runaway Bride

        Dagda awoke with a startle. He was sitting at his desk, piles of paperwork scattered across the surface. He must of dozed off, he thought. He often had nightmares about the night Queen Merideth died. It haunted him. Even after twenty years, he could remember the night like it was yesterday.  
    He looked around the room. The morning sun glimmered through the window. His eyes caught sight of a skull, looming on a shelf. It was a grey skull with a set of small horns and jagged teeth. Its eye sockets were filled with darkness. Despite his wish to keep it, the skull made Dagda feel uncomfortable, like it was watching him. Strange, he could have sworn it was turned the other way. Dagda frowned, and walked up to the skull, turning its face toward the wall. Bloody thing.  
     Dagda rubbed the scar that ran through his left eye. Time had taken its toll on the king. Time, and raising his two daughters, both as wild and stubborn as their mother. His blonde hair had gone completely gray, and his face was creased with wrinkles. His beard was much fuller now, covering his entire jaw. He walked over to the window to take in the sun’s warm light. There was a knock on his door.     

    “Come in,” he said wearily.    

    “Father?” a sweet voice rang out. Dagda turned around. In walked a thin, blonde girl, no more than twenty. Her short hair was chaotic, sticking up in every direction. A golden pendant in the shape of a sun hung from her neck; the symbol of elven royalty. The girl’s bright blue eyes looked over her father with concern.       

    “Are you alright?” she asked, “You look more tired than usual,”    

    “Just a bad dream, Dawn, nothing to fret over,” Dagda replied, giving her a smile.  
    “Well, if you insist. Anyway, do you know where Marianne is? I want to show her the song I wrote for her wedding!” Dagda chuckled. If there was one person more excited for Marianne’s wedding other than Marianne, it was her sister.    

    “Yes, I believe she’s in her quarters, no doubt getting ready,”    

    “Excellent. Thank you, Father!” She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Dagda returned to his desk to sort through the remaining papers.

  
    Dawn walked quickly through the halls, humming happily. She had been working on this song for several days now and really wanted to hear her sister’s opinion on it. She reached Marianne’s door and gave it a firm knock.    

    “Marianne? It’s me,” Dawn called through the door. The door quickly opened, and Marianne stood in the doorway, her sun pendant swinging from her neck as she checked to see if Dawn was alone.   

    “Quick, get in here!” she whispered.       

    “Why?” Dawn asked. Marianne grabbed her sister’s arm and yanked her in her room. She shut the door and turned to Dawn, excitement on her face.    

    “I got a new letter from Auntie Griselda and Aunt Thesida!” Marianne exclaimed. Dawn let out a gasp of pleasant surprise.    

    “Let me see! Let me see!” she implored. Dawn hadn’t had the pleasure of meeting Griselda and Thesida in person, and Marianne hadn’t seen them since she was a child, but the four kept in touch through letters, discreetly delivered by an elven messenger who had friends in the Dark Forest. The sisters were sure that if their father were to learn of these exchanges, he would cease them all too quickly. Marianne handed the letter to Dawn. Dawn read it aloud.    

    “ ‘Dear Marianne, congratulations on getting married! I know Thesida and I would prefer to be there, but the best we can do is send our love and our blessing. May you and your new husband live a long, happy life together, filled with joy. And visit once in a while when you become queen! I’d love to see your children when the time comes! We’re going to be having a celebration of our own in a few days, but I’ll tell you all about that later. Right now, enjoy your new life of love! Love, Griselda.’ Aww, how sweet!”  Marianne beamed.   

    “I know! I really wish they could come and meet Roland, and you of course!”    

    “We will, in time,” Dawn assured. Marianne let out a sigh, pushing a lock of her short brown hair behind her pointed ear.    

    “Oh!” Dawn exclaimed, “I wrote a song for the ceremony! I wanted to hear your opinion on it before I performed it though,”    

    “Well, let’s hear it!” Marianne said as she sat down. Dawn cleared her throat, and began to sing. Marianne closed her eyes and listened intensely. Dawn was very skilled musically and an excellent archer, making her a very talented bard. Marianne herself learned the way of the paladin, skilled warriors blessed with the ability to use magic drawn from the power of light. She also took to maces and swords over long range weapons. Though the two sisters chose very different paths, they were thick as thieves. Dawn finished her song, and Marianne applauded.    

    “Dawn, that was beautiful! It’s going to be a hit at the ceremony!” Dawn blushed, putting her hands on her face.   

    “Yay! I’m glad you like it! It’ll sound even better when I have my lute with me,”    

    “Well consider me excited for it,” Marianne said with a smile. Realization spread across Marianne’s face, and she reached for her cloak.    

    “Are you going somewhere?” Dawn asked.    

    “Yes, Pare should have the wedding gift I commissioned for Roland done, so I need to go pick it up. You want to come?”    

    “Sure! I need to run by Sunny’s anyway and grab him before we head over to the ceremony,”    

    “Then let’s head off, shall we?”

  
    The kingdom was bustling with activity. It was not often a member of the royal family got married, an event the entire kingdom participated in. There were flower arrangers, music orchestrators, guards, ushers; no one was without a task for this grand ceremony. The two princesses walked through the kingdom, waving hello to those they passed as they headed to the blacksmith’s. Pare the blacksmith, a very large man with an equally large voice, greeted the sisters warmly, before bringing out Marianne’s commission. It was a sword fashioned out of silver with a hilt made out of black dragon hide. The blade glimmered against the flames of the forge. It was beautiful.    

    “Once again, you have out done yourself, Pare,” Marianne said, handing him a large bag of gold.    

    “Pleasure doing business with you, Your Highness,” Pare replied with a bow, gratefully taking the bag from Marianne’s hand. Marianne slid the sword into its sheath, and slung it over her shoulder. They said their goodbyes, and the sisters headed over to Sunny’s workshop.  
    As they entered the shop, a little bell over the door rang, signaling their arrival.    

    “One second!” a voice called out. The girls walked around the shop as they waited for Sunny. Sunny was a glazier, or glass maker, so his shop was filled with glittering glass wares. Bowls, drinking glasses, figurines, and jewelry were some of the things that filled the shelves of his shop. As the sisters browsed, a short, young man with brown skin and spiky brown hair stepped into the front of the shop. He wore a leather pair of overalls with a matching leather headband. Unlike most of the citizens in the Elven kingdom, Sunny was not an elf, but rather a dwarf. He visited the Elven kingdom several years ago as part of a merchant band that stopped to trade goods. However, his business took off in the kingdom, and he decided to stay. He became fast friends with Dawn, as the two had much in common. Sunny ran over to Marianne, and shook her hand.       

    “Congratulations, Marianne!” he said, his dark brown eyes full of excitement. Marianne chuckled.    

    “Thank you, Sunny, I appreciate you coming to the wedding,”    

    “Oh! I have a gift for you!” Sunny exclaimed as he ran to the back of the shop, returning with something behind his back. He held out a delicate set of glass wind chimes, shimmering with color. Marianne’s eyes widened with delight.   

    “Oh, Sunny, how thoughtful!” she said. Dawn walked over, equally entranced, and began tapping the chimes, letting them ring. Dawn giggled. She played a little tune on the chimes. Sunny laughed, and set the chimes on one of the shelves.   

    “I’ll give it to you after the ceremony. I just wanted to show it to you real quick,” he said, giving the small strip of facial hair on his chin a scratch.    

    “Well, thank you,” Marianne said with a smile. “Speaking of gifts, I should go find Roland and give him his gift so he can wear it at the ceremony. I’ll see you both there!” Marianne hurried off as Sunny and Dawn wished her good luck.

  
    Marianne headed toward the barracks. She clenched the strap of the sheath tightly, excited to see her fiancé's reaction. If there was one thing Roland loved more than being a knight, it was weaponry. She entered the barracks, noticing how empty it was with the guard out and about. Marianne walked around looking for Roland, who was no doubt shining up his ceremonial armor. She spotted him through a crack in a door. He was so handsome, she thought, with his lush, bright blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She was about to call his name when she saw a young woman come into view. Marianne watched in horror as Roland took the giggling woman into his arms, and kissed her passionately. Marianne stepped back, hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes. Roland looked up, and a look of shock spread across his face as he spotted Marianne through the crack in the door. Without a second glance, Marianne turned heel and ran. She could hear Roland calling her name, but didn’t look back.  
      
    Marianne ran through the kingdom, pushing her way through the dense crowd. She ran through the gates, leaving the shining kingdom behind. Tears flowed from her eyes and sobs escaped from her lips. He had been cheating on her, who knows for how long. All the talk of ‘true love’, all the promises of faithfulness and happiness; it was nothing but a lie. One big lie that she believed in. Her heart was broken. Marianne let out a wail of hurt as she ran, her breaths heavy. She had to get away. She couldn’t go back now, she was in no state to face her sister, her father, or her kingdom. She needed someone to comfort her. Someone she could trust. Marianne wiped her tears away as she headed to the Dark Forest.  
      
    It wasn’t as dark as the name implied, Marianne thought. In fact, it was quite beautiful in the morning sun. But the thought didn’t last long. Her mind quickly returned to the sight of Roland kissing another woman, and tears began to well back into her eyes. She squinted hard, forcing the tears away, and kept running. Several times her dress got snagged on a stray branch, or her foot would sink into a pool of mud, but she didn’t care. Marianne had to get to the Dark Forest kingdom. She ran mindlessly, letting her feet run freely. Everything became a blur. Her lungs were burning and she tasted blood in her mouth, but Marianne didn’t stop running. Even as she reached the Dark Forest kingdom, she just ran through it, determined to get to the castle. Dark fae would stop and double take at the young elf woman who ran wildly through the kingdom. The guards at the castle drew their swords, blocking her path. Marianne unsheathed the sword on her back, and with a cry, bashed through the guards, knocking them off their feet. She practically rammed through the castle doors. Finally, she stopped. She was breathing heavy, sword still in her hand. Her hair was a mess, filled with leaves and twigs, and her dress was soaked with mud. A small, purple-skinned woman looked at the dirt-covered elf with wide eyes. That hair. Those eyes.   

    “Marianne?” the woman said, more in disbelief than in wonder. Marianne fell to her knees and burst into tears. Griselda quickly ran over to Marianne, cradling her in her arms, and let her cry.  
  



	3. Reciprocity

    Marianne sat on the stairs of the foyer, still sniffling. Griselda sat next to her, drying Marianne’s eyes with the skirt of her dress.    

    “There, there, my dear. It’s alright now,” Griselda said, rubbing Marianne’s back. “Had I known you were coming over, I would’ve cleaned up a little!” Marianne let out a small laugh. Marianne’s memories of Griselda were vague, and time had aged Griselda significantly, but the one thing Marianne remembered about Griselda that hadn’t changed was that long, frizzy, brown hair of hers. Marianne looked at Griselda, grateful for her welcome.    

    “Now,” Griselda continued, “Why don’t you tell me what this is all about? You’re supposed to be getting married today, aren’t you?” Marianne sighed deeply.   

    “He cheated on me, Auntie. I saw him kissing another woman. _On our wedding day_. How else am I supposed to react to that? Do I really mean so little to him?”  Griselda held Marianne tight.    

    “I’m so sorry, my dear,”    

    “Me too…” Marianne said, her face buried in Griselda’s shoulder.    

    “But, what compelled you to come all the way out here?”   

    “I didn’t know where else to go. I’m so ashamed right now; the entire kingdom was thrilled for this wedding, especially Father. He really likes Roland. How would I be able to call it off so suddenly? I couldn’t do it, so I ran, and here I am,”    

    “Well, you know you’re welcome here,” Griselda assured.    

    “Yes. Thank you for that,” Marianne smiled.    

    “You know your father’s not going to be too happy when he hears you came to the Dark Forest,”    

    “I know. I’m sure I’m going to get a big lecture about it later. Right now, I just need to catch my breath,”    

    “I’ll say, you made quite the entrance!” Griselda pulled a leaf out of Marianne’s hair. “Oh! I should get Thesida. She’ll definitely want to see you after all these years. Stay here, okay?” Marianne nodded, and Griselda headed upstairs. Marianne gave her hair a good ruffle, shaking out any remaining twigs and leaves. She shivered; her feet were cold and wet. She would have to ask Griselda if she could get cleaned up while she was here. Suddenly, she could feel a presence come up from behind her, casting a long shadow.    

    “Don’t move,” a male voice said. Marianne felt something metallic touch her shoulder. She looked, and saw it was a staff of some kind. A large chunk of amber was wrapped in the middle of a ring at the top of the staff. In one swift motion, Marianne jumped up, drew her sword, and pointed it at the stranger. It was a tall, lean man in large, black armor. A black mask covered his face, two thick horns extending from his head. A long, red sash wrapped around his waist and draped over his legs, covering them completely. The man pointed his coppery colored staff right at Marianne.    

    “What are you doing here, elf?” he asked, a bite in his voice. Marianne held her stance.    

    “I came here to see Queen Griselda,”    

    “And why would an elf have need of our queen?” Marianne could detect an accent in the man’s voice.    

    “She’s a friend,” Marianne replied. The man let out a laugh.    

    “Since when have elves ever considered us dark fae ‘friends’?” He leaned in, holding his staff firmly. “No, I think you’re here to cause trouble. Now get out before I force you out!”    

    “Bog!” Griselda’s voice rang out. The man looked up at her as she came down the stairs with Thesida. “Put that thing away! She’s our guest here,”   

    “Mother, you know this woman?” the man asked. Marianne’s eyebrows shot up. Griselda had mentioned she had a son in her letters, often saying how she hoped they would meet one day. Obviously this is not how she intended the meeting to go.    

    “Marianne, I’d like you to meet my son, Bog,” she said, putting her hand on the man’s arm. Bog frowned. Thesida stepped up to Marianne.   

    “Oh, Marianne, look how you’ve grown!” she said in her thick accent, taking Marianne’s face in her hands. “Why you look just like your mother,”    

    “Aunt Thesida, you know her too?” Bog asked.    

    “Yes, Bog, she is the daughter of our late friend Queen Merideth and an honored guest. Now take that helmet off and introduce yourself,” Bog scoffed, but removed his mask.  
His features were sharp and long, and his black hair was slicked back between his horns, save for a few stray pieces that fell over his forehead. His rough, grayish-green skin was accented by thorns, and a small black beard grew on his chin. A pair of striking blue eyes shone under furrowed brows. He stepped toward Marianne, bowing slightly.    

    “Prince Bog, Your Highness,” he said in a low voice. Marianne glared at him, sheathing her sword. Bog scowled. “I don’t know what you’re doing here, Princess, but rest assured, any funny business and you’ll have me to deal with,” he growled through gritted teeth. Without another word, Bog turned heel and left the foyer. Griselda let out a groan.   

    “I’m sorry, my dear, Bog has a difficult time warming up to new people,” Griselda sighed.      

    “Evidently,” Marianne replied.    

    “His intentions are good, though,” Thesida added, “he’s just trying to look out for the kingdom,”    

    “As he should,” Griselda said.   

    “What do you mean?” Marianne asked.    

    “In a few days, I will be officially stepping down as queen of the Dark Forest. I will be passing the crown to Bog, and he will reign as its new king,” Marianne’s eyes widened.        

    “You’re stepping down? But why?”    

    “I’m old, my dear, it’s harder for me to keep up with the kingdom. I’ve had a good run, and Bog’s proven himself ready. Don’t worry, he’ll make a fine ruler,” Marianne frowned. She didn’t feel very confident in future visits to the Dark Forest with someone like Bog in charge. It was clear he didn’t trust her. But, then, why should he? The Elven kingdom and the Dark Forest have a long, bloody history. She figured it wasn’t unreasonable for him to be suspicious.    

    “Besides, somebody’s gotta find the boy a wife!” Griselda said with a laugh. “Anyway, why don’t we get you cleaned up, shall we?” Griselda and Thesida led Marianne upstairs.

 

  
    The Elven kingdom was abuzz with rumors and gossip. Some said that Princess Marianne ran away after she saw her fiancé in the arms of another woman. Others said she was kidnapped by dark fae in hopes to appease their queen. The most ridiculous were the ones that told of how a dragon made out of the trees of the Dark Forest swooped in and ate the princess. That one died quickly with Marianne’s return. It was rumored that after Marianne’s return, Knight Captain Roland tried to convince the princess to still marry him. What wasn’t a rumor was the very public display of Marianne chasing Roland out of the castle with a sword in her hand. Marianne’s wedding day was the topic of discussion for weeks. Eventually, the gossip died down, and the kingdom returned to normalcy.  
    

    It was a bright morning in the Elven kingdom. Dawn was sitting with Sunny in his shop, talking over tea and biscuits.    

    “This was the sixteenth suitor Marianne’s rejected!” Dawn exclaimed. “Shame too, cause he was rather handsome. I wish she would send some of her rejects my way,” Sunny nearly choked on his tea, some splattering on his freckled nose. Dawn let out a giggle.    

    “I’m kidding! I’m kidding! Mostly. Not that I would get the chance to talk to him. Marianne’s been watching me like a hawk these days,” she stirred her tea. “I don’t know why she’s so worried, she knows I can take care of myself,”    

    “I hear she’s been training a lot harder lately,” Sunny said. Dawn sighed.    

    “She’s been pushing herself so hard, I’m afraid she’s going to get sick or something at this rate. I don’t know what to do,”    

    “Have you tried talking to her?”    

    “Of course, but she doesn’t listen. She just hits the dummy harder. It’s like she’s put this wall up around her. I’m worried, Sunny,” Sunny reached over, putting his hand over hers.   

    “It’s okay, Dawn. She’ll talk to you when she’s ready, I just know it. And I’m always here to listen,” Dawn smiled, placing her other hand over his. Sunny blushed, wrapping his stout fingers around her slender hand. Several moments passed.    

    “Well, I should head back. I promised Marianne I would do some training with her. Gotta keep my bow skills sharp, you know? I’ll talk to you later, Sunny!” Dawn stood up and waved as she left. Sunny waved back, letting out a dreamy sigh. He got up and went over to a lock box. He unlocked it, and began counting out the gold inside. Good, just the right amount, he thought. Sunny placed the gold in a small bag, strapped it to his belt, and headed out.  
       

    Sunny reached the fletcher’s and headed inside. It was rather busy that day, filled with hunters and archers looking at the finest bows and arrows in the kingdom. Sunny immediately headed over to a beautiful bow carved out of white wood. He looked at it hopefully. But that hope dropped when he saw that it had been repriced, one hundred more gold than it was before.    

    “Aren’t you a little short for that bow?” a voice rang out. Sunny turned around. It was Roland, a charming smile on his face.    

    “Oh, it’s not for me, it’s for a friend,” Sunny replied. Roland stroked his chin.    

    “I recognize you. You’re Princess’s Dawn’s friend, Sandy, right?”   

    “Sunny,”    

    “Right, Sunny. You have excellent taste in bows. But it seems rather expensive for a glass maker,” Sunny let out a defeated sigh. Roland cocked an eyebrow. “This friend of yours, they wouldn’t happen to be _girl_ , would they?” Sunny’s cheeks flushed. Roland let out a laugh. “Ah, I know that feeling all too well. Care to share who the fair maiden is?”    

    “I...uh…” Sunny rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s...Dawn,”    

    “Oh-ho! It seems we are both in a princess predicament!”    

    “Yeah...what exactly did you do to have Marianne call off the wedding like that?”   

    “A tiny mistake on my part. Nothing big, completely forgivable,”   

    “Not to Marianne, apparently,” Roland opened his mouth to protest, but quickly shut it, adapting a look of hurt.    

    “I know! “ he gasped, “And it kills me so to see the love of my life cast me away over a misunderstanding! If only, oh, if only there was a way for her to love me as much as I love her!” Sunny looked sadly at the bow.   

    “Yeah…” A wicked grin spread across Roland’s face.    

    “You know,” he said, “I think there may be a way for us to help each other,”    

    “What do you mean?” Sunny asked. Roland called over the fletcher, and asked for the white bow, handing the man a large bag of gold. The man took it, and gave the bow to Roland. Sunny looked at him in shock. Roland motioned his head for Sunny to follow, and the two left the shop.  
    

    Roland led Sunny all the way back to Sunny’s glass shop, where he handed the bow to Sunny.    

    “You’re...you’re just giving this to me?” he asked in disbelief.    

    “Think of it more as a trade. I helped you out, now you help me,” Roland explained.    

    “What is it you need?”    

    “Surely you know about the Sugar Plum Sorceress, right?” Sunny nodded. The Sugar Plum Sorceress was a witch who lived in the Dark Forest. She would come out to each kingdom every new year’s day and hand out delicious, sugary, magical plums to all the citizens of the kingdom. These plums would be a wish of good luck in the new year. It was also said that she was the one who stopped the Celestial War several centuries ago. She was indeed an old and powerful being.       

    “Then you know about the love crystals, yes?” Roland asked. Sunny shook his head. “Well, the Sugar Plum Sorceress used to make love crystals, which would make someone fall madly in love with whoever used the crystal. But they were banned by both the Elven kingdom and the Dark Forest kingdom because they were deemed ‘dangerous’. They say the last remaining crystals reside at the sorceress’s cottage in the Dark Forest,”    

    “What are you getting at?” Sunny asked.    

    “I’m asking you to get me a love crystal,” Sunny looked a Roland with shock.    

    “But you just said they were banned!”       

    “People ban things they don’t understand. Besides, I only need one. A little one! That’s surely not too much to ask, is it?” Sunny made a face at Roland. He wasn’t sure about this whole thing.    

    “Why are you asking me? Can’t you do it?”    

    “I have my knightly duties to attend to. Besides, you’re small, undetectable. You’ll be in and out of the forest before you know it,”    

    “I...I don’t know…”        

    “Well, then I guess I’ll be taking that bow back,”    

    “What?!”    

    “A favor for a favor, my friend. So, what do you say?” Sunny was quiet for a moment. On one hand, this all sounded very sketchy. On the other hand, it didn’t sound like too tough a job. Sunny had seen the Sugar Plum Sorceress. She was a beautiful woman with shimmering brown skin, long, flowing blue hair, and blue eyes that shone as bright as the sun. She was always kind to those around her. Maybe she would willingly part with one of the crystals. Then Sunny thought of Marianne, and how this would affect her. She was willing to marry Roland before, so she clearly had feelings for him. Then he thought of Dawn, and her anticipated reaction to the bow Sunny had been saving up for for months. He really wanted to see that look of joy on Dawn’s beautiful face. Sunny looked up to Roland, determination in his eyes.    

    “You have a deal,”


	4. An Unexpected Meeting

    Marianne pulled her cloak tightly over her shoulder. She looked around, checking to see if the coast was clear. She deemed it safe and motioned Dawn to follow her. Dawn stayed close, her cloak trailing behind her. The summer night air was warm and humid as the sisters snuck out of the kingdom. It had been over a month since Marianne last saw Griselda and Thesida, and she missed them both terribly. She also felt it was time for them to finally meet Dawn, and Dawn instantly agreed. Under the cover of darkness, the two sisters headed into the Dark Forest.  
    The songs of crickets and cicadas echoed through the night as the sisters carefully made their way through the forest. Marianne had a lantern with her, their only source of light in the darkness of the forest. Dawn held onto Marianne’s arm tightly, nervously looking at her surroundings. She had never been in the Dark Forest, and nighttime was not an ideal time to go trekking through the woods. She would gasp at the sound of a snapping twig or the rustling of a bush. Marianne assured her it was nothing but the wildlife. Dawn then heard something heavy move through the woods. Something heavy and close.    

    “Marianne,” she whispered.    

    “Dawn, I already told you, there’s nothing to be scared of,” Marianne replied.    

    “This one sounds different,”    

    “You said that about the last five sounds you heard,”    

    “No, I mean it this time! There’s something out there,”    

    “Of course there is, Dawn, it’s a forest. There’s a lot of things out there,”    

    “But, Marianne!”   

    “Dawn, in the unlikely event that something does come after us, we did bring our weapons. Don’t worry, we’re hardly defenseless here,” Dawn was about to protest, until they both heard a thumping sound coming straight for them. The sisters readied their weapons, prepared for anything. A horde of dark fae came jumping out of the darkness, surrounding the sisters. Two smaller dark fae came forward, one very frog-like in appearance, and the other with fins fanning out from her arms and head.    

    “Hold it right here!” the one with fins called out, holding a spear in the sisters’ direction. “You ask them, Thang,”    

    “ _You_ ask them, Stuff,” the frog-like one replied.    

    “You’re the more sociable one,”    

    “Really? Well, okay then,” Thang stepped forward, “Identify yourselves!” Marianne motioned to Dawn, and the two put their weapons away.    

    “I am Princess Marianne of the Elven kingdom. This is Princess Dawn. We have come to see Lady Griselda and Lady Thesida,”    

    “And how can we trust you’re who you say you are?” Thang asked. The sisters held up their sun pendants. Thang walked over to them, holding Marianne’s pendant in his tiny hand. He gave it a small bite. “Yep. It’s real,” he said to Stuff. Stuff put down her spear.    

    “We will bring them to King Bog first,” she said.    

    “Is that really necessary?” Marianne asked.     

    “Part of our new protocol; any outsiders that enter the Dark Forest without permission must be taken to King Bog for judgement,”    

    “Judgement?”    

    “To make sure you’re not here with any...nefarious motives,” Thang explained. Marianne let out a sigh.    

    “Very well. Take us to your king,” The horde, led by Stuff and Thang, led the sisters to the castle.

  
    Bog was seated on a throne carved out of a dead tree. He held his staff loosely in his hand as he leaned back in his throne. Stuff and Thang came in with the two sisters in tow. Bog straightened up once he saw them.    

    “Well, well,” Bog said, standing up, “look who’s back. And you brought a guest,” He walked down toward Marianne. “So, to what do I owe this honor, Princess?” he asked, sarcasm in his voice. Marianne glared at him.    

    “My sister, Dawn, and I are just here to visit Griselda and Thesida,”    

    “At this time of night?”    

    “We wanted to be discreet. Our father did not approve of my last visit to the Dark Forest,”    

    “Neither did I, if you recall,”    

    “We mean no harm,”    

    “Then how about a test of faith. Revoke your weapons and you may see my aunt and my mother,” Marianne grumbled, but removed her sword, handing it to Stuff. Dawn quickly followed, giving her bow to Thang. Bog smirked. “Come with me, then,” he said as he led them out of the throne room.  
      
    Thesida ran up to Marianne, hugging her tightly.     

    “Oh, Marianne, how sweet of you to come out here!” she said. Thesida looked at Dawn, her eyes wide. “And you must be Dawn. My good heavens, look at you!” Thesida took Dawn’s face in her long hands. “My, you’re as beautiful as the sunrise,” Dawn grinned, hugging Thesida hard.    

    “I’m so happy I finally get to meet you!” Dawn said.    

    “Me too, dear. I just wish your mother got to meet you too,” She brushed her hand through Dawn’s hair. “She would be so proud,” Dawn smiled, tears in her eyes. Thesida hugged Dawn again. Griselda came into the room.   

    “I’m here! I’m here! Let me see her!” she said. Thesida stepped back, letting Griselda get to Dawn. Griselda gasped.   

    “My goodness, look at your hair! You are definitely your mother’s daughter!” Thesida let out a laugh. Dawn beamed. Griselda turned to Marianne. “Oh, Marianne, I am so glad you came out here tonight, and that you brought Dawn! It’s so nice to finally put a face to the name,”    

    “I think this visit was long over due,” Marianne replied.    

    “You know, Dawn, you look about the same age as Bog,” Thesida pointed out.    

    “Really?” Griselda said, interest in her voice.    

    “Mother, don’t even think about it,” Bog interjected, crossing his arms. “Besides, I’m sure our guests can’t stay too long, lest King Dagda send an army out here looking for his daughters,”    

    “Bog, they just got here!”    

    “And I’m not going to jeopardize the safety of the kingdom over two princesses!” Griselda and Thesida looked at each other sadly.    

    “I’m sorry, girls, but Bog is right. We can’t risk Dagda taking action,” Thesida said to the sisters. “But I am glad we were able to see each other, even briefly,”    

    “Why is it so bad for us to come here?” Marianne asked angrily. “Other elves can enter the Dark Forest!”    

    “Yes, if they have my permission. And they aren’t elven royalty!” Bog snapped back. “Every time you come out here you put my entire kingdom at risk of being invaded! You don’t know what we go through! You don’t know what we have to do to keep ourselves safe!” Marianne glared.   

    “You won’t give us the chance to prove ourselves!” she said, pointing at Bog.    

    “You’ve yet to prove you deserve the chance!” Bog yelled, leaning closer to Marianne, his blue eyes bore into her brown ones. “You think you can waltz in this forest with no consequence whenever you want? Well let me break it to you, Princess, that’s not how it works! There are some very old hatreds still thriving through the Elven kingdom. Just ask your father. Maybe then you’ll let go of this naive view of yours,” Bog stood straight, looking down at Marianne. “Safe travels,” Bog quickly left. Marianne sighed.    

    “There, there, my dear,” Thesida assured, “We’ll walk you two out,” The dark fae women led the sisters to the castle entrance, where they said their goodbyes and promised to still write to each other. The sisters made their way back to the Elven kingdom. 

  
    Two weeks later, the Elven kingdom was in celebration. A grand tourney was being held in Princess Marianne’s honor. Young suitors from all over would come and compete for a chance to woo the stubborn princess. With the whole kingdom attending the tourney, this would be the perfect chance for Sunny to head out to the Dark Forest, not that he was looking forward to it. But Sunny had already given the bow to Dawn, who loved it and greatly appreciated the gesture, so now it was his turn to fulfill his end of the bargain. Sunny grabbed everything he thought he would need and stuffed it into his pack. He headed outside the kingdom and stood before the looming forest. He didn’t know what to expect, as he only had rumors to go off of. Horrible, terrifying rumors. He took a deep breath, and headed into the forest.  
  
    The arena was filled to the brim with spectators. People were passing out food and drink while they chatted, filling in the waiting time before the tourney was to start. Finally, the men stepped out, greeted by cheering. Marianne and Dawn took their seats in the royal spectator booth as Dagda stepped forward, addressing the crowd.       

    “My subjects!” he called out, his voice echoing through the arena. “Today we welcome this group of talented young men as they compete for a chance at the hand of my daughter, Marianne! May they fight well and honorably on this day! Let the tourney begin!” The crowd roared with excitement. Dagda took his seat. Marianne leaned over to her father.    

    “Father, this isn’t necessary,” she said.   

    “Please, Marianne, just give it a chance. You might be surprised,” Marianne scoffed, leaning back in her seat. 

    The tourney went on for several hours. There was jousting, wrestling, and sword to sword combat, an event Marianne paid very close attention to. There was one suitor she recognized, much to her dismay: Roland. Marianne rolled her eyes. Of course he would compete. But she knew he wasn’t doing this for her. He was doing this to stay on her father’s good side, impress him so he’ll continue to support Roland’s efforts to try to win back Marianne. Not that he had a chance, she thought. But this man was determined to get the crown. Throughout the tourney, Roland proved a formidable opponent to the other suitors. In the end, he won. The crowd cheered Roland’s name as he bowed, taking in the attention. Dagda clapped, and Marianne buried her face in her hands.    

    “Thank you! Thank you everyone!” Roland called out. “However, this tourney is not over yet!” Marianne raised an eyebrow. Roland raised a hand up to the royal spectator booth. “I have a final test, to indeed prove myself worthy of Princess Marianne! A devastating creature captured on the outskirts of the Dark Forest itself!” The arena was filled with gasps of shock and wonder. Marianne turned to Dagda.       

    “Father, stop him! He’s not allowed to do this!”    

    “Now, now, Marianne. I want to see what the man has in store for us,” Roland faced toward the crowd.   

    “In honor of Princess Marianne, I will fight a most terrible monstrosity, one on one, to the death!” Marianne looked at her father, about to protest, but Dagda put a hand up. Marianne glared, looking down at the arena. A pair of large doors opened up, and several men holding chains dragged the creature out. It was a tall, lanky thing with bark-like skin, covered in thorns. Dark hair draped over its face as its head hung low. Large, clawed hands were bound together by the chains. The men dragged the struggling creature to the center of the arena, where they freed the creature. It let out a screech, and swiped at the men. Its hair fell back. Realization and horror spread across Marianne’s face as she looked down at the creature. It was Thesida.              
  



	5. The Love Crystals

    Sunny had been wandering the forest for hours. Roland had told him to look for primroses, as they would lead to the sorceress’s cottage, but so far the only things Sunny had found were trees. Sunny sat down, taking a swig from his water skin. He looked around; aside from the animals, there weren’t too many things out in this part of the forest. He only had to go into hiding to avoid patrolling dark fae three times so far. Sunny let out a sigh. He went to stand up, but something pulled on his pack. Sunny fell with a yell. He quickly sat up, trying to see what his pack got caught on. It was tied to a branch coming off of the log. Sunny looked at it, confused, until he heard a high pitched giggling. He looked up, and saw a dark fae child sitting in the tree above him. The boy looked no more than twelve. His eyes were completely black, and a pair of gray, rabbit-like ears were sticking out from under a dark green kerchief. A long, thin tail extended from the boy’s lower back. He grinned wide as he giggled, his sharp, buck teeth showing.        

    “Okay, ha ha, you got me,” Sunny said as he untied his pack. “pretty sneaky of you, but right now I don’t have time to play,” The boy jumped onto Sunny’s back, and Sunny yelped. The boy took off Sunny’s headband, inspecting it closely. Sunny reached up, pulling his headband back over his forehead, then spun around, knocking the boy off his back.    

    “I told you, I can’t play! I have to find the primroses so I can get to the Sugar Plum Sorceress!” The boy’s face lit up. He pointed east. Sunny looked at the boy with hopeful eyes. “You know where she is?” he asked. The boy nodded, and began heading in the direction he pointed in. Sunny adjusted his pack and followed the boy.  
  
    

  
    Marianne looked down at Thesida, furious and distraught.    

    “Father, call this off now!” she yelled. Dagda clenched is jaw. He didn’t like how Marianne was so set on protecting this creature. Just like her mother, he thought.    

    “Let Roland prove himself first,” he said, clearly interested in the fight. Marianne looked at her father with shock. She looked back down, and Roland had is sword out, pointing it at Thesida. Thesida was crouched over, baring her claws, tears in her eyes. Roland ran toward her, swinging his sword. Thesida jumped back, then lunged toward Roland. Roland blocked her claws with his sword and slashed. She leaped back, but lost her balance, and fell to the ground. There were some cheers in the crowd as she fell.    

    “I have to stop this,” Marianne said, then ran out of the booth, her father calling after her. Dagda grabbed Dawn before she could follow her sister. Marianne headed inside the castle so she could get her armor and her sword. She wasn’t going to let Roland hurt Thesida.  
    

    Thesida raked her claws across Roland’s armor, sparks flying. Roland looked down, shocked to see a cut in his armor. He glared, then let out a cry as he lunged toward Thesida. Thesida moved back, holding her arms up defensively. Roland’s sword slashed against her arms, drawing blood. She winced. Using her claws, Thesida climbed up against the wall, trying to get away. Roland switched weapons, sheathing his sword and swinging a crossbow off his back. He loaded the crossbow, and began firing at Thesida. Thesida crawled across the wall, doing her best to avoid the bolts. One of the bolts went through her hand, and Thesida fell to the ground, crying in pain. Roland threw the crossbow to the side and drew his sword, running straight towards her. Thesida got back on her feet, dodging the sword’s swing. She slashed the sword away, and tackled Roland to the ground. She stabbed her claws toward his face. Roland turned his head to the side, the claws just grazing his cheek. Blood flowed from his face.  Roland hit Thesida in the stomach, causing her to curl over. Roland shoved her off, and went for his sword. He stood straight, and lunged toward Thesida, but stopped when he heard a loud scream coming his way. Roland looked up and saw Marianne heading straight toward him, sword in her hand. Roland blocked the swing, a look of shock and confusion on his face. Marianne was wielding the sword she once commissioned for Roland, taking it as her own, and was wearing her paladin armor. She wore a silver set of heavy plate armor with a long, dark purple battle sash that covered her armored legs. She stared Roland down, anger on her face.  
    “Leave her alone,” Marianne growled. Roland glared, then kicked Marianne back.  
    “Marianne, what do you think you’re doing here? This event is in your honor!” Roland exclaimed. Marianne slashed toward him again. Roland blocked, but was knocked off his feet. Marianne ran to Thesida, helping her up.    

    “Marianne,” Thesida said weakly, “thank you,”    

    “I’m sorry you got mixed up in this,”    

    “It was my fault, I got too close to the edge of the forest. I should’ve been more careful,”    

    “This is _not_ your fault,” Marianne said firmly. Thesida smiled. Suddenly, she pushed Marianne out of the way, blocking Roland’s attack. Marianne quickly got up, then knocked Roland over. Thesida leapt atop Roland, ripping though his armor, clawing at his chest. Roland stabbed his sword through her chin. Thesida screamed, then backed off, holding her face. Roland stood up, blood dripping down his torn armor. Marianne slashed at him, but Roland blocked it.    

    “Back off Roland before you get yourself killed!” Marianne warned.   

    “Aww, you do care,” Roland smirked. Marianne rolled her eyes.    

    “Back. Off.” she said firmly. Roland stepped back, holding his hands in the air. Marianne let out a sigh of relief as Thesida limped towards her. Thesida was walking past Roland when he suddenly swung is sword around, and slashed her across her stomach. She faltered, stepping back. Blood dripped from her mouth as her entrails poured out the deep gash. Marianne screamed. Thesida fell to the ground, and a loud mix of cheering and screaming came from the crowd. Roland held his arms up victoriously. Marianne ran over to Thesida, pushing Roland out of the way. She kneeled down next to Thesida, trying her best not to stare at the horrifying sight. Tears flowed from Marianne's eyes as she began to chant a healing spell. Thesida put her hands on Marianne’s, stopping her.    

    “Please, Marianne, there’s no point,” she choked out, “just end it quickly,”   

    “Aunt Thesida,” Marianne cried.    

    “I love you, my dear, I love all of you,” Thesida screeched in pain as blood poured from her stomach. Marianne squeezed her eyes tight as she stood up, holding her sword. With a scream, Marianne brought the sword down through Thesida’s skull. Her eyes rolled back and her body went limp. Marianne knelt back down to Thesida and held her close. She cradled her head, and sobbed. 

 

  
    Sunny did his best to keep up with the dark fae child. The boy moved effortlessly from tree to tree, while Sunny just ran as fast as his stubby little legs could take him. Finally the boy stopped, and Sunny took the chance to catch his breath. Sunny looked out, and saw a field of pink primroses in front of him.    

    “Whoa,” Sunny said in awe. The boy hopped down, grinning.  
    “Nice work, kid! Actually, I didn’t ask, what do you go by?” Sunny asked. The boy  stabbed the ground with his finger and spelt out a word. Sunny read it aloud.      “Imp? Your name is Imp?” The boy nodded. “Can you talk?” The boy shook his head, gesturing out toward the field of primroses as he let out a series of squeaks. Sunny looked at him, confused. “I’ll take your word for it. Let’s get going, shall we?” Imp nodded, and the two headed through the field.  
  
    After a little while they soon came upon a cottage. It was a quaint, cozy looking house. It looked very inviting, Sunny thought. Sunny started toward the door, but Imp grabbed his arm, shaking his head. He led Sunny around the side of the house and peeked through a window. Sunny looked in. It looked empty. Imp nodded to Sunny, then went back around to the front. Imp pulled out a set of lock picks and began working on the door’s lock. Sunny gave Imp a look. He had a sneaking suspicion that Imp had done this before. The lock clicked and Imp swung the door open. He leapt forward, trying to get inside, but was stopped midair by some kind of blue, transparent wall. Imp rubbed his face. He looked in, and slowly put his hand out. It pressed against the blue wall. Imp’s ears drooped sadly.    

    “What is that?” Sunny asked. He walked up to the doorway, and put his hand through. The blue wall didn’t appear. Imp’s ears perked up as he looked at Sunny with confusion. Imp tried to put his hand through again, but was blocked off by the magic wall. Imp began squeaking at Sunny, pointing at the doorway. Sunny looked back at the doorway, took a deep breath, and stepped through. The wall didn’t appear. Imp clapped his hands happily. Sunny smiled, then looked around the house. It was filled with many different magical items and ingredients. A blue crystal stood on a pedestal in the center of the room. It seemed to be generating the magic wall. Sunny suddenly felt very nervous.    

    “Are you sure we should be doing this? I mean, I feel like I’m breaking in,” Imp nodded, gesturing him to go. “Wait a minute, what do you need from the Sugar Plum Sorceress?” Imp made a heart symbol with his hands. Sunny’s eyes lit up. “Oh! A love crystal! Me too! Huh, I guess they can’t be that bad if a kid is looking for one. Okay, I’ll see if I can find it,” Sunny stepped farther into the house, carefully checking each shelf. He saw different types of herbs, flowers, roots, bugs, and animal parts. His stomach curled when he saw a bottle filled with tongues. He quickly moved past it and continued to scan the items. He passed the blue crystal as he went further into the house. Suddenly he saw something with potential. A giant cluster of pink, glittering crystals. They were embedded in sandstone. Sunny picked it up, inspecting it. He heard a tapping on the window above him. Imp was on the other side of the window, nodding furiously as he pointed to the cluster. Sunny had found it! But he only needed two crystals. He pulled on one of the crystals, but it was stuck in there pretty tight. He pulled harder, but it didn’t budge. Sunny put the cluster on the ground, stamped his foot on the sandstone, and pulled. It finally came loose, but Sunny stumbled back from the force of his pulling. He crashed into the pedestal with the blue crystal. It fell over, and a loud screaming echoed through the house. Sunny covered his ears, holding the crystal tight, unsure of what to do. He looked at the window and saw Imp gesturing toward the crystal cluster. Sunny picked it up, then ran toward the doorway. Imp met up with him, and the two fled quickly away from the screaming cottage. As they ran through the primrose field back toward the forest, a bright blue light came down from the sky over the cottage.  
    Sunny and Imp made it back to the forest, the screaming still echoing over the field. However, the two did not stop running until they reached the border of the Dark Forest. Sunny nearly collapsed from exhaustion. He leaned on his knees, gasping for air. He handed the cluster to Imp.    

    “Here, you take yours,” he said breathily. Imp, who didn’t seem tired at all, took the cluster with bright eyes. He gave Sunny a tight hug then ran off, cluster in hand.    

    “Hey! Where are you going?” Sunny attempted to shout. Imp just looked back and waved as he headed toward the Elven kingdom.  
   
      
  
    As the sun set, Marianne and several other elves carefully moved Thesida’s body onto a stone altar. They surrounded the body with dry wood and sticks. Dawn was crying hard. Marianne looked around, pleasantly surprised with how many elves came to Thesida’s funeral. Each elf carried a small candle. Marianne sighed sadly, then took a torch and set fire to the wood. She took her candle, and lit it from the fire on the altar. She passed the flame to Dawn’s candle, who then passed it to the next person and so forth until every attendant was holding a lit candle. They all sang a melancholy song of grief and loss as Thesida’s corpse burned. Marianne extended her hands out and prayed for the safe passing of Thesida’s soul, a typical duty of a paladin at funerals. They let the fire burn for the rest of the night.  
    It was early next morning when Marianne headed outside. She had offered to take on the duty of gathering Thesida’s ashes. She gently put them in a silver urn, and sealed it tight. She felt a presence behind her. It was Dagda. Marianne glared at her father.    

    “How could you allow that?!” Marianne shouted, tears in her eyes. “How could you let an innocent person be slaughtered like that?!”    

    “If I recall correctly, it was you who enacted the finishing blow, my daughter,” Dagda replied coldly.    

    “She asked me to, Father, she was going to die slowly and painfully. And you let it happen,”    

    “I’m more concerned about how you knew the thing, Marianne,”    

    “She wasn’t a thing, she was a person! And it doesn’t matter. I would’ve stepped in no matter who it was,” Dagda chuckled.    

    “So much like your mother. She too believed there was more to these creatures,”   

    “They’re no different than us!”    

    “And you think you know them so well after one visit? Marianne, wake up! Dark fae are dangerous and animalistic. They would not hesitate to kill us if they had the chance. That’s why we don’t give it to them. That is how we keep our kingdom safe,” Marianne thought back to what Bog had said to her, about keeping the Dark Forest kingdom safe at all costs. Marianne frowned.    

    “I think there can be a better way,” Marianne said firmly. Dagda was about to say something else, when the sky exploded with a bright, sparkling, blue light. The two looked up in shock. It was a sign from the Sugar Plum Sorceress; she wished to meet with the two kingdoms. Dagda hadn’t seen that sign since he was a child.    

    “Something must’ve happened,” he said urgently as he and Marianne headed outside the kingdom. They were quickly joined by the citizens of the Elven kingdom, all curious as to why the Sugar Plum Sorceress would put out such a signal. Dawn ran up to her father and sister.    

    “Father, what’s going on?” she asked.    

    “We’ll find out soon enough,” he replied. Soon afterwards, the inhabitants of the Dark Forest kingdom stepped out of the woods, led by Bog. Griselda walked next to her son, glaring at Dagda as they came into the open field. Bog stepped forward, holding his staff firmly, and gave a small bow to Dagda.        

    “King Dagda, we meet at last,” he said.    

    “Ah. I had heard Dryx’s child finally took charge. Let’s hope you show more wisdom than he did,” Dagda remarked. Bog scowled at him. The blue light in the sky became brighter as a figure came floating down. A dark skinned woman with sparkling blue hair landed gently on the ground, a look of rage on her face.    

    “WHO TOOK THE LOVE CRYSTALS?!” she bellowed, her voice echoing through the field. She turned to Bog. “Was it you?” she asked harshly.    

    “No, my lady,” Bog quickly replied. Plum turned to Dagda.    

    “Was it you?”    

    “No, my lady,” Dagda replied, bowing before her.   

    “Well, gentlemen, we seem to have a bit of a problem here. Neither of you have the love crystals, and yet here I am still missing the entire cluster!”    

    “Please, my lady,” Dagda said carefully, “we haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” Plum took in a deep breath. She breathed out slowly, then turned to Dagda.   

    “Today, the alarm at my home was tripped. I returned as quickly as I could to see what had happened. That’s when I discovered that the love crystal cluster had disappeared! I searched my entire home, seeing if I misplaced it somehow. It wasn’t there. Which means, someone came into my home and stole it. This is evident by the fact that it wasn’t anywhere in my home and that the alarm was set off. So, that’s why I called you all here, because SOMEONE HERE IS A THIEF!” A bolt of blue lightning shot across the sky, followed by a crackle of thunder. Dagda stood straight.     

    “Well, I assure you, my lady, none of my citizens would do something as foolish as steal from the Sugar Plum Sorceress. If I were you, I’d do a sweep of the Dark Forest,” Bog scoffed.    

    “And how are you any more innocent than my people? As far as I’m concerned, anyone could’ve taken it, including your people,”    

    “There’s one very serious oversight,” Plum interjected, “My alarm creates a barrier around my home. This barrier keeps both elves and dark fae out,” Bog and Dagda looked at each other.    

    “But, then, why are you so sure someone stole it?” Bog asked.    

    “Because there’s no other explanation! Someone must’ve figured out how to get past my barrier and took my love crystals! I don’t care how long it takes, I need them back! And some incentive for both of you; remember how dangerous these crystals are. NOW GO FIND THE CRYSTALS!” Plum spun in a circle, creating a wisp of blue smoke, and disappeared. Dagda and Bog glared at each other.    

    “What is your name, boy?” Dagda asked.    

    “My name is Bog, and I am no child, Dagda,”    

    “You’re no older than my youngest. Just because you have a crown on your head doesn’t make you a king. You have to work for that title. And you can start acting like one by telling me where the love crystals are!”    

    “If I could I certainly wouldn’t tell you! I have no reason to trust you, Dagda, especially with my aunt missing for several days now! I know the atrocities you allow on my people. If there’s anyone who would need a love crystal it would be you, since there is no love in your heart!”    

    “We will find those crystals even if we have to turn this entire bloody forest over to find them!” Dagda roared.    

    “You will do no such thing!” Marianne shouted, suddenly stepping between the two kings.    

    “Marianne, what do you think you’re doing?!” Dagda asked angrily.    

    “Father, Bog is right, any of us could have taken the crystals. That includes us elves,”    

    “Wait, you know this man?!”   

    “FATHER! Focus! Right now, both kingdoms are in danger. We should be looking for the crystals so they can be safely returned to the Sugar Plum Sorceress,”        

    “Then tell me, Marianne, give me one reason why we shouldn’t be looking in the Dark Forest,”    

    “Because they can search it themselves. And they’ll have me,”    

    “What?!” Bog asked in shock.        

    “Father, I’m not letting you hurt these people over something we could be equally guilty of,” Marianne continued, “stick to our lands,” she grabbed Bog’s staff and put it to her throat, “Or I forfeit myself to the dark fae,”    

    “Marianne, don’t be foolish!” Dagda shouted, “you have a responsibility to your kingdom!”        

    “And that’s what I’m doing, making sure we do our part in this search. Keep out of the Dark Forest, lest you make me turn on my own people,” Bog looked down at Marianne, still in shock. Dagda looked at Bog.    

    “Tell me you’re not agreeing to this?!” he asked. Bog glared at Dagda.    

    “I accept your terms, Princess Marianne,” Bog stated, moving his staff away from her throat. “And know that you will be welcomed in the Dark Forest,” he leaned in close to her face, “but watched very carefully,”    

    “I expected no less,” Marianne said firmly, clutching the silver urn.    

    “Then let us take our leave, shall we?” With that, Bog pointed his staff toward the forest, and the dark fae all headed back to their kingdom. Dagda watched with a mixture of anger and hurt as Marianne followed them into the woods.  
      
    Back at the elven castle, Dagda sat in frustration at his desk. Marianne was so much like her mother it hurt his heart. He wondered if she wouldn’t have done this if he hadn’t allowed Roland to kill that dark fae woman. He rubbed his hands over his face, praying that nothing would happen to his daughter. He looked up, and saw the skull staring at him once again. 


	6. Ashes to Ashes

    Marianne walked through the Dark Forest in silence, holding the urn close to her chest. She kept her head low and her eyes to the ground. Unusual, Bog thought, considering her typically fiery nature. Something was clearly bothering the princess. Bog looked at Griselda, who was gesturing him to say something to her. He leaned down to his mother.   

    “What should I say?” Bog whispered.    

    “Something! Anything!” Griselda said through her teeth, “Maybe some words of gratitude, since she did just prevent the Elven kingdom from invading!” Bog let out a sigh. He stepped closer to Marianne, who didn’t look up.    

    “Well...you’re awfully quiet,” he said, putting his hands behind his back. Marianne didn’t look up. “Something troubling you, Princess?” he asked. Marianne held the urn tighter. Bog looked back at Griselda, who motioned him to continue. He clicked his claws together. “I understand. You’ve no reason to trust me when I have shown nothing but suspicion toward you. But know that I am only looking out for my kingdom,” Bog heard his mother groan. He threw a glare at her. He was trying to be honest. Griselda made a face, aggressively gesturing him to say something else. Bog looked down, trying to find his words.   

    “Despite this,” he continued, “what you did...was very brave. It must have been difficult for you, standing up to your father like that. But, it means a lot to us...to...me…that you did,” Marianne stopped walking. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she dropped to her knees. She bent over, sobbing hard, as she pounded the ground with her fist. Bog jumped; was it something he said? Griselda ran over to her.    

    “Marianne, oh my poor dear, it’s okay! It’s okay,” she said, gently holding Marianne’s shoulders. Marianne looked up at Bog with tear-filled eyes.    

    “You were right, you were right all along,” she said to him. “I didn’t know anything. I was naive, a fool! I just wish it didn’t take this for me to see!” Bog stood there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. He finally knelt down, meeting Marianne eye to eye.   

    “Marianne…” he said quietly.        

    “Thesida’s dead, Bog. I couldn’t save her…”   
  
  
    That evening, the entire Dark Forest kingdom attended the funeral, mourning their Lady Thesida. Bog carried the urn up to the river, where he spread Thesida’s ashes. Griselda wept, and Marianne stood in silence. Bog put his hands out, and said a prayer for Thesida’s passing. Odd, Marianne thought, wasn’t that was something only paladins did? Did dark fae have paladins? Bog turned around, and addressed the kingdom.   

    “My friends, let us not remember Lady Thesida in death, but rather in life. She was a vibrant, loving woman; she was family. She cared for all of us, but she didn’t stop there. Her love extended beyond the Dark Forest, touching many a heart even in the most hateful of places. Her ashes are evidence of this,” He looked at Marianne.    

    “So, tonight, let us celebrate the woman she was, and keep her forever in our hearts!” Bog raised his staff high. “To Lady Thesida!” The kingdom echoed Bog’s words, cheering.   
    Dark fae funerals were very different from elven funerals, Marianne noticed. Instead of solemn songs, there was jubilant dancing and cheerful melodies. It was honestly rather refreshing, Marianne thought, and it lifted her spirits tremendously. She was going to miss Thesida, but she did like the idea of remembering who she was rather than how she died. Marianne sipped on her wine. The amount of food and drink was overwhelming. She sat quietly, watching the dark fae kingdom dance and celebrate.    

    “Marianne! There you are!” a voice called out happily. Marianne looked up. It was Bog. His face was flushed and his walk was wobbly. It was clear he was a little drunk. He sat down next to her, closer than she had anticipated. “I was looking for you!”    

    “You’re not finishing my wine,” Marianne stated. Bog let out a goofy laugh. Marianne couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the fearsome king of the Dark Forest giggling like an idiot.    

    “No, no, I came to tell you you’re wrong,” he said.    

    “Wrong? About what?”   

    “About you! Or, well, more that I’ve been wrong about you. You’re not so bad for an elf,”    

    “Oh?”   

    “Yeah, I did some thinking and, well, let’s be honest, you tried to save Thesida. You fought for her! You treated her as an equal in life and in death. You even stood up against your own father to keep my kingdom safe! And...I can’t thank you enough for that. I think it’s safe to say you’ve proven some of my suspicions wrong,” Marianne looked up at Bog, surprised at him. “That,” he continued, “and I think I’ve had a wee bit too much to drink,” Marianne laughed.    

    “That may have something to do with it,” she replied.    

    “But I do mean it. Thank you. Just don’t be surprised if I don’t act like it afterwards. I can be a bit of an ass,” Bog laughed, a flash of sharp teeth showing. Marianne smiled at him.   

    “You’re honest, I’ll give you that,”     

    “Yeah. Hey, we should dance!” he said.   

    “What?”   

    “Come on, while I’m still drunk enough! Dance with me!” Bog stood up, grabbing Marianne by the hand.        

    “Okay! Okay!” she laughed, finishing her wine before letting Bog lead her out to dance.   
  
  
         
    Sunny sat in the back of his shop, holding the love crystal up to the morning sun. It glittered a bright pink. How did a rock make someone fall in love? Sunny wondered. He placed the crystal on his table, stirring his tea. The bells on his shop’s door rang out, and Dawn came running in.    

    “Sunny! I got your message! What happened? Are you alright?” she asked, out of breath.    

    “Dawn…” Sunny said solemnly, “there’s something I need to tell you,” He motioned Dawn to sit down. She did, and he took her hands in his. “I know what happened to the love crystals,” he confessed. Dawn’s eyes widened. She gripped Sunny’s hands tight.    

    “Tell me everything,”      

 

    Marianne did her best to primp her hair. She tried to comb it down, but it stuck up regardless. Eventually she gave up, and left the guest room she was staying in. How her hair looked didn’t really matter, she figured, since she was going to do some practice sparring anyway. The only problem was she didn’t know left from right at this castle, and wasn’t sure where she should go to spar. She headed to the throne room, figuring Bog must know. She opened the door, and to her surprise saw at least twenty dark fae women lined up before Bog’s throne. Griselda was introducing each of them to Bog, who sat back in his throne, looking disheveled and quite cross. He sat up when he saw Marianne peeking through the doorway.    

    “Marianne! Right! That...thing we had to do! I’ll be there in a minute!” he called out from across the room. He stood up, and practically ran toward Marianne. “Sorry, Mother, this will have to wait! I’ve other matters to attend to!” Griselda was about to protest, but Bog snuck through the doorway and shut it tight before she got the chance. He let out a long sigh of relief. Marianne gave him a look.    

    “What was _that_?” she asked.    

    “A daily nuisance I have to deal with. Thank the sky above you came when you did. Whatever it is you need, consider it done, just keep me out of that room,”    

    “I just wanted to spar,”    

    “Excellent, I need to relieve some tension. Come on, this way,” Bog hurried off.    

    “I didn’t mean with you!” she said as she followed after him.   
  
    Bog led Marianne outside to an open section of the valley, outfitted for training. Bog took off his armor, wearing only a light tunic and a pair of slacks. She noticed his feet had an extra toe coming out from the side, much like the thumb on a hand. He stretched, loudly cracking his shoulders and neck.    

    “Nice,” Marianne remarked as she began to stretch her legs. Bog chuckled. He went over and grabbed a long, wooden staff, giving it a few twirls. After Marianne finished her stretches, she grabbed a shorter staff and did a few practice swings.    

    “So, care to tell me what that was all about?” Marianne asked as she began hitting one of the dummies.    

    “Ugh, my mother has been trying to marry me off for months now. She brings in at least ten different women every day, and I haven’t the slightest idea where she finds them, hoping I’ll be swept off my feet by one of them!” Bog scoffed. He hit the practice dummy before him hard, knocking it over. “It’s ridiculous!”   

    “Well, if it makes you feel better, I’m in the same boat,” Marianne grunted as she swung hard down on the dummy. “My father keeps sending suitors my way, and I send them all home crying,” Marianne smirked as she knocked the head off one of the dummies. Bog let out a laugh.    

    “Yes, I’ve noticed that about you,” he replied.    

    “Noticed what?”    

    “You’re a firebrand,”       

    “And proud of it,”     

    “Well, tough girl,” Bog turned to face Marianne, “Let’s see what you got, shall we?” Marianne smiled smugly as she took stance.    

    “With pleasure,” she replied. The sound of wood against wood rang out as the two sparred. “So, tell me,” Marianne said as she blocked Bog’s attack, “where does a dark fae learn a paladin’s prayer?”   

    “Not a paladin,” Bog replied, “I don’t use light, I use shadows,” Marianne looked at him with wide eyes as Bog knocked her back. 

    “You’re a blackguard,” she said in shock.    

    “Yes, you elves have given the title quite the reputation, as accurate as your stories about us dark fae, I’m sure,” Marianne bit her lip. He wasn’t wrong. Bog stood straight. “Shadows are quieter, subtler; they can take away all the bad things without ever being noticed. I can do everything a paladin can do, I just have a different source,”   

    “I...hadn’t thought of it like that,”    

    “And I take it you only know this because you’re a paladin, yes?”       

    “Very perceptive,” She lunged toward him, hitting his side. Bog grunted. He shook it off, then swung toward Marianne, who moved right. Bog then turned and aimed low, knocking Marianne off her feet. She quickly jumped back up, swinging ferociously. Bog blocked the attacks. Marianne jumped back, catching her breath.    

    “Tired already?” Bog taunted.    

    “I’m just getting started!” They continued to spar, proving to be evenly matched.   

    “So,” Bog said between swings, “I take it you knew my mother and Thesida through your mother?”   

    “Yeah,” Marianne replied, swinging hard, “Auntie Griselda and her were best friends. She died when Dawn was born,”   

    “I’m sorry to hear that. My mother speaks highly of her,”    

    “Yeah. I met your father too when I was young. He was a sweet man. Loved your mother very much,” Bog faltered.    

    “I never got to meet him,”    

    “No?”   

    “He...he died when I was born. Or rather, he was murdered,”    

    “...I’m sorry,”    

    “Thank you. But to this day Mother refuses to tell me who did it. Afraid I’ll go after them, I suppose,” Marianne blocked.    

    “Would you?”   

    “Of course I would! They killed my father!” Marianne didn’t respond. “What they did was wrong, Marianne, surely you must see that,” Marianne didn’t know what to say.    

    “I don’t know if blood needs to be answered with more blood, Bog. But I do know that when I rule, there will be some serious changes made,”    

    “Of that I have no doubt. You’ve already given us some breathing room by being here,” Marianne sidestepped and hit Bog’s leg. He fumbled, but quickly regained his footing. He spun the staff, bringing down onto Marianne. She blocked, pushing hard as Bog leaned in.    

    “Ooo, close one,” she smirked. Bog gave her a wink. They sparred for a bit longer before they finally backed off. Marianne dropped her staff and rested her hands on her knees, breathing hard. Bog leaned on the staff, catching his breath. They were both soaked in sweat.        

    “I needed this,” Bog said between breaths.   

    “Yeah. We should do this again some time,” Marianne said with a smile. Bog grinned.        

    “Definitely,”   
  
  
     Dawn sat quietly at the table, holding her tea cup. Sunny sat stiffly, waiting for Dawn to say something. Dawn slammed her fist on the table, which made Sunny jump.       

    “I can’t believe Roland would go after a love crystal! No, I take that back, I _can_ believe it. He thought killing a dark fae would impress Marianne! He clearly doesn’t know anything about her! No wonder he’d look for a love crystal! That jerk! Sunny, how could you agree to work with him?”   

    “I...I don’t know! I hadn’t even heard of love crystals until he told me about them! I mean, how can a rock make someone fall in love? They didn’t sound hard to get and he had the bow I wanted to get for you, so…”    

    “Now I feel like part of this is my fault!”    

    “No! Dawn, you had nothing to do with this. This is all my fault,” Dawn let out a sigh.    

    “Thank you for telling me, Sunny,”    

    “You’re my best friend, how could I _not_ tell you?” Sunny replied with a smile. Dawn smiled back.    

    “But this still leaves us with one missing crystal cluster,” Dawn said.   

    “Last I saw Imp was heading here. So, chances are, if we keep our eyes peeled, we might find him somewhere in the kingdom,” Sunny replied.   

    “Imp. What a strange name for a child,” Suddenly, the bell over Sunny’s door rang. Dawn and Sunny looked at each other.   

    “Dawn, hide,” Sunny said as he headed out to the front of the shop. Roland stood in the center of the shop, browsing through Sunny’s creations.    

    “What a quaint little shop you have, my friend,” he said as Sunny came out to the front.   

    “Roland! What are you doing here this early in the morning?” Roland glared at Sunny, stepping close to him.   

    “You had one job, Shorty, _one job_. And you couldn’t even do that! Now the entire kingdom is up in arms looking for the crystals you lost! How did you manage to mess up this badly, hmm?”    

    “I...I…”    

    “Did you even manage to get _one_ love crystal? Did you?”    

    “I...no,” Sunny lied. Roland scoffed. He walked over to one of the shelves.    

    “Look, I’m going to say this as simply as I can. You had better get me my love crystal, or I can’t guarantee I’ll be there to help you like I did last time, my tiny friend. Say, if something horrible befell this shop of yours,” He picked up one of the figurines, “or your friend, Dawn,” Roland dropped the figurine. It shattered as it hit the ground. Sunny gulped hard. “Get the picture?” Roland snarled. Sunny nodded quickly. “Good! Well, I had better get going. Got to get ready for the search in a few hours. Happy hunting, Sunday!” Roland slammed the door on his way out, shaking the whole shop. Sunny ran his hands over his face. Dawn stepped next to Sunny, looking determined.     

    “We have to find those crystals,” she stated, “give me an hour to prepare, and we’ll meet up by the old fountain. I’m not letting Roland get away with this,”   


	7. A Dangerous Mission

    Sunny sat on the edge of the fountain, leaning on his knees as he tapped his thumbs together. While Dawn was back at the castle getting her things, Sunny had done a tavern run, gathering information. Apparently the baker, Cedrick, and the florist, Annabelle, known for their vicious fights, had put all that aside in the name of their sudden love. It was a good place to start. Dawn came running up to Sunny. She wore a light, long-sleeved tunic under a leather vest, slacks, and a pair of sturdy leather boots. Her sun pendant hung from her neck and she wore a pair of matching gold earrings. Her bow was slung over her shoulder, and a quiver was strapped tightly to her back.    

    “You ready?” she asked. Sunny hopped off the fountain, giving her a nod.   

    “This way,” he said as he ran toward the western section of the kingdom. 

    The two made their way to the baker’s, where they asked Cedrick and Annabelle if they had seen anything different around town before discovering their newfound love for each other. They spoke of how they saw a small boy leaping rooftop to rooftop before a pink cloud appeared before them, and then they realized how much all their fighting had just concealed their true feelings. Dawn and Sunny left once the nicknames started up.  

    Dawn headed up to the rooftops while Sunny stayed below. She scanned the horizon, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly, she heard a scream. A poof of pink billowed out of a window. It was fine and powdery, like dust.    

    “There! Five houses down, northeast!” Dawn called out to Sunny.    

    “Right!” Sunny called back as he ran in the instructed direction. Dawn hopped the rooftops, keeping an eye on the window where the cloud came from. She saw a thin boy leap out of the window, effortlessly landing on the rooftop. He had large, rabbit-like ears and a long, skinny tail. That must be Imp, Dawn thought, thinking back to Sunny’s description of him. Wrapped tightly around his tail was a rock covered in pink crystals.    

    “Imp!” Dawn called out as she headed toward the dark fae. Imp looked up, confused to hear his name coming from a complete stranger. His black eyes widened when he realized the stranger was charging straight for him. Imp jumped from rooftop to rooftop as Dawn did her best to pursue him. Sunny ran ahead, keeping an eye on Imp’s movements, waiting for the chance to cut him off. The two chased Imp all the way to the northern gates. Imp hopped off the rooftops, landing against the gate wall, where Sunny and Dawn cornered him. The two were both out of breath while Imp didn’t seem tired at all.    

    “Imp, it’s okay,” Sunny said breathily, “we’re not here to hurt you. We just need to return the love crystals to the Sugar Plum Sorceress, okay?” Imp shook his head furiously, clutching the cluster tightly between his arms. Dawn put her hands up.   

    “Imp, I’m Sunny’s friend, Dawn. We just want to help. These crystals may be pretty, but they’re very dangerous. Please give them to us, and we’ll make sure they get home safely,” Imp lowered his arms, looking down at the cluster. He twisted one of the crystals free, staring at it.    

    “Now go ahead and hand it to Sunny,” Dawn said. A wicked grin spread across Imp’s face. He pressed the axises of the crystal together, crushing it into dust. He blew the powder in Dawn and Sunny’s direction. The two were thrown aback, coughing hard and rubbing the dust out of their eyes. Imp took the chance to run, heading straight out of the kingdom. After the dust cleared, Dawn and Sunny looked at each other, then down at themselves, inspecting their bodies.   

    “I don’t feel any different,” Sunny said.   

    “Me neither,” Dawn replied. She looked up, and spotted Imp heading north. “He’s getting away!” She exclaimed. They quickly ran after Imp, but stopped just outside the gates.    

    “Oh no,” Dawn gasped, “he’s going into the Northern Sands,” Sunny looked out toward Imp, a look of worry on his face. The Northern Sands were a large, uncharted desert. The few who had ventured into the hot, dry wasteland had never returned.     “Dawn, we have to do something! He won’t last long out there!” Sunny exclaimed.    

    “I know, but neither will we if we’re not prepared!”    

    “So, what do we do?” Dawn put her hands on her hips, pacing as she thought.    

    “We have to go after him,” she declared, “Sunny, go home and gather everything you think you’ll need. I’ll go and do the same. We’ll meet up in the Dark Forest,”  
  
   

    “Absolutely not!” Dagda roared. Dawn continued to stuff her pack.   

    “I wasn’t asking for permission, Father!” Dawn stated.    

    “I utterly refuse to let you venture into the Northern Sands! You’ll die out there!”    

    “I’m not going alone. And besides, I’m going to go get some help first. It’s the only way to get the crystals back!”    

    “And you’re sure this child had the crystals?”    

    “Positively,” Dawn made sure not to mention the child was a dark fae.    

    “Then my men will explore the north. You will stay here where it’s safe!” Dagda put his hands on Dawn’s shoulders. “Please, Dawn, I just want you to be safe,” Dawn sighed, hugging her father.    

    “Alright, Father, I promise you won’t see me leave through those doors,” she said with a smile.    

    “Thank you,” Dagda replied, relieved. He kissed her forehead before leaving her room. Once her father left, Dawn finished packing and reached under her bed. She pulled out a long rope ladder. She and Marianne often used it to sneak out of the castle when they were younger. She hoped the flimsy thing would still hold her weight. She slung her pack over her shoulder, along with her bow and quiver, and flung the ladder out the window, making sure the ends were latched over the sill. She looked down with a gulp. The ladder was swaying a bit more than she would’ve preferred. Dawn steeled her courage, and began to descend the ladder. It was a shaky climb, and Dawn’s foot slipped a few times, but she was able to safely make it down the castle wall. She breathed out, relieved, and made her way to the Dark Forest.    
  
  
    Marianne kept her hand on the hilt of her sword as she made her way through the forest. She, Stuff, and Thang were patrolling the kingdom’s borders, making sure it was clear of any hunters foolish enough to enter the Dark Forest while the kingdoms were busy looking for the love crystals. So far, it had been a quiet patrol. Good, Marianne thought to herself. She was glad that, aside from herself and a handful of elves who offered to help with the Dark Forest search, her people were sticking to the Elven kingdom. The three were about to head back to the castle, when Marianne heard someone calling her name. She turned around, and saw Dawn and Sunny being ‘escorted’ by several dark fae.    

    “Dawn? What are you doing here?” Marianne asked as she ran up to her sister.    

    “We know where to find the love crystals!” Sunny and Dawn exclaimed at the same time. Marianne’s eyes widened in disbelief.    

    “Well, where are they? Are they in the Dark Forest?”   

    “No. Look, we know where they are, but we need help from the Sugar Plum Sorceress first!” Dawn explained.    

    “She must have something to help us track Imp!” Sunny added. Marianne cocked her eyebrow.   

    “Who’s Imp?”

  
    “Imp?! Of course it was Imp. The boy is a glutton for punishment, it seems,” Bog said as he paced the castle foyer, tapping his chin.    

    “You mean Imp’s taken the love crystals before?” Sunny asked.    

    “Yes, and the lady sorceress took away his ability to speak because of it. But that doesn’t explain how he got past Sugar Plum’s barrier,” Dawn looked at Sunny, and Sunny gulped hard. Marianne looked at the two, and realization spread across her face as she put the pieces together.   

    “Oh skies above, Sunny, you didn’t,” she said. Sunny grimaced. Bog looked at Marianne, confused. He then looked at Sunny, and his eyes widened.        

    “You’re a dwarf!” Bog shouted, “No wonder the barrier didn’t work, it only keeps out elves and dark fae!” He picked Sunny up by his overalls, looking at him straight in the eye. “What did you do with the love crystals? Why did you take them? Where are they now?” Bog shook Sunny as he hit him with questions.    

    “Bog, put him down!” Dawn yelled. “All of that doesn’t matter now, we need to hurry and get to the Sugar Plum Sorceress so she can help us track Imp while he’s in the Northern Sands!” Bog dropped Sunny suddenly as he and Marianne looked at Dawn with wide eyes.    

    “He went to the Northern Sands?” Marianne asked in disbelief.   

    “He’ll will die out there!” Bog said, worry on his face. “Alright, I’ll have Stuff and Thang escort you to the primrose field where you’ll find Sugar Plum,”    

    “But please stay safe!” Marianne added as she hugged her sister tight.    

    “Don’t worry, Marianne, we will,” Dawn assured, “as long as you do the same!” Dawn pointed a thin finger in Bog’s direction. “You better keep an eye on her, mister!” she said. Bog chuckled.    

    “I think the princess is more than capable of taking care of herself,” he replied. Dawn glared. She grabbed Bog by the arm and dragged him off to the side.    

    “Listen, Boggy,” Dawn growled, “I know my sister is tough, but I still don’t want anything to happen to her. Now you had better take good care of her or you’ll have me to deal with,”    

    “And what are you going to do, Princess?” Bog remarked, “Sing me to death?” Dawn smirked evilly, then pulled out her bow and fired an arrow in Bog’s direction. The arrow flew straight into Bog’s left horn. He fumbled at the force of the arrow, and looked at Dawn in disbelief and horror. Dawn fired several more arrows in Bog’s direction. He danced around the room, trying to dodge the arrows. Dawn readied another arrow. Bog backed up as quickly as his feet could go, hands in the air.   

    “Okay! Okay! I’ll take care of her! Just stop, you crazy she-devil!” Dawn lowered her bow, grinning. Marianne and Sunny looked at each other in astonishment. Dawn walked toward Sunny, but turned around quickly and fired one more arrow at Bog. He ducked as the arrow went flying over his head.    

    “Dawn! He gets it!” Marianne said, running in front of Bog. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he takes care of me,”    

    “Good! And Sunny will take care of me. So I had better see you once we get back!” Dawn said, pointing at her sister. Marianne sighed, then went over to Dawn and hugged her tightly.    

    “You can count on it,” she replied. Dawn hugged Marianne back, and she and Sunny left, following after Stuff and Thang. Marianne turned back to Bog, who was gingerly touching the arrow stuck in his horn. Marianne ran over to him.       

    “Are you all right?” she asked.    

    “She shot me!” Bog exclaimed.    

    “Yeah, Dawn can have a bit of a wild side,”       

    “SHE FUCKING SHOT ME!”    

    “I know! I know. It’s okay. Sit down, and hold still, I’m going to try and get that arrow out,” Marianne instructed. Bog grumbled, but sat on the staircase. Marianne stood next to him, grasping the shaft of the arrow firmly. She pulled, but Bog’s head followed, and he nearly fell over.    

    “I said hold still!” she said.    

    “A little difficult to do right now!” he replied. Marianne stepped back.       

    “Okay...let’s see…” Marianne took his head in her arms and held him against her chest.    

    “Wha-what are you doing?” he asked, feeling his cheeks flush as his face pressed against her breast.    

    “Just, don’t move, okay?” She held his head tightly and pulled on the arrow. Bog clawed at the stair in pain. Marianne began to wedge it out, until it finally came loose. The two sighed in relief, and Marianne sat next to Bog. He touched his horn.   

    “Great. I’m going to have a hole in this one now, I just know it,” he grumbled. Marianne chuckled.   

    “Think of it as a battle scar,” she replied.    

    “Yes, me running away from an elf princess half my height, that’ll be an impressive story,” he said sarcastically.    

    “I won’t tell if you won’t tell,” Marianne smirked. Bog laughed.   

    “I’d appreciate that,”    

    “Then it’ll be our little secret,” Marianne said with a grin. Bog smiled at her. 


	8. Two Sides of the Same Coin

    Dagda threw the ladder that hung out of Dawn’s window violently back into the room. He was furious. First Marianne, now Dawn. These were the days he wished he had boys. Dagda sent a messenger to fetch Roland.    
      
    Dagda sat at his desk, hand against his forehead. Roland walked in, bowing before the king.    

    “Your Majesty, you summoned me?” Roland said.    

    “Yes. Roland, I’m afraid my daughter has put herself in terrible danger. I need you to take your men and look for Dawn in the Northern Sands,”    

    “The Northern Sands? But sir, the Northern Sands are virtually uncharted! We could spend weeks searching for her and find nothing! How are we supposed to track her?” Dagda opened a small, wooden box on his desk. He pulled out a glowing orb of amber.    

    “With this,” he said, handing the orb to Roland. Roland looked at the orb inquisitively.    

    “What is it?”    

    “My daughters both have pendants as a sign of their royal birth. But the pendants are also my way of knowing where my girls are at any moment. This is Dawn’s jewel. Hold a candle underneath it, and it will create an indicator made of light that will point in the direction of my daughter’s location. Do. Not. Lose. It. I’m trusting you with my daughter’s life,” Roland held the jewel tightly, bowing once more.    

    “Have no fear, Your Majesty, We will bring Princess Dawn back to safety,”        

    “See that you do,” Dagda said, motioning Roland to leave. Dagda rubbed his tired eyes as Roland left. He looked up, and saw that damned skull staring at him again with its dark, empty sockets. Dagda walked over to the skull, picked it up, and raised it high as if to throw it. He huffed heavily, anger flaring. Dagda let out a deep breath. He cradled the skull in his hand, looking at it intensely. Maybe he could find a use for the thing.   
  
      
    Sunny held the love crystal up against the sunlight, letting the rays reflect inside the glimmering rock. Sunny let out a sigh as he put the crystal back in his pocket. Dawn looked down at Sunny, putting a hand on his shoulder.    

    “You okay?” she asked.    

    “It’s just...none of this would’ve happened if I wasn’t such an idiot,” Sunny sighed.    

    “It’s okay, Sunny, you’re setting things right,” she assured, “and you’ve got me helping you! So, don’t worry, it’ll work out,” Sunny looked up at Dawn. She was giving him that smile he loved so much. Sunny’s cheeks went red.    

    “By the way,” Dawn said, putting her hands behind her back, “why were you so set on getting that bow for me?”    

    “I...I just thought you would like it. I mean, you’d have something you’d use, and it would be from me, so every time you used it, you’d think, ‘Hey! Sunny gave this to me!’ And...I...um,” Sunny looked up at Dawn, who had her hands up to her mouth, smiling. Sunny blushed harder.    

    “Aww, Sunny,” Dawn giggled. Sunny smiled up at her, noticing the slight pink on Dawn’s cheeks. She was so beautiful, he thought.    

    “Yeah, well, because of me, we’re in this mess. But, together, we’re going to get out of it!” Sunny puffed his chest out, a determination in his walk. Dawn giggled again. Sunny laughed with her.    

    “Here we are!” Thang announced. Dawn’s eyes lit up when she saw the field of primroses.    

    “Oh! They’re beautiful!” she exclaimed.    

    “Thanks, you two,” Sunny said to Stuff and Thang, “We’ll take it from here. Wish us luck!” He grabbed Dawn’s hand and led her through the field while Dawn waved goodbye to Stuff and Thang.   
  
       

    “Breathe in,” Marianne instructed. Bog took in a deep breath, eyes closed. Marianne did the same.    

    “Breathe out,” Bog said. They both exhaled. Bog and Marianne sat out on the balcony of Bog’s quarters. Their hands were intertwined, a mixture of light and shadow billowing at their fingertips. Bog’s hands nearly engulfed Marianne’s. Marianne had wanted to compare magic with Bog, to see just how different paladins were from blackguards. To see if there was a connection at all.   
    The magic grew larger as the two concentrated. They continued their breathing pattern, focused on the magic before them. The light from Marianne’s hands brightened, but as it did, the shadows from Bog’s hands became more intense. They separated their hands, fingertips barely brushing, and the magic extended out. It was a perfect balance of light and darkness. They opened their eyes, snapped their hands shut, and the magic fizzled away. Marianne let out a breath. Bog chuckled.    

    “It does tire you out, yes,” he said.    

    “Yeah. But that was fascinating! It was almost like the magics fed off of each other,” Marianne replied.   

    “I noticed,” Bog looked at his hand, “when you focused your magic, I could feel it amplify mine,”    

    “Yeah, the same thing happened to me when you focused yours. Huh. Like two sides of the same coin,”    

    “It would appear so,” Bog stood up, holding a hand out. Marianne took it, and hoisted herself up.    

    “Thank you for humoring me,” she said to him.    

    “It was...an interesting experiment. You would be an excellent ally in battle,”     “You’re damn right I would,” Marianne said. Bog laughed. They were quiet for a moment, Bog holding tight to his staff.    

    “So…,” Marianne said, trying to fill the silence, “what do you think you’ll do now that we know the crystals aren’t in the Dark Forest?”   

    “Keep up patrols. I’m not taking any chances,”    

    “I went out with Stuff and Thang and we didn’t see a soul,”    

    “That doesn’t mean it will stay that way. Some people will do whatever it takes to get what they want, regardless of the consequences,” Marianne frowned. Bog noticed this. “Tell me, Marianne, have you been through the Dark Forest kingdom yet?” he asked.    

    “No, I haven’t gotten the chance,”   

    “Care to join me on a little trip?” Bog outstretched his arm before him. Marianne smiled, and walked out of the room, Bog following behind.   
  
    The two headed into the kingdom, and Marianne was finally able to take in the sights. Overshadowed by towering trees, houses were carefully built around the massive trunks and connected by bridges. Shops decorated the bottom of the trees, and a large, clear river ran through the center of it all. Marianne was taken aback, almost losing her balance from staring up so high. The kingdom was bustling with activity, dark fae of all kinds going about their day. Occasionally they would stop and take time to greet and chat with their king. Marianne was a little surprised at how casually they would speak to Bog. Suddenly, she heard a tiny voice call out Bog’s name. She turned around, and saw several small dark fae children running toward them. A young girl, who’s lower half was a spider’s body, hugged Bog firmly around his legs. The other children quickly did the same, nearly knocking Bog over. Bog chuckled, and ruffled the spider girl’s wavy, red hair. She looked up at Marianne, and fear spread across her face. She pulled on Bog’s long sash, hiding behind him.    

    “Mina, it’s okay,” Bog assured, placing a hand on her shoulder, “Marianne is a friend. She’s not here to hurt you,”    

    “But she’s an elf,” Mina said quietly. The other children’s eyes grew wide, and hid behind Bog. Marianne knelt down, meeting the little girl eye to eye.       

    “I know you’re scared. There are some not very nice elves out there. But, there are also elves who just want to be friends. And we want to prove it by helping protect the Dark Forest from bad people. That’s why I’m here. I’m here to help keep you all safe,” Mina still clung to Bog’s sash.    

    “She’s also a princess,” Bog said encouragingly. Mina gasped in pleasant surprise, perking up immediately as she ran over to Marianne, her spider legs creaking slightly.    

    “Are you really a real, live princess?!” she asked excitedly. Marianne laughed.    

    “Yes I am. See?” Marianne held up her pendant, letting Mina hold it. Mina’s eyes were wide and bright as she handled the pendant. The other dark fae children circled around Mina, awed at the golden necklace. Mina let it drop, and it swung loosely from Marianne’s neck.    

    “Can I have a hug?” Mina asked sweetly.        

    “Aww, of course you can,” Marianne replied, taking Mina into her arms. Mina locked her arms tightly around Marianne’s neck. She didn’t let go, even after Marianne dropped her arms. Marianne stood up, and Mina dangled from Marianne’s neck. Bog laughed.    

    “Okay, wee one, time to let the princess go,” Bog said, as he pried Mina from Marianne. Mina groaned in disappointment, pouting as Bog put her back on the ground. “Go on, all of you, go have fun,” he said to the kids. The other children said their goodbyes, and motioned Mina to follow them as they ran off. Mina waved as she hurried after her friends. Marianne waved back, a smile on her face.    

    “They’re really cute,” she said.   

    “They’re one of the many reasons I put so much effort into keeping this kingdom safe. To give them a secure future. A future where they won’t have to live in fear anymore,” Bog turned to Marianne. “Maybe they will, sooner than I thought,” Marianne looked at Bog, and saw that he was smiling at her. Marianne felt herself blush, and looked away bashfully, a small smile on her face.     

    “Thank you for trusting me,” she said.     

    “You’ve proven you deserve the chance. I just wanted to show you what I’m fighting for,” he replied. Marianne looked around the kingdom. She breathed out, and looked at him.   

    “And I will do everything in my power to help keep it safe,” she said, determination in her eyes. Bog smiled.   

    “Thank you. Now, come on! There’s still more I want to show you!” Bog held out his hand. Marianne took it, allowing Bog to lead her through the rest of the kingdom.   
  
  
            
    Sunny and Dawn stood in front of the cottage. Sunny gulped hard, nervous about meeting the sorceress face to face. Dawn reached out and took Sunny’s hand, giving it a firm squeeze of assurance. Sunny looked up at Dawn, and nodded. Dawn let go of Sunny’s hand and knocked on the door.       

    “Come in!” a voice called out cheerfully. Dawn opened the door slowly and saw the Sugar Plum Sorceress happily dancing about her room, snatching up certain ingredients and placing them in a large pot. She put in a dash of blue powder, and a puff of smoke shot out of the pot, creating a sparkling blue glow. She turned toward her two guests.    

    “Welcome!” she said extending her arms out, “It’s been a while since I was last visited by royalty. To what do I owe this visit?”    

    “How did you know I’m a princess?” Dawn asked. Plum gestured to Dawn’s pendant. “Oh. Right. Anyway, my lady Plum, we’re here about the love crystals,”    

    “Oh! Did you find them! Wonderful! Where are they?” Dawn elbowed Sunny. Sunny pulled the crystal out of his pocket and handed it to Plum. Plum frowned. “Only one? Where are the rest?”    

    “That’s why we came to you, my lady, we need help tracking them,”   

    “If I could help with that, wouldn’t you think Id’ve already found them by now?”    

    “We need help tracking the person their with,” Sunny interjected. Plum raised an eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at Sunny and walked up to him, inspecting his face.    

    “You’re a dwarf,” she said bluntly, “What are you doing all the way out here?”    

    “I live in the Elven Kingdom, my lady, and I know who took the crystals,” Sunny let out a sigh, “It was a dark fae boy named-”    

    “IMP?!” Plum shouted suddenly, “Ooh that little trouble maker! You’d think he’d learn his lesson after the last time he stole the crystals,” Plum put her hands on her hips and paced. “But how did he get past the barrier? I set it up so he wouldn’t be able to get in while I was out,”    

    “That was because of me, your ladyship,” Sunny said, head down. “I helped Imp steal the crystals,” Plum looked at Sunny with wide eyes, then with anger. Her hair began to flare and glow.    

    “YOU?! And you dare come back to the scene of the crime! I ought’a turn you into a frog for your actions!”    

    “My lady, please!” Dawn said, standing in front of Sunny, her hands out. “My friend made a mistake, yes, but he’s trying to fix it now! And right now we need your help finding Imp in the Northern Sands!” Plum gasped.   

    “He’s in the Northern Sands? Skies above, that’s suicide! I want the kid to learn a lesson, not die! Okay, let me see,” Plum quickly ran about the room, searching for something. She spoke to herself in a quiet, frantic voice as she looked. “Aha!” she said as she finally found what she was looking for. In her hand was a dark green, tear shaped gem. She handed the gem to Dawn. “This gem, when lit by the flame of a candle, will direct you to the location of dark fae, no matter how large the area. Use it, and you should be able to track down Imp in the Northern Sands,” Dawn let out a sigh of relief.    

    “Thank you, my lady!”    

    “Here, one more thing,” She grabbed a water skin from off a hook on the wall and handed it to Sunny. “A skin of never ending water. Keep it close, you’ll need it. And please be careful, Your Highness, that desert is incredibly dangerous. Don’t do anything foolish on my behalf,”   

    “Yes, ma’am,” Dawn replied with a nod. Plum saw the two out of her cottage.    

    “Head northwest. It’s the quickest way to the Northern Sands. And good luck, both of you,” Sunny and Dawn said their goodbyes, and made their way to the unforgiving desert.    
  



	9. North and South

    It took what felt like hours of walking before the trees of the Dark Forest began to dwindle. Dawn and Sunny came upon a flat, dry savannah. Patches of grass were scattered scarcely around the field. They trekked on, making their way through the savannah, until they reached a small cliffside, and stared out into the Northern Sands. The desert seemed endless; a sea of sand stretching on for miles. Dawn and Sunny looked at each other, providing reassurance, then hopped down the cliffside and headed into the desert. Dawn took out the gem Plum gave her. Sunny lit a candle, and handed it to Dawn, who placed it under the gem. The jewel began to glow green, and an arrow formed above it, pointing west. The two steeled their courage, and followed the gem’s direction.   
  
    Sunny and Dawn spent three days traversing the hot wasteland. They would pitch their tents during the day, doing their best to fight off the blistering heat, and travel by night, letting the gem guide them. This particular night was winder than usual, and Dawn did her best to shield the candle’s flame from the desert wind. The arrow of light would flicker away every time the flame would move too far over. Despite this, Dawn had a feeling they were close, seeing as how the arrow would get brighter every day they made their way through the desert. Sunny then spotted a small cave peeking out of a tower of sand-buffed rocks. The arrow wavered, but glowed brightly. The two ran as quickly as they could to the cave, calling out for Imp. They listened for a response, but heard nothing. They called again, only this time they heard what sounded like running footsteps. 

    Suddenly, Imp came running out of the cave. Dawn and Sunny watched him run off frantically. They heard a low rumbling coming from deep within the cave. The rumbling became louder and more forceful. Dawn and Sunny ran from the cave, and as they did, a humungous, green lizard with large flaps on the side of its head burst out of the cave, destroying it completely. It roared, shaking the sky. It’s huge, clawed legs began digging into the sand, and it slithered down into the ground. Sunny and Dawn stopped, listening for the lizard. They felt the sand beneath them move, and they jumped out of the way just as the lizard breeched out of the sand. The lizard landed with a thud, getting back on all four legs. The scales on its lean body flared as it roared once more. Dawn and Sunny screamed, knowing they had nowhere to go.    

    Suddenly, a cloud of pink dust billowed in front of the giant lizard. Dawn and Sunny were hunched over, hands over their heads. They peeked out, and saw the giant lizard shaking its long, thin tail happily as it looked at the two. Imp sat atop the lizard, holding the love crystal cluster up in the air triumphantly. He hopped off the lizard, and headed off into the desert. The giant lizard wrapped its body around Dawn and Sunny, affectionately licking their heads. The two looked at each other, then called for Imp to come back as the lizard cuddled its large head against them. But Imp was long gone.    

    “Great. Now what do we do?” Sunny asked.   
  
  
    Griselda couldn’t help but notice how much time her son was spending with the elven princess. Between patrols, visits to the kingdom, and long nights working on paperwork together, the two always seemed to be in each other’s company. This made Griselda wonder if there was more going on between them. She smiled at the thought of her boy finally finding someone to love, and it being Merideth’s daughter no less! Oh, how excited her friend would be, seeing their children fall in love with each other! But Griselda knew her son, and knew he would try to keep his walls up. She stopped Bog in the middle of a hallway.   

    “Where are you heading off to?” Griselda asked coyly.   

    “Marianne and I are just going to do some light sparring. Don’t worry, it won’t take long,” Bog started to head off.    

    “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with that young lady,” Bog stopped in his tracks, cursing the blush that came to his cheeks.    

    “So I enjoy her company, what’s wrong with that?” Bog said, trying to sound as casual as he could. Griselda grinned widely. Bog blushed harder. “Mother, no!”   

    “Oh, why not! You two have so much in common! And you said yourself, you enjoy her company!”   

    “As a friend! And besides, I don’t want anything to do with love anymore. I know better than to play with fire. So, just let it go, Mother,” Griselda frowned as Bog stomped off. She wasn’t going to give up that easily. All they needed was a small push in the right direction…  
  
    Marianne was already working on her strikes against one of the dummies when Bog came out. He jogged over to her, and Marianne waved to him.       

    “Hey,” she said, leaning on her staff, “what took you?” Bog let out a groan.   

    “My mother,” he replied as he picked up a staff, giving it a few swings. “She’s insisting that there’s something going on between us,” Marianne laughed.    

    “Really? That’s ridiculous!”    

    “That’s what I said! But, you know my mother,” Bog sighed.    

    “Yeah, she’s a bit of a romantic,” Marianne hit the dummy a few times. “But romance isn’t for me, not any more anyway,”    

    “Pfft, I know that feeling,” Bog began to hit the dummy before him hard, “I mean, what’s the point? You pour your heart out to a person and what do they do? Chew you up and spit you out,”    

    “And then they have the _gall_ to expect you to come crawling back when they want to play again! Love is nothing but a-”   

    “Cruel joke! And I’m not-”       

    “Going to be a fool again!” The two swung their staffs around, and the staffs hit with a loud _thwack_!  They looked at each other, expressions stern. It didn’t last long though before they burst into laughter. Marianne brushed her hair out of her face.   

    “I don’t know about you,” she said, “but I think I’m ready for some sparring,” Bog grinned, taking stance.    

    “I think I’d like that, tough girl,” Marianne smiled back, and lunged in for the first swing.  
  
    After sparring, the two walked into the throne room, and their jaws dropped. It was dressed with flowers and hearts cut out of leaves. A long table, covered with a deep red tablecloth, was decorated with candles, food, and wine. Griselda stood in the middle of the room, smiling.    

    “Oh, don’t mind me! Just doing a little sprucing up!” she said, her hands folded together. She walked toward the stunned couple, pulling them into the room. “Go ahead, sit down, eat! You must be hungry from all that sparring,” She gave them each a small push as she left the room. “Behave you two!” Bog and Marianne looked at each other.   

    “See? See what I put up with?” Bog groaned. Marianne let out a laugh. She walked over to the table and plucked a grape from a vine.    

    “I don’t know, Bog, my matches didn’t come with food,” she said, eating the grape.    

    “Well, I’m glad to see one of us is enjoying themselves,” he grumbled. Marianne picked up an apple and shoved it in Bog’s mouth.       

    “Just shut up and eat, you big grump,” she snickered. Bog took a bite out of the apple, juice running down his chin. He wagged his finger at Marianne as he took the apple out of his mouth.    

    “You are so going to pay for that,” he said between chews.    

    “Was...was that a _threat_?” Marianne asked incredulously. Bog grinned, picking up a large cream pastry. Marianne’s eyes widened, and she ran to the other side of the table, Bog chasing after her. “Bog, don’t you dare!” Marianne warned. Bog reached over and grabbed Marianne’s arm. He pulled her toward him, and pushed the pastry into her face. Bog laughed hard as Marianne wiped the cream off her nose. She dipped her hand in the pastry and threw a handful of cream onto Bog’s cheek.    

    “Oh, this means war!” Bog shouted playfully. He picked up the vine of grapes and began chucking the fruit in Marianne’s direction. Marianne ducked under the table, taking up a wedge of cheese and throwing hard. Bog dodged it, returning Marianne’s attack with a slice of pie. Marianne squeaked as the pie hit her head, slices of apple dripping down her hair. She picked up a cheese knife, pointing it forward.    

    “En garde!” Marianne shouted. Bog grabbed a spoon, and the two began dueling with their cutlery. Bog knocked the knife out of Marianne’s hand, pointing the spoon in her face.    

    “Well played, madam, but it appears I am the victor!” he said with a laugh. Marianne cocked her eyebrow, then grabbed Bog by the waist and rubbed her sticky hair all over his shirt. Bog pushed her off, and Marianne laughed hard. Bog joined her as soon as he saw her hair; her brown locks were glued together and stuck out inches from her head. Bog attempted to fix Marianne’s hair.   

    “Thanks,” she giggled, patting down the ends. Bog leaned against the table, catching his breath after all that laughing.    

    “I don’t think this is what my mother had in mind when she set all this up,” he said.    

    “I think you’re right. Besides, it’s not really my thing. I like it when we go places. Explore, have adventures, you know, the stuff we’ve been doing!” Bog looked at Marianne. Marianne blushed when she realized what she was saying. “Not that I see those as romantic or anything,” she said quickly.   

    “Don’t worry, Marianne, I know what you meant,” Bog chuckled. Marianne gave him a sideways glance. “So, tell me, is there any place in particular you like to explore the most?” he asked.   

    “Hrmm. I haven’t been to the Southern Meadows in a long time. I’d love to go back. It’s so beautiful there,”    

    “The Southern Meadows?”    

    “Yeah! Don’t tell me you’ve never visited the Southern Meadows,”   

    “Not since I was a child,” Bog admitted. Marianne gasped loudly, making Bog jump.    

    “Well that’s just not acceptable! Tell you what, we’ll get cleaned up and I’ll take you out there tonight!” Bog looked down in thought. He nodded.    

    “Alright. Sounds like a plan. Tonight then,” Marianne smiled. Her hair was a mess, and she still had cream on her face, but there was something about that smile of hers that made Bog’s stomach twirl. He was a little worried about that.   
  
  
    Imp wandered about the desert, clutching tightly to the crystal cluster. He was hot and thirsty and didn’t know where he was going. For the first time in his life, Imp was actually worried. At least the night air was cool, a relief from the day’s blistering heat. He scanned the horizon, looking for any kind of landmark amongst the endless sand. His ears perked up when he saw what appeared to be lights in the distance. Imp rubbed his eyes, making sure the desert heat wasn’t playing tricks on his mind. He opened his eyes wide, and saw that the lights were still there. He nearly jumped in excitement as he made his way toward the lights.  
      
    As Imp got closer, he saw that the desert ended abruptly and transformed into a lush, green rainforest. The scattered lights shone through the thick forest. Imp squealed in delight. He was saved! He ran toward the forest, but stopped when he felt the sand below him shake. He turned around, and gasped as he saw the gigantic lizard from before running straight for him. Imp turned to run, but the lizard jumped high, landing in front of Imp, blocking his path. Dawn and Sunny sat atop the lizard’s head.    

    “Good girl, Lizzie!” Sunny said as he pet the lizard’s scales affectionately. Lizzie purred as Sunny pet her. Dawn jumped down, walking over to Imp, who was knocked onto his back.    

    “Okay, Imp, no more running. We came for the love crystals, and we’re going to get them back!” Dawn said firmly. She held her hand out. “Hand them over, please,” Imp squeaked sadly, his ears drooping. He sat up, taking the cluster from his tail.       
    Suddenly, a large net swooped over Lizzie and Sunny. Dawn and Imp looked up in shock as a large group composed of elves, dwarfs, and dark-skinned men and women surrounded them, pointing various weapons. Two of the men threw another net over Dawn and Imp, trapping them under its webbing. A blue-skinned woman stepped forward. She had large, dark blue eyes, dark green and purple seaweed-like hair, and a pair of long fins extended from her arms. A dark fae? Dawn thought to herself. The blue woman pointed at spear at Dawn and narrowed her eyes.    

    “Who are you?” she asked firmly. Imp’s ears perked up, and he began to squeal happily, reaching out toward the woman. The woman looked at Imp, surprise spreading across her face.    

    “Imp? Oh skies above, Imp! What are you doing out here?!” She put her spear down, and unwrapped the net from Dawn and Imp. The others pointed their weapons, but the woman gestured them to stand down. Imp ran into the woman’s arms, hugging her tightly.    

    “Who is this boy, Serena?” one of the dark-skinned men asked.    

    “He’s from the Dark Forest, Torin, like me,” the woman explained.    

    “And the others?” Torin asked. Serena looked at Imp.    

    “Are they with you?” she asked him. Imp nodded, grinning up at her. “They’re okay, Torin, release them,” Torin nodded, and signaled the others to remove the net from Lizzie and Sunny. Lizzie flared her scales, but Sunny cooed at her, calming her down. Dawn stepped forward.    

    “Excuse me, Serena was it?” Dawn asked. Serena nodded. “I’m sorry we startled your people like that. Frankly, you surprised us! We didn’t expect anything out here, much less a village! Please forgive us,”    

    “And who are you, miss?” Serena asked.    

    “I am Dawn, princess of the Elven kingdom,” The elves of the group gasped, getting down on one knee before Dawn. Dawn blushed.        

    “What is elven royalty doing all the way out here?” Serena asked. Dawn gestured to the cluster in Imp’s hand. Serena’s eyes narrowed. She snatched the cluster from Imp.   

    “Imp! You stole them _again_?! Why do you insist on stealing these troublesome things, you know how dangerous they are!” Imp looked up at Serena sadly, his ears down. Serena let out a sigh. “Well, let’s hope you didn’t do too much damage,” She smiled, rubbing Imp’s head.    

    “Okay, I’m really confused,” Sunny said, “Can someone please explain what is going on here?” Serena laughed.    

    “Yes, I suppose some explanation is needed here. Come, all of you, rest at our village. I will explain everything there,” Imp hugged Serena tightly as the group all walked into the forest, Lizzie doing her best to squeeze through the trees.    
  



	10. In All Honesty

    Marianne paced about the foyer, waiting for Bog. She was wearing a light tunic under her velvet cloak, arm bracers, her sun pendant, and a pair of slacks and boots. 

    “Come _on_ , Bog,” she grumbled impatiently, hands on her hips. “I want to get going!” She heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She looked up, and saw Bog, dressed rather casually. He wore his slacks, a long-sleeved tunic, and an emerald pendant. He smiled at her as he came down the stairs, and Marianne blushed. She ruffled her hair, trying to hide her burning cheeks. Bog stepped next to her. 

    “You ready to go?” he asked quietly. His voice was smooth and deep, and his words rolled with his accent. Marianne blushed harder. She looked down at his bare feet. 

    “No shoes?” she asked.

    “Can’t find any in my size,” Bog replied with a smile. Marianne laughed. 

    “And here I was thinking it was the sixth toe,”

    “That too,” Marianne laughed again. Bog put his hand on her back. “We should get going before Mother realizes what we’re doing,” 

    “Yeah, the last thing we need is a quartet of bards serenading us on our trip,” Bog let out a laugh. 

    “Goodness knows she would know where to find them too,” The two left through the castle doors, and made their way south. 

 

    Bog led Marianne though the majority of the walk, since he knew the forest better. He held a lantern in front of him, Marianne following behind. They chatted quietly as they walked. Marianne pulled her cloak over her arms. Summer was slowly winding down, and the nights were getting cooler. Bog looked down at Marianne. He wrapped his arm around her, rubbing the outside of her arm. Marianne looked up at Bog. He kept his eyes ahead, but even in the glow of the lantern, she could tell he was blushing. She smiled, feeling her cheeks flush as she stepped closer to him. 

    “Thank you,” she said. 

    “No problem,” he replied. 

 

    They walked like that until they exited the forest, and an immense field appeared before them. Marianne squealed and ran ahead. She let her cloak fly free. Bog stared out at the meadows. The grass was soft and green, covering the land for miles. Magic flowers and herbs grew everywhere, glowing in the moonlight. The night sky was a dark purple and glittered with stars. It was beautiful, he had to admit. Bog saw Marianne run across a section of the meadow, then suddenly disappear. 

    “Marianne!” he called out. He ran toward where she was last, and slipped down the small drop-off. He quickly lost his balance, and fell forward. Marianne caught him, her arms wrapped firmly around his chest. Her face was buried into his tunic, and she was laughing. Bog blushed hard. He stood up straight, and Marianne brought her face up to look at him. 

    “Careful there, Your Majesty,” she said with a smirk, “These meadows can be a little bumpy,” Bog looked down at her, his hands floating, unsure where to put them. Marianne let him go, then turned around to run through the meadows. Bog watched her go, a small, dreamy smile spreading across his face. He blew out the lantern, set it on the ground, and quickly chased after Marianne. As they ran through the meadows, fireflies would fly out of the grass, decorating the sky with their soft glow. Crickets and cicadas chirped loudly, but went silent when Marianne and Bog ran through. Marianne’s laughter carried far throughout the meadow. Bog ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to her. His long legs carried him quickly across the meadow as he closed the gap between him and Marianne. Marianne looked back, and squealed once she realized how close Bog was. She ran faster, but Bog kept gaining on her. He leapt towards her, tackling her to the ground. 

    They rolled across the meadow, both in a fit of giggles. Bog landed on his back with Marianne top top of him, her back on his front. Bog’s arms were wrapped around Marianne’s chest, and Marianne had her hands on Bog’s forearms. They were both laughing like crazy, and Bog ran his hand through Marianne’s hair. Bog then buried his face in the crook of her neck. Marianne let out a gasp. A pleasant chill ran through her, giving her goosebumps. His breath warmed her neck, and suddenly, she felt his lips brush softly against her skin.

    “Bog,” she breathed. Bog realized what he was doing and pulled back immediately. He released Marianne, and she rolled off of him. Bog stood up, quickly walking away from her. “Wait!” she called out, chasing after him. She reached out and grabbed his arm. Bog stopped and looked back at her. His face was flushed, but his eyes were filled with fear. He covered his mouth with his other hand. 

    “Marianne, I’m so sorry,” he mumbled, “I don’t know what came over me. Dammit, I promised myself I wouldn’t let this happen again! I can’t be around you right now!” He shoved her arm off and continued walking. Marianne grabbed his arm again, looking at him sternly. 

    “Bog, tell me what this is all about,” she said. 

    “Marianne, I can’t,” he said quietly. 

    “Please, Bog, I want to help,” She looked up at him, her fiery brown eyes filled with concern. Bog let out a sigh, then sat himself down in the grass. Marianne sat next to him, releasing his arm. 

    “I made a mistake, Marianne, and I don’t want to repeat it,” 

    “What happened?” Marianne asked carefully. Bog stared up at the stars, quiet for a moment. Marianne scooted closer to him, hesitant at first, but eventually took his hand, grasping it firmly. Bog couldn’t help but smile at her. He laid down, taking Marianne with him, hand in hand. 

    “There was this woman. The most beautiful creature I had ever known. Her name was Serena,” 

 

 

    Dawn, Sunny, and Imp all sat around a bonfire, slurping on soup. Lizzie was curled up behind Sunny, sleeping peacefully. Serena sat next to Imp. 

    “How’s the soup?” she asked. 

    “It’s very good, thank you!” Dawn replied cheerfully. 

    “Oh, don’t thank me, my husband made the soup,” 

    “Your husband?” Dawn asked. Serena smiled, and left her seat briefly. She returned with a very tall, very large dark-skinned man. He had a full, black beard and warm eyes. 

    “Ah, so these are the guests my lovely wife has been speaking about!” he said in a deep, luscious voice. 

    “Yes, Brutus, and they loved the soup,” Brutus let out a hearty laugh. 

    “I am glad to hear it! It’s my mother’s recipe, and I’m sure she would be pleased to hear it’s such a hit!” 

    “So, let me get this straight,” Sunny said, setting his empty bowl aside. “You’re telling me that there’s been an entire community living out here in this oasis in the middle of a desert for generations?” 

    “That is correct,” Serena replied. 

    “And you, the elves and dwarves, are all people who came out into this desert and were rescued by the people of this forest,” 

    “Yes indeed,” Brutus said with a smile. 

    “So now you all live together as one giant community?”

    “You got it!” Serena said. 

    “Why is it then that nobody’s heard of this place?” 

    “Many people who come here end up staying,” Brutus explained, “Some in part because no one wants to traverse that awful desert again, but mostly because when you become a part of this community, you become family. And that’s how we treat everyone, like family,” 

    “Serena, if you don’t mind me asking, how did you come all the way out here from the Dark Forest?” Dawn asked. Serena looked down sadly. Brutus put his hand on her shoulder. She smiled up at her husband, placing her hand over his. Serena turned to Dawn. 

    “I’m here because of a broken heart,” She looked out to the horizon. “Tell me, do you know Prince Bog, son of Queen Griselda?” 

    “He’s king now! Don’t worry, Griselda’s still alive,” Sunny said. Serena’s eyes went wide. 

    “King?” She let out a small laugh, “I suppose it was bound to happen at some point. Anyway, I used to be a knight, serving as a guardian of the Dark Forest kingdom. Bog and I...we were close friends,” 

 

 

_“Bog!” Serena called out. The prince turned around to face his friend, smiling as he saw her. “I got your message. What’s this all about?” Bog grinned._

_“It’s a surprise!” Serena made a face. “Come on, please? Humor me?” he said, putting his hands together. She let out a sigh._

_“Alright, but only because you asked so nicely,”_

_“Excellent! Come on, its this way!” He took her hands as he led her through the forest._

_Serena knew they were getting close once Bog put his hands over her eyes._

_“You really want this to be a surprise, don’t you?” she said. Bog carefully led her through the woods. She could hear the sound of running water._

_“Okay, we’re here,” he removed his hands from her face and she opened her eyes. They were at a small waterfall, which connected to the river through a pool. On the shore was a tiny table and two chairs on either side. The table was decorated with food and drinks. Serena looked at Bog, who smiled at her._

_“Bog, what’s all this?” she asked._

_“I...it’s for you,” he said bashfully._

_“For...for me?” Her eyes went wide. Bog took her hand as he led her to the table._

_“I know how much you love being by the water, so I thought this spot would be perfect! I also picked out your favorites,” he gestured to the table._

_“Bog…” He put her hand between his._

_“Serena, we’ve known each other for a long time, and I am so lucky I am able to call you my friend. But, to me, you are so much more than that. You’re beautiful, charming, skilled, and I…” he gulped hard. “I think I’ve fallen for you,” Serena covered her mouth, her face blushing. He brought her hand lightly to his lips._

_“I want to start something with you, Serena. I want to be with you,” He smiled at her. Serena stared at him, unsure of what to say, of what to feel. She gently removed her hand from his, and took a step back._

_“Serena?” Bog asked, a hint of worry in his voice._

_“Bog, I am...very flattered. I am. But…” She breathed in, tears forming in her eyes. “I don’t think I can do this,” Bog’s smile faded, and he looked down, trying to process her words._

_“But...why not?” he asked, reaching out toward her. She took another step back._

_“Because I…” Her tears began to flow down her cheeks. “Because I don’t feel the same way,” Bog felt his heart drop._

_“Serena…”_

_“Bog, I’m sorry!” she turned heel and ran, sobbing hard. Bog stumbled back, leaning on the table, tears falling from his eyes._

 

 

    “Bog…” Marianne tightened her grip on his hand. He looked at her, and she could see his blue eyes glistening with tears. He breathed in deep, letting out a forceful breath. 

    “I wish I could say it ended there,” Bog continued. “I wish it had. But, it didn’t,” 

 

 

_A week had gone by. Serena had been avoiding Bog ever since that day. He would try to cut her off to talk with her, but she simply ran whenever he got the opportunity. At this point, Bog’s hurt was turning into frustration. She wouldn’t even give him the chance to explain! He leaned against the balcony of his quarters, watching her from up above. She was swimming in the river, as graceful and fluid as silk. Bog let out a sigh._

_Suddenly, Stuff entered the room._

_“You’re needed in the throne room, Your Highness!” she said. Bog turned from the balcony, taking one last, long look at Serena, and headed to the throne room with a scowl on his face._

_His mother sat upon her throne, listening carefully to Thang’s report. The Sugar Plum Sorceress stood in the room, her arms crossed, frowning. Bog bowed before his mother._

_“You summoned me?” he asked._

_“Yes, dear, apparently there has been a theft,”_

_“My love crystals have been stolen!” Plum interjected. Bog’s eyebrows shot up._

_“The...the love crystals?” he asked._

_“Yes! And I have tracked the thief to this forest. But, now I don’t know where to look next,”_

_“That’s where you come in, my dear,” Griselda said to Bog. “Go into the kingdom and ask around if anyone has seen anything odd or unusual. Stuff and Thang will go with you,”_

_“Yes, Mother,” Bog nodded, and quickly turned heel, Stuff and Thang following behind him._

 

_Bog ordered the two dark fae to tackle the eastern and western sides of the kingdom while Bog went north. He asked around, but no one had seen anything out of the ordinary. Bog spent hours searching, but turned up nothing. He sat on a wall, taking a breather._

_“Bog!” a small voice rang out. Bog looked up to see who was calling his name. It was Mina, running as fast as her thin legs could take her. Bog hopped off the wall, kneeling down before the exhausted child._

_“I...I know you’re looking for weird stuff!” she huffed._

_“That I am. Have you seen anything weird?”_

_“The-the blacksmith’s! There was a pink cloud, and then the blacksmith and his wife stopped yelling at each other! They started to hug each other real tight!” Bog knew this was what he was looking for.The blacksmith and his wife’s marriage had been on the rocks for years now, and to have it suddenly mended just like that… Bog gave Mina a kiss on the forehead._

_“Thank you, Mina, I need to go!” He said as he ran off towards the blacksmith’s._

 

_Bog reached the blacksmith’s just in time to see a young boy flee from the scene. Bog recognized the lad: an orphan boy simply called ‘Imp’. Bog chased after him, and saw that Imp was holding a pink rock in his hands. That must be it, Bog thought. Bog ran faster, quickly catching up to the boy. Imp looked back, and screamed once he realized he was being chased. Imp twisted a crystal out of the sandstone, crushing it between his fingers. He threw the powder behind him, trying to stop Bog, but Bog easily avoided the cloud. Bog moved back next to Imp, and scooped him up._

_“NO!” Imp yelled as he thrashed about. “NO!”_

_“Imp! You know better than to steal, especially from the Sugar Plum Sorceress!”_

_“NO!” Imp tried to bite Bog’s arm, but only hurt his teeth against Bog’s armor. Bog yanked the crystal cluster out of Imp’s grip. He held the boy in front of him._

_“Why did you do something so foolish as to steal these crystals?” Bog asked. Imp started to cry._

_“I...I just wanted to see people be happy,” Imp sniffled. “When people are in love, they’re happy together. And knowing I helped makes me happy. Can’t I have that, at least?” Bog sighed._

_“Imp, I know you meant well, but playing with something so dangerous only leads to trouble. Just be glad it was me who caught you,”  Bog hugged Imp, letting the boy cry into his shoulder plate. Bog looked down at the cluster. He twisted a crystal from the stone, examining it. Bog quietly slipped the crystal into his arm bracer, and put Imp on the ground. “Come on,” Bog said taking the lad’s hand. “We had better return these,”_

 

_“So, this is the little thief,” Plum said, taking the cluster from Bog. Imp’s ears drooped low, a look of fear on his face._

_“I assure you, my lady sorceress, his intentions were innocent,”_

_“Regardless, a lesson must be learned here,” Plum waved her finger over Imp’s head, and a puff of blue emerged from her nail. Imp coughed as the cloud disappeared. Imp opened his mouth to say something, but only a small squeak came out. He tried to talk again, but it was useless. Imp’s eyes welled up with tears as he sat on the floor. He began to cry in a series of pitiful squeaks._

_“What did you do?” Bog asked._

_“If Imp can restrain himself from stealing from me again in three years time, I will return his ability to speak,”_

_“Isn’t that a little harsh?” Plum glared at Bog. Bog gulped. “Forgive me, my lady, that was out of term,”_

_“You are forgiven. Now if you excuse me, I must return this to its rightful place,” With that, Plum disappeared in a puff of blue smoke. Bog knelt down next to Imp, comforting the crying child._

 

_That night, Bog waited patiently for Serena to return from her patrol. He stood at the edge of the kingdom, keeping an eye out for her lantern. He perked up when he saw a light in the forest, followed by the sound of Serena humming. Bog walked carefully toward her, doing his best not to be seen. He spotted her, and whispered out her name. Serena stopped, looking around to see who had called her. Bog stepped out of the shadows. Serena made a move to run, but Bog lunged forward, grabbing her arm._

_“Serena, please!” Bog said._

_“Bog, we’ve already discussed this! I can’t be with you!”_

_“I’m here to apologize!” She stopped struggling. Bog let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, Serena, for putting you on the spot like that. I suppose I should’ve been more straight forward with you rather than setting up that whole spectacle,”_

_“A little bluntness might have been nice, yes,”_

_“But, I’m here to make it up to you,” Bog said, hand behind his back. He slipped  the crystal out of his bracer and crushed it in his hand, just as he had seen Imp do it._

_“What do you mean?” Serena asked. Bog smiled at her._

_“I know we can make this work,” He brought his hand in front of him and blew the dust in Serena’s face. She gasped, dropping her lantern. As she coughed, Bog took her face into his hands. Serena opened her eyes._

_“Bog?” she said._

_“Oh, Serena,” Bog leaned in and kissed her. He moved his mouth over hers, taking in her taste. It felt so right. Suddenly, Serena shoved him off of her. Bog looked at her, confused. Serena had tears and anger in her eyes. “I...I don’t understand,” Bog said._

_“You used a love crystal? On me? Bog, how could you?!” she shouted._

_“I...I just wanted you to feel the same way I feel about you,”_

_“I already told you how I felt! But apparently no just wasn’t good enough for you, was it?!”_

_“Serena-”_

_“DON’T! You were my friend, Bog, how could you do this to me? I never want to see you again!” Serena ran off, leaving Bog behind once more._

 

 

    “I left the very next day,” Serena explained. “I didn’t know where I was going. All I knew was that I wanted to get away. Everything was a dull blur. I somehow found my way into the desert, and that’s when I met Brutus,” Serena smiled up at her husband. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

    “So, the love crystal didn’t work?” Sunny asked. 

    “That’s right,” Serena replied. 

    “Do you know why?” Dawn asked. Serena bit her bottom lip. 

    “I think it was because I was already in love with him,” 

    “But you said you didn’t feel the same way!” Sunny exclaimed. 

    “You’re right. I didn’t feel the same way as Bog. But I loved him as much as anyone would love their best friend,”

    “Love comes in many different forms,” Brutus said, “but it is love nonetheless,” 

    “I guess that’s why the crystal didn’t work on us, right, Sunny?” Dawn said with a giggle. Sunny laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. Dawn’s smile faded. “Sunny?” Sunny sighed. 

    “Dawn, we need to talk,” 

    “I think that’s our cue,” Brutus said. Serena stood up, gesturing Imp to follow. 

    “We’ll give you two some privacy,” Serena said with a smile. The three went into their home. Sunny and Dawn sat in silence for a moment. 

    “So...um...what did you want to talk about?” Dawn asked. 

    “After hearing Serena’s story, it made me realize something. You’re my best friend. I’ve always been honest with you. And I need to be honest now,” Sunny took a deep breath, “I need you to know the truth of how I feel about you. I like you, Dawn. I like you a lot. But our friendship is so much more important to me than my feelings...So, if you don’t feel the same way, just let me know, and I’ll never bring it up again,” Dawn stared at Sunny, her cheeks pink. Sunny gulped, not sure if he should have been so blunt. Dawn looked down at her feet. 

    “I’m...I’m not sure what to say,” she admitted. 

    “Please, don’t think you need to answer right away. If you need time, I am more than okay with waiting,” 

    “Sunny,” 

    “Sometimes sleeping on it helps too,”

    “Sunny!” 

    “Sorry…” Sunny said quietly. Dawn giggled. She smiled at Sunny, her eyes bright. 

    “Our friendship is important to me too. But, I would be lying if I said I didn’t like you a lot too…” 

    “R-really?” 

    “Really,” She threw herself onto Sunny, hugging him tight. Sunny let out a content sigh, hugging her back. Dawn moved back, and gave Sunny a quick kiss on his freckled nose. They both giggled as they hugged again. 

    “You know your father’s going to kill me, right?” Sunny pointed out. Dawn put Sunny’s face in her hands. 

    “I’d like to see him try,” she said with a grin. Sunny put his hands over hers, smiling back. 

 

 

    Bog let out a disgruntled sigh.

    “I never saw her again. Skies above only know where she could be now. She probably still hates me, not that I blame her, after the fool thing I did,” Marianne was quiet. Bog looked at her, then sat up and pulled away, ashamed. Marianne reached out a took his hand again. He shoved her hand off of his. 

    “Marianne, don’t! Not even a love crystal would work for a monster like me! I lost my best friend because of my selfishness, and the last thing I deserve is your pity...or  your companionship,” Bog stood up, and began to walk away. Marianne glared at him, and ran after the king. Bog grunted as Marianne threw her arms around his chest, pulling him in close to her. Bog struggled to get out of her grip. 

    “Marianne, no, please! I don’t deserve this!” he yelled, unable to keep his tears in his eyes. Marianne held him tighter. 

    “Bog, you made a mistake, but you recognize it! You learned from it! You need to learn to forgive yourself!”

    “No, I can’t!” 

    “Yes you can! You’re doing so much for your kingdom, giving it the kindness it needs. Can’t you do the same for yourself?” Bog stopped struggling, tears flowing down his face. Marianne looked up at him. “I don’t think Serena would want you to hate yourself like this…” Bog wiped the tears from his cheeks. He pulled Marianne down into the grass, holding her tight. Marianne took Bog’s face into her hands. 

    “And if its any consolation, I know what it’s like to have your heart broken,” she said, leaning her face in toward Bog’s. Bog let out a small laugh. 

    “Who would be foolish enough to break your heart?”

    “The man I almost married,”

    “Well, his loss,” Bog put a hand over hers, leaning in closer to her. Foreheads touching, Bog moved his hands around her back, taking her into his arms. They looked into each other’s eyes, and then Marianne moved her face into his shoulder. Bog did the same. Marianne leaned up, and gently kissed Bog’s cheek. His skin was smooth and firm, and the dull thorns on his face prickled her lips softly. Bog let out a small gasp as her lips pressed against his face. Marianne pulled back, giving Bog a warm smile. Bog tenderly touched his cheek. He took her hands into his. 

    “Thank you,” he said quietly. 

    “Promise me you’ll start to be kinder to yourself?” Marianne asked. Bog smiled, and let out a sigh. 

    “For you, tough girl, I’ll do my best,” Marianne smiled back. 

    “That’s all I ask,” She wrapped her arms around Bog’s neck, holding him close. Bog hugged her back, taking in her warmth. Realization spread across Bog’s face as he held her. They separated, and agreed it was time to head back. Bog grabbed the lantern and handed Marianne her cloak. They walked through the forest hand in hand. 


	11. A Change of Heart

    Scattered sunlight shone through the window of Marianne’s room. Marianne shifted slightly, tugging her blanket over her head. She let out a groan. It seemed there was no escaping the sun’s bright beams. Marianne sat up, the blanket still wrapped around her shoulders, and ran a hand through her messy hair. There was a knock on her door. 

    “Come in,” Marianne yawned. Griselda walked in, smiled, and shook her head at the sight of the sleepy princess. 

    “My goodness! And here I thought your hair couldn’t look any worse!” Marianne frowned and Griselda laughed. “Oh, I’m just teasing! Get up and get dressed, my dear, Bog’s looking for you,” 

    “Bog’s looking for me?” Marianne asked, “Why?” 

    “I’m not sure, but I have a feeling it’s about tonight,”

    “Is there something going on tonight?” Marianne asked as she got out of bed. Griselda’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.

    “You don’t know? It’s the anniversary of the end of the Celestial Wars! And I know for a fact the Elven kingdom celebrates that!” Marianne’s eyes widened. 

    “I...wasn’t aware dark fae celebrated the end of the Celestial Wars…” Marianne said carefully. Griselda bit her bottom lip.

    “Well...celebrate isn’t really the most accurate word. Bog will tell you more about it. Now hurry up! And brush your hair!” Griselda quickly left with a laugh, avoiding the pillow Marianne threw at her. 

 

    Marianne found Bog sitting in the throne room, quietly listening to Stuff read off a long list as he polished his armor. 

    “Candles have been made, the goblets have been brought out and are currently being cleaned, and the wine is ready for this evening,” Stuff finished. 

    “Good. Thank you, Stuff,” Bog replied. Stuff nodded, rolling up the list and walking past Marianne, giving her a wink. Marianne waved as Stuff left the room. 

    “Quite the event you’re planning for,” Marianne remarked, folding her hands behind her back. Bog gave a small smile.

    “It’s a rather important event,”

    “And you prepare for it all in one day?”

    “It gets easier after you’ve done it for so many years,” He put his armor aside and stood up. “I’m glad you’re here. I’ve a favor to ask of you,” 

    “Wait,” Marianne held her hand up. “Before I agree to anything, I want to know more about this ceremony,” Bog cocked an eyebrow. 

    “And what would you like to know?” he replied. 

    “Well...what kind of ceremony is this? I mean, I doubt it’s a celebratory one, so...is it more like a memorial?” Bog chewed his lip. 

    “Sort of. It’ll make more sense once you actually see the ceremony,” Marianne frowned. 

    “Is that what you were going to ask of me? To attend the ceremony tonight?” 

    “Yes, but there was something else too,” Marianne raised her eyebrows, motioning Bog to continue. Bog let out a breath. “I would like you to tell the tale of the Celestial Wars tonight,” 

    “Me?! Are you out of your mind?!” Marianne held her hands up, turning her back to Bog. Bog ran to her, turning her around. 

    “Come on, Marianne, please?” 

    “I’m an elf, Bog! It hardly seems appropriate for me to tell _that_ story in front of the _entire_ Dark Forest Kingdom! And besides, I doubt they’re the same version,” Bog gently reached for her hands, his long fingers wrapping around hers. His hands were smooth against her skin. She looked up at him. His eyes were soft as he smiled at her. Marianne felt a blush seep across her cheeks. 

    “Think of it as a favor to me,” he said quietly. “Just tell it as it would be told at the elven ceremony. And don’t worry, I’ll be there with you during the whole thing. So, please?” Marianne’s face scrunched up, before she let out an exasperated sigh. She nodded, and Bog’s face lit up. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. Her blush grew stronger. “Thank you, Marianne,” He released her hands, “Now, I need to find Stuff and inform her of your role in the ceremony tonight. And really, thank you, this means a lot to me,”  Bog headed off, leaving Marianne in a mixed state of delight and regret.

 

 

    Nighttime had fallen over the desert. The air was cool and quiet, and stars glimmered brightly against the dark sky. Sunny, Dawn, and Imp were finishing packing up their supplies. Serena gave Imp a hug.

    “You sure you want to return to the Dark Forest? I have plenty of room for a growing boy,” Imp nodded, giving Serena a determined look. She hugged him tighter. “Stubborn as ever. Oh, I hope the Sugar Plum Sorceress doesn’t punish you too harshly. Stay safe, little one,” Imp hugged her back, burying his face in her chest. Brutus came over and hugged them both, lifting them in the air. Serena let out a laugh before he set them down. Brutus then walked over to Sunny and Dawn, and wrapped his large arms around them, hugging them tight. Sunny gasped while Dawn just giggled.

    “You are always welcome in our village,” Brutus said, putting the two down. “Remember, stay to the south, and you’ll hit the Elven Kingdom in three days time,”

    “Thank you for your hospitality, Brutus,” Dawn replied. Brutus gave her a toothy grin. The three then mounted atop Lizzie, motioning her out into the desert. They waved goodbye to Brutus and Serena, and headed into the sands. 

 

 

 

    Marianne was nervous. No, nervous wasn’t the right word. She was _terrified_. She wrung her hands as she waited for Bog, occasionally readjusting the dress Griselda let her wear. It was a pretty dress made of deep red velvet with a gold belt around the waist. The only problem was it was a little too big on Marianne’s lean frame. She would pull the collar of the dress up only to have it fall down her shoulders, revealing the cleavage of her bosom. Marianne let out a frustrated grunt. This was not a good start to the evening. She paced the foyer, becoming impatient. What was taking Bog so long? Marianne sighed angrily as she sat on one of the steps of the stairs and ran her hands through her hair. The longer she had to wait the more she wanted to back out of this. This was ridiculous, she thought to herself. An elf had no right to tell this tale to the dark fae! She would simply have to tell Bog to find someone else. Suddenly she heard the clink of metal from behind her. She quickly stood up and saw Bog in his black armor, shimmering in the candlelight. He was carrying his staff, and a dark red cape flowed behind him. He walked down towards her, and she couldn’t help but realize how handsome he looked. She blushed, quickly dismissing the thought as Bog stepped up next to her.

    “You ready?” he asked. Marianne nodded, but the nod quickly turned to a shake, and Marianne tried to run up the stairs. Bog caught her, leading her to his side. “Marianne, it’s going to be okay,” 

    “Bog, I can’t do this! I can’t! I’m a nervous wreck! I feel like I’m going to vomit, and on top of that this stupid dress doesn't fit me right! Ugh, this is not how I pictured this! Can’t you find someone else?” 

    “It’s a little late to back out now,”

    “A small chance is still a chance,” Bog laughed, and cupped her face in his hand. Marianne sighed, and leaned her head into his palm. His fingers were warm against her cheek. She put her hand on top of his, stroking it. Bog leaned in towards her, his forehead touching hers. 

    “I know you can do this, Marianne. I’ll be right beside you the whole time,” She looked into his eyes. It was comforting to see how sincere he looked. 

    “You owe me,” she said firmly. Bog grinned. 

    “Consider myself indebted to you,” Bog said as he pulled away from her. He held out his arm. With a nervous gulp, Marianne took it, and Bog escorted her outside of the castle. 

 

    The valley was filled with the inhabitants of the Dark Forest Kingdom. Dark fae sat amongst the trees, surrounding a large bonfire. The ones closest to the fire lit the candles they held from its flames and passed it along to others. The whole forest was filled with the gentle glow of candlelight. It was a beautiful sight, Marianne thought to herself. Dark fae sat up and moved apart as Bog led Marianne towards the bonfire, allowing him space to maneuver. She clung tightly to him, trying to settle her nerves. They reached the center of the valley where the bonfire burned brightly. Marianne let the heat wash over her. It was a nice feeling. Bog leaned towards her. 

    “I need my arm back,” he said. 

    “Oh! Sorry!” Marianne said quickly as she backed away from Bog, folding her hands in front of her. Bog turned his back to the fire, and held his staff high, letting the flames set the amber inside aglow. 

    “My friends! Today marks yet another year since the end of the Celestial Wars! And, at my request, we will have Princess Marianne recount the tale of that very war! I implore you to lend her your ears!” Bog motioned Marianne to his side. Marianne let out a breath, and stepped next to Bog. She jumped slightly at the touch of his hand against the nape of her back. “You’ll do fine,” he whispered to her. Bog stepped aside, and then all eyes were on Marianne. She swallowed hard, struggling to find her voice. She exhaled sharply, then spoke out to the kingdom, her voice echoing through the valley.

    “Centuries ago, two kingdoms lived side by side. In the west was the kingdom of the Sun Elves. They lived atop a hill, glittering in the sunlight. To the east was the kingdom of the Moon Elves. They lived in the depths of the forest, basking in the cool glow of the moon. 

    Once these kingdoms were allies, but all that changed when both kingdoms sought the magic of the lands to the south; the Southern Meadows. Both claimed they were more worthy of the land’s magic than the other, and soon the feud turned into war. It was long and bloody, but neither kingdom would back down. 

    Then, one day, the Moon Elves decided to take a drastic measure: they kidnapped the Sun Elves’ only prince. He was but a boy, no more then ten. The Moon Elves demanded that the Sun Elves revoke the Southern Meadows to the Moon Kingdom, but the Sun Elves refused. 

    In response, the Moon Elves killed the prince. With his final breaths, the prince cursed the Moon Elves, and soon they began to transform. Merging with the forest around them, the Moon Elves became a twisted mix between man and nature, forever changing their appearance. And thus, the Moon Elves became dark fae,” Marianne glanced over at Bog, who nodded for her to continue. 

    “Such a powerful curse was noticed by the Sugar Plum Sorceress, who intervened between the two kingdoms. She informed them that such magical lands cannot be utilized, lest the land lose its magical properties. As such, she deemed it neutral ground, unable to be owned by either kingdom. 

    With that, the war finally ended, but the scars were still fresh. The elves of the Sun Kingdom now considered their former counterparts monsters; grotesque abominations. The elves of the Moon Kingdom, now dark fae, saw the elves as vengeful and spiteful creatures, blaming them for their transformation. Despite the end of the war, hatreds still burned, and many more lives were lost in feuds. 

    Over time, the Elven Kingdom grew larger, bolstering their numbers and quickly gaining an advantage over the Dark Forest Kingdom. The dark fae were pushed farther back into the forest, and to this day do they remain,” Marianne turned her eyes to the ground. 

    “Now we no longer live as allies, but in a state of dissonance. Dark fae are at the mercy of the power of the Elven Kingdom, and many stigmas still remain the same…” 

    “But despite this, there has also been change,” Marianne heard Bog say as he took to her side. She looked up at him with wide eyes. She felt his hand take its place back against her spine. 

    “We dark fae have learned to open our hearts and rely on each other. We’ve become strong as a people, and are proud of what we are. And…” he looked down at Marianne, “Recent events have shown that we are not the only ones capable of change. The honor Lady Thesida received after her death in the Elven Kingdom was befitting nobility. Our kingdom was kept safe from elven invasion because of this elf before me. She has shown me that there can be change in the hearts of elves. And change in mine,” Bog gave Marianne a small smile, to which Marianne beamed in response. Bog turned his face forward, hoping she wouldn’t notice the blush upon his cheeks. He looked back out towards the kingdom. 

    “Today we remember the end of the Celestial Wars not only to remind us of how we came to be, but to also remind us how far we’ve come! And soon, I hope to see the Elven Kingdom not as oppressors, but as equals! Until then, may we fight for our future!” The kingdom stood up and cheered as Bog held his staff high. Bog looked back down at Marianne, a smile on his face. She smiled back, taking his hand from her back and folding her fingers around his. Bog lowered his staff, and leaned down towards Marianne. “I need your help with one more thing,” he said in her ear. 

    Removing his hand from hers, Bog wrapped both his hands around the staff, and magic began to billow from his fingers. The amber in his staff began to glow. Marianne looked out, and to her amazement watched the flames from the kingdom’s candles floated upward. Sounds of awe and wonder filled the valley as the flames rose, and Marianne quickly figured out what Bog wanted her to do. Gently placing her hands over his, Marianne focused on the flames. The flames morphed into orbs of light, glowing even brighter than before, and soon began to dance around in the night sky. The orbs would spin and crash into each other, creating waves of glittering light. Excitement rang out from the kingdom as they watched the beautiful spectacle. Once it was over, the valley was filled with cheers. Bog let out an exhausted sigh, leaning against his staff. Marianne rubbed the top of his hands. 

    “You okay?” she asked. 

    “I’m fine. Just a little tired,” He stood straight and stepped forward. “Now then,” his voice rang out over the valley, “Let the festivities begin!” The kingdom cheered once more. Food and wine were brought out, and music and laughter quickly filled the air. Marianne smiled at the sight of the jubilant celebration. Bog’s words resonated with her; the dark fae were proud of who they were _._ Marianne sighed sadly. She felt Bog’s hand curl over her shoulder. She looked up at him, his blue eyes filled with concern. 

    “Everything alright?” he asked. Marianne ran her fingers over the knuckles of his hand. 

    “I just wish my father could see this. See that elves and dark fae really aren’t that different from each other, you know? He’s just so stuck in this old way of thinking…it’s hard to watch so much hate come from the man who raised me…” Bog pulled her closer to him, running his hand over her arm. 

    “You’re an amazing woman, Marianne. If there’s anyone who can make him see, it’s you,”  

    “I hope you’re right,” 

    “Mmm,” Bog held her close, and the two were quiet for a moment. It then dawned on Marianne what Bog had just said. 

    “You think I’m amazing?” she asked, disbelief in her voice. Bog gulped.

    “Well, that would be the same as me pointing out that the sky is blue. It’s an obvious fact anyone can see! Um…” Marianne lifted an eyebrow, a smile growing on her face. Bog blushed, quickly removing his hand from her shoulder and moving it to his staff, which he held tightly. He cleared his throat. “I mean, does that bother you? Me saying that?” Marianne giggled. 

    “No, it’s just sweet of you to say so,” Bog gave a nervous laugh, wringing the shaft of his staff. Marianne wrapped her arms around his chest, resting her head against his breastplate. Bog stared down at her, unsure of what to next. He gently placed his hand on her back, giving it a small rub. His heart was pounding as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Marianne looked up at him, surprise in her eyes. 

    “Bog,” she said softly. Bog moved his hand from her back to her cheek, stroking it. 

    “Marianne,” he whispered, his thumb brushing against her skin. She placed her hand over his, holding it in place as she turned her head to kiss his fingers. Bog watched her soft lips press over his hand, a pink flush in her cheeks. Her eyes met his, glowing against the light of the fire. Marianne entwined her fingers around his, pulling him down closer to her. Bog swallowed hard, losing himself in the earthy colors of Marianne’s eyes. He was so close to her, her breath tickling his skin. All he had to was lean in and…

    “BOOOOOGGGGG!!!” a tiny series of voices shouted out. Bog and Marianne both looked up, and yelped as they were plowed down by a horde of giggling dark fae children. Marianne landed on her side, but Bog fell on his back, letting out a cry of pain as his horns dug into the dirt. 

    “Skies above! Bog, are you okay?” Marianne asked, crawling over to his side. Bog grimaced as Marianne lifted his head up out of the ground and onto her lap. 

    “I’m going to lose a horn at this rate!” he shouted. Mina walked over towards the two, her hands on her hips. 

    “Bog, you were going to kiss the princess!” she said accusingly. 

    “I was not!” Bog replied, sitting up to face the little girl. 

    “Was too!” 

    “Was not!”

    “Was too a thousand times!” 

    “Well, I can’t beat that,” Bog shrugged. Marianne laughed. Mina pouted.

    “What’s wrong, Mina?” Marianne asked. 

    “Bog can’t kiss you, Princess,” she whispered. 

    “Why not?” Marianne whispered back. 

    “Because he has to be in love with you!” Mina stated firmly.

    “Ooohh,”Marianne turned to Bog. “You hear that, Bog? You have to be in love with me before you can kiss me. So what do you say?” She leaned in closer to him. “Do you love me?” Bog stared back at Marianne, his cheeks burning. He looked over at Mina, who was waiting for him to answer, arms crossed and a scowl on her face. Bog looked back at Marianne. 

    “Yes?”  

    “There! See, Mina? It’s okay for Bog to kiss me,” Marianne said to the young girl. Mina’s eyes lit up, letting out a gasp of delight. 

    “Bog loves the princess! Bog loves the princess!” she sang. Soon all the other children began to sing as well, much to Bog’s dismay. Before Bog could make any effort to cease their chanting, the kids ran off, their song echoing through the valley. Bog glared at Marianne. 

    “Why did you do that?! You know I’m never going to hear the end of this!” 

    “Bog, they’re just kids. They’re just playing,” Marianne replied with a laugh. 

    “Sure, until my mother gets wind of this and starts making wedding plans! The last thing we need is to add fuel to the-mmph!?” Bog’s words were cut off as Marianne smothered his mouth with hers. She kissed him hard, moving her lips aggressively over his. Bog was taken aback by the sudden passion Marianne was giving him. He had to lean against his arms to keep himself from toppling over. Marianne then pulled back, her face bright red, as she cleared her throat and adjusted her hair. Bog blinked a few times, trying to process what had just happened. 

    “What was _that_?” Bog finally said. 

    “Wha-? What do you think that was?! I was just finishing what _you_ started!” Marianne replied, now feeling embarrassed. “You know, if you didn’t want to kiss me you could’ve just said!” She stood up, taking a moment to dust off her dress before walking away. 

    “W-wait!” Bog quickly got to his feet and pursued after Marianne. He caught up to her, and swung his staff over her head, catching her waist with the shaft. He pulled her into him, fitting his head in the crook of her neck. 

    “Let me go!” Marianne shouted, trying to push the staff off of her. 

    “Marianne, you just caught me off guard!” Bog explained, doing his best to keep her from escaping. “I didn’t expect you to kiss me like that at all!” Marianne huffed, crossing her arms. She hated that she was still blushing like crazy. Bog looked at her. “Why did you kiss me like that?” he asked softly. 

    “What do you think?!” she asked, looking straight at him, “I like you, okay?” Marianne turned her head down, bringing her arms closer together. “More than I should’ve allowed myself to apparently…” she mumbled. A moment passed and Marianne noticed Bog hadn’t said anything. She looked back up at him, and saw that he was grinning. “What?!” she asked angrily, becoming flustered. Bog leaned in, and gently planted a kiss on her lips. Marianne wanted to be mad at him, she really did, but his kiss was so soft and so sweet, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer. He opened his mouth to her, taking in her taste. Her tongue was hot and wet against his. Marianne let out a small moan, running her fingers through his hair. At that moment, Bog pulled back, breaking off the kiss. Marianne looked up at him and bit her lip, worried she had done something wrong. Bog could tell what she was thinking. 

    “Don’t worry,” he assured, “I didn’t stop because I didn’t like it. I stopped because I’m going to steal you,” Marianne gave him a quizzical look, to which Bog responded with a coy yet sinister grin. In one fell swoop, Bog lifted Marianne up into the air, and slung her over his shoulder. She let out a cry of surprise. 

    “Bog! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed. With his staff in one hand and Marianne in the other, Bog started to make his way back to the castle. “Bog, you put me down this instant!” Marianne thrashed, trying to kick herself free, but Bog’s grip was strong. This spectacle caught the attention of several dark fae, to which they responded with coos and whistles, cheering on their king. Now Marianne was furious. “What am I, a dammed trophy?! Put me down now!” 

    “What part of ‘steal’ did you miss, Princess?” Bog replied with a laugh. 

    “You are so going to pay for this later!” 

    “Of that I have no doubt. But for now, just humor me,” 

    “What do you mean?” 

    “You’ll see,” 

    “You’re an ass!” 

    “I believe I warned you about that,”


	12. Moonlit Petals

    Bog carried Marianne into the castle and up the foyer stairs. It wasn’t until the two reached Bog’s quarters did he finally release her. The moment Bog put Marianne down, she gave him a sharp shove. Bog nearly got knocked to the floor. 

    “I deserved that,” he said. 

    “You’re dammed right you deserved that! You’ve got some nerve swinging me over your shoulder like a piece of meat!” She looked up at him, anger in her eyes and arms folded across her chest. Bog set his staff aside and clicked his claws together. 

    “I’m sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to make you feel that way,” Marianne’s expression softened. She could hear the honesty in his voice, see the sincerity in his soft blue eyes. Dammit, how he made her heart race so! She let out a sigh, took his hands, and smiled at him, letting him know she accepted his apology.

    “So…why did you bring me to your room?” Marianne asked. Bog grinned and stepped closer to her, slowly backing her against the wall. He placed his hands against the wall, one on either side of her head, and leaned in close. “Bog,” she breathed as she stared into his eyes. The way he towered over her, trapped under his body, Marianne felt a rush of excitement.

    “I want you, Marianne. I stole you because I wanted you all to myself,” he whispered, kissing her softly. Marianne immediately leaned into the kiss, hungrily moving her mouth over his. Bog moved from her lips to her cheek, tracing the frame of her face. Marianne let out a gasp when Bog moved his mouth to her neck. A delightful shiver ran down her spine as he teased her goosebumps with his tongue, dragging it slowly over her skin. Marianne couldn’t stop the moan of pleasure that escaped from her lips. She clawed at the wall, tilting her head back to give Bog better access. The kisses turned into gentle bites as Bog sucked at her neck, running the flesh between his teeth. Marianne could feel her nipples harden beneath the cloth of her dress. She bit down on her thumb, trying to muffle her moans. Finally Bog released her from his grip, giving her a wicked smile. “How was that?” he asked. Marianne’s face was flushed completely red and her breaths were hot and fast. Bog chuckled. “That good, huh?” 

    “Take off your armor,” Marianne said suddenly. Bog blinked at her, not quite sure he heard her right. 

    “I beg your pardon?” 

    “Take. Off. Your. Armor. All of it, Bog,” Marianne replied, a ferocity in her voice. Marianne had never felt this way before; never had experienced anything like this. The most she ever did with Roland was kiss his cheek but with Bog…she felt a whole new set of feelings and she wanted more. She wanted to explore him. She wanted to be with him. Bog blushed hard as he moved away from her and began to unbuckle his armor. He placed it in the floor and then undid his sash. 

    “Can you help me with the breastplate?” Bog asked quietly. Marianne walked over to him and helped him the the piece of armor off. After removing his arm guards, Bog wore nothing more than a pair of slacks and a light tunic. She stepped up to him, placing her hands on his chest. She could feel his heartbeat from under the tunic. Bog looked down at Marianne, watching her run her hands over his chest, up around his shoulders, and down his arms. She was studying him, learning his shape. She slowly ran her fingers over the sharp thorns that grew from his shoulders and his neck. “Do you…want me to remove my tunic?” Bog asked. 

    “Do you mind?” Marianne replied. 

    “N-not at all,” It was clear to Marianne that Bog was just as new to this as she was. In a single motion, Bog pulled the tunic over his head and tossed it off to the side. He moved his shoulders back, showing off his lean, tightly muscled chest. His waist was thin and narrow, and his hip bones created a seductive curve that led down into his crotch. Marianne blushed when she noticed the bulge in his pants. Bog rubbed his arm, feeling awkward with her just staring at him. 

    “You’re beautiful,” she finally said. Bog let out a laugh, blushing at the compliment. 

    “I admit I’ve never been called that before,” he replied, grasping his arm even tighter. Marianne stepped up to him, touching his bare skin. It was smooth yet firm, like polished wood. She ran her hands down his waist, feeling his hips. Bog gasped when Marianne’s hand brushed by his crotch. He hoped she didn’t notice how his manhood twitched at her touch. Moving her hands back up to his waist, Marianne leaned up, standing on her toes to try and kiss Bog. Bog moved down, his lips meeting hers. They stayed that way for a moment, softly locked in that kiss. Marianne pulled back, and Bog gently cupped her face. He stroked her cheek, then ran his hand through her hair. Marianne grinned evilly. 

    “Get in bed,” she whispered. Bog’s blush intensified. 

    “Was that a request?” he asked coyly. 

    “It was an order,” Marianne replied, giving him a hard slap to the ass. Bog yelped, and looked down at Marianne in shock. “Get in bed,” she repeated, this time with more bite in her voice. 

    “Yes ma’am,” Bog replied, still a little surprised by the slap. As Bog turned, Marianne spanked him again. Bog jumped with a shout. 

    “That was for earlier tonight,” Marianne said. Bog rubbed where she smacked him. 

    “Yes, I recall you saying I would pay for that…” As Bog got into bed, Marianne began to playfully tease her dress off. When she undid her belt, the collar of the dress fell low down her shoulders, exposing the top of her breasts. Bog bit his lip as he watched her. She slowly removed her arms from the sleeves of the dress. As soon as she got both her arms out, Marianne let the dress drop, and it fell to her feet. She stood before Bog in nothing but her lower undergarment. She ran her hands up her breasts, stroking her nipples. Bog was awestruck. He practically pounced at Marianne, picking her up before he kissed her aggressively. The tender touch of her breasts against his skin drove him wild. He carried her back to bed, and the two became intertwined, arms wrapped tightly around the other. Bog pinned Marianne on her back before kissing her again, moving her legs around his waist. Marianne gasped when she felt his erection through his slacks press against her sex. It was hitting this one spot that made her whole body tingle, warmth radiating from between her legs. Marianne let out a sob of pleasure, and Bog took the chance to rub even harder against her. Her cries became louder, begging him for more. Bog leaned over Marianne and whispered in her ear, “I want to make you feel like a goddess,” 

    “Oh, Bog,” Marianne said breathily. She watched as Bog moved back, grabbing the sides of her undergarment and slipping it off her legs. He threw it aside and spread her legs wide, mesmerized by her womanhood. Marianne covered her face with her fingers, embarrassed at how exposed she was before Bog. She felt his hands slowly run up her thighs, teasing the petals of her sex. She gasped when he spread her open, stroking the wet flesh. Marianne peeked through her fingers to see Bog looking straight at her, a gentleness upon his face. She let out a cry when Bog’s thumb brushed over that spot again, making her quiver with delight. Bog looked back down at her sex, his face completely flushed. Marianne nearly shot up the moment Bog moved his mouth down, stroking her with his tongue. He lapped at her greedily, tasting her, feeling her warmth. Marianne grasped the sheets as he moved his tongue around, unable to stop her series of moans and gasps. Her head was dazed with pleasure and soon she began to buck her hips. Bog had to hold her down to keep her from slipping out of his touch. The pleasure continued to well up inside her, traveling all the way up her spine. The muscles in her abdomen tightened, making her sex shutter. This feeling, it was too much, too fast, but Marianne couldn’t stop it. She threw her head back, her hands clenched into fists, and surrendered. “BOG!” she screamed as a shivering wave of numbness washed over her. Bog didn’t release her, holding his mouth firmly over her. When the feeling finally ended, Marianne fell back onto the bed, tears streaming down her eyes. Overwhelmed, she began to cry. Bog moved his head from between her legs.

    “Marianne? Are you okay?” he asked, concerned. Marianne tried to respond, but only sobs escaped from her lips. Bog moved up to her, cradling her in his arms. She wept into his chest. Bog stroked her hair, gently shushing her. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here,” 

    “That…that was amazing…and terrifying…and…I don’t know!” she managed to say between sobs. 

    “Marianne. I’m so sorry. I was so caught up in the moment, I guess I went too fast…” Marianne looked up at him, glaring. 

    “Don’t…you… _dare_ …apologize for that…” she breathed heavily. Bog stared at her with wide eyes. He then smiled, and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Keeping an arm around her, Bog pulled the sheets over their bodies. Marianne let out a sigh, wiping her tears away, and snuggled up to him. He was so warm. Bog began to quietly hum what Marianne assumed to be a lullaby, and it didn’t take long for her to drift off to sleep. 

 

    Marianne awoke sometime in the middle of the night. Moonlight flooded into Bog’s room, gently illuminating the walls. She shifted slightly, and felt Bog’s figure beside her. She looked over, and saw that his back was to her. His breaths were quiet and steady. Marianne smiled, moving her hands up his back and around his chest. She cuddled against him, nuzzling her head into his back. Marianne felt his hand lay over hers, stroking her fingers. She let out a content sigh, and fell back asleep.

 

    When Marianne woke up again it was morning. She was in bed alone this time, a heavy blanket tucked around her. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. 

    “Bog?” she called out. No answer. He must’ve gone downstairs, she figured. She swung the blanket off of her and got out of bed. Slipping her dress back on, Marianne made her way back to her room to change. 

 

    After changing into a light tunic and some well fitting slacks, Marianne made her way downstairs to the throne room. As she got closer, she could hear Griselda’s voice echoing loudly down the hall. 

    “What, you thought I didn’t see you sneak off with her? I’m fairly certain half of the entire kingdom saw that little display!”

    “Mother…” Marianne heard Bog groan. 

    “Don’t ‘Mother’ me, young man! You may be king but you’re my son first! And as your mother I would’ve appreciated a little more notice! It would’ve given me time to commission the rings!”

    “Mother, there is _not_ going to be a wedding!” 

    “Why not? It’s obvious you’re smitten with her! And she with you!”

    “I-we-that doesn’t mean we should get married right away!” Bog replied, fluster in his voice. It made Marianne smile. 

    “So you _are_ in love with her! Well that settles it! I’ll start on the preparations right away!” 

    “Mother!” Marianne could hear Griselda make her way out of the throne room. Acting as if she had just gotten there, Marianne stepped into view. 

    “Good morning Auntie,” Marianne said cheerfully. Griselda gave her a pleasant smile. 

    “Good morning, dearie,” She passed Marianne without another word. Marianne headed into the throne room, and saw Bog seated upon his throne, head resting in his hand. He looked rather weary. Marianne cleared her throat, and Bog’s head shot up. 

    “Marianne!” he exclaimed as he stood up and walked towards her. Before she could say so much as a word Bog took her into his arms, holding her tightly. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked. 

    “Every word,” 

    “Fuck,” 

    “Bog, she’s just teasing!” Marianne laughed. 

    “Oh no, just you wait, she’ll have you trying on wedding dresses before you know it!” Marianne laughed again. She gave Bog a comforting squeeze, pressing her face into his chest. They were quiet for a moment. “So…um…how are you feeling?” Bog asked, looking down at her. 

    “I feel fantastic. Especially after last night,” Marianne replied coyly, turning her eyes up at him. Bog let out a nervous chuckle. 

    “That’s good to hear. I wasn’t sure since…” 

    “What did I say last night? About not apologizing for that?” 

    “I know, I know, but…I made you cry,” Marianne placed her hands in Bog’s. 

    “Bog, I had never experienced anything like that in my entire life. I didn’t know what to expect! And the way you made me feel…it was so much and so good that it just flooded over. But I would gladly do it again,” she smiled, “You really did make me feel like a goddess,” Bog smiled at this. 

    “Well, I’m glad to hear I delivered,” he replied, lightly kissing her hands. 

    “This also means I get to return the favor,” Marianne said, a wicked grin on her lips. 

    “Return the-? Oh! Oh…” Bog blushed, letting out another nervous chuckle. “Well…um,” he cleared his throat, “I…uh…I think I might like that,” He rubbed his fingers over the top of her hands. “So…are you alright with this? Being with me?” 

    “What kind of question is that? Of course I’m alright being with you! I wouldn’t have allowed last night to happen if I wasn’t!” Bog let out a laugh.

    “You are most certainly right about that,” Marianne reached up, taking Bog’s face into her hands. 

    “Hey. I know I already said this, but I care about you, Bog. I want to be with you. Don’t you ever doubt that, okay?” Bog put his hands over hers. 

    “I care about you too. Who’d’ve thought, huh? And elf and a dark fae,” 

    “That doesn’t bother you, does it? That I’m an elf?” 

    “I wouldn’t have allowed last night to happen if it did,” He leaned in, pressing his lips tenderly to hers. Marianne stood on her toes, bringing her mouth into his. They stayed like that for a while, lost in each other. 

    “Marianne! Do you prefer lace or ruffles?” Griselda’s voice suddenly shouted out, surprising the two. They groaned.

    “I warned you,” Bog muttered. 

 

 

    With Lizzie leading the way, the trek through the desert wasn’t nearly as draining as the first one was. Dawn, Sunny, and Imp would still only travel by night and rest during the day, but the addition of a gigantic lizard as a source of shade was a nice change. After three days of traveling, Dawn could spot the outline of the Elven Kingdom in the horizon. 

    “There! I see it!” she exclaimed. Sunny perched himself up to get a good look. 

    “I see it too! We’re almost there!” he exclaimed. Suddenly, the pendant around Dawn’s neck began to glow. She looked down at it curiously. Sunny cocked an eyebrow. “What’s with your pendant?” he asked. 

    “I’m not sure. I’ve never seen it do this before,” Suddenly Lizzie let out a shriek. Dawn, Sunny, and Imp covered their ears. 

    “What’s wrong, girl?” Sunny asked. Lizzie slowed down, licking her side. An arrow was stuck in it. Then, two more arrows made their way into her skin, and Lizzie let out another shriek. Using her large claws, Lizzie began to tunnel her way into the sand, fleeing from what ever was attacking her. Dawn gasped. A group of elves clad in armor and upon mounts were heading straight for them. Dawn instantly recognized the elf leading them as Roland. 

    “RUN!” she shouted. The three began a futile attempt to escape, but were quickly surrounded but Roland and his group. Dawn held a scared Imp in her arms. Roland dismounted. 

    “Well, well, the runaway princess finally returns,” he said, snark in his voice. Dawn gave him a glare. “Aww, now don’t look at me that way, Princess, I was merely fulfilling your father’s wishes and bringing you back where you belong!” 

    “Hey! Leave her alone!” Sunny piped up. Roland snorted, before backhanding Sunny across the face. 

    “Sunny!” Dawn exclaimed. Sunny hit the sand hard. Roland flexed his hand. 

    “Well, now that that’s taken care of, why don’t you be a good princess and come along quietly,” Roland reached for Dawn, but Imp clawed at him, hissing. “And who’s this? My, my, consorting with dark fae, Your Highness? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. What will your father think?” Roland snapped his fingers, and the knights began to restrain the three. “Search their things,” Roland ordered. 

    “No!” Dawn shouted. The knights ignored her, no doubt another order from her father, and searched through their belongings. One of the elves removed the love crystals from Dawn’s bag. A grin spread across Roland’s face. 

    “Well if it isn’t my lucky day! The princess _and_ the love crystals! Looks like our thief was a dark fae all along. Oh ho! The king will be ecstatic to hear this!” Taking the love crystals and slipping them into his pack, Roland ordered the knights to bind the three’s hands. There was a lot of kicking and punching on Imp’s behalf, until he was slapped into submission. He and Sunny were then thrown over the back of one of the mounts. Dawn was thrown onto Roland’s mount. “You get to ride with me, Princess. What an honor,” Roland smirked as he remounted. The knights then headed back to the Elven Kingdom, princess, and prisoners, in tow.  

 


	13. A Dark Night

    King Dagda sat back in his throne, a scowl upon his face. He cradled the thick hilt of a large, silver broadsword in his hand. The two-handed broadsword rested in a black scabbard, and the bottom of the hilt was decorated with the grey, fanged skull Dagda once kept on his shelf. It created a menacing sight. Roland entered the throne room, bowing before Dagda. 

    “Your Majesty, I bring good news! We have found and recovered Princess Dawn!” Roland announced. 

    “Good. I knew I could count on you, Roland,” Dagda replied. 

    “There is one more thing, Your Majesty,” Roland continued, “Not only did we retrieve Princess Dawn, but the love crystals and their thief as well,” Dagda sat up at this. “It was a dark fae boy,” Dagda slammed his fist against the arm of his throne. He knew it! That dammed, lanky bastard of a king had known where the love crystals were all along! He wrapped his thick fingers around the skull, drumming the top of the crown. 

    “Bring the child in,” Dagda instructed. 

    “Your Majesty, he wasn’t alone,” Roland added. Dagda rose an eyebrow. “The dwarven glassmaker, Sunny, I believe? He has admitted his guilt in the theft of the love crystals,” Dagda stroked his beard.

    “Bring them both in then,” he replied. Roland nodded and left the room. Strange, Dagda thought to himself, why would Sunny openly admit to stealing the love crystals? He would gain nothing from confessing to such a crime. The doors to the throne room opened, and Roland and a group of knights filed in, dragging Sunny and an unusual looking boy in chains. The dark fae child, Dagda figured. The boy’s long, rabbit-like ears drooped low underneath his green bandana, fear in his dark eyes. Sunny, on the other hand, looked resigned and determined. Not the attitude Dagda expected to see from someone who was claiming to be guilty of stealing one of the most dangerous magical items in the world. Dagda leaned forward in his throne. 

    “So you are the one responsible for the theft of the love crystals,” he said to the boy, “Tell me, child, did your king put you up to this?” The boy, on the verge of tears, shook his head. “Come now, there’s no need to hide the truth. Just tell me why he put you up to this task,” 

    “He can’t speak, Your Majesty,” Sunny said suddenly. “His name is Imp and his voice was taken from him years ago,” 

    “Do not speak unless your king has spoken to you, thief!” Roland shouted, threatening to hit Sunny across the face. 

    “Be still, Roland,” Dagda ordered, his hand out, urging him to back down. He turned is attention to Sunny. “What in the name of the skies above compelled you to consort with this dark fae and steal the love crystals?” Sunny was quiet for a moment. He knew if he told the king Roland had put him up to the task he would never believe it. Sunny held his head high. 

    “Your Majesty, my reasons are unimportant. All I ask of you is that you pardon this boy and allow me to take the blame for the theft of the love crystals,” Dagda’s eyebrows shot up. There were mumbles amongst the knights, which were quickly shushed when Dagda slammed his sword against the floor. 

    “Sunny, you were a respected citizen of my kingdom. Why throw that away defending a dark fae?” 

    “He’s just a child, Your Majesty!” Dagda leaned back.

    “And yet you supported the chaos he had caused,” Sunny stayed firm. “Very well. I will limit the boy’s punishment to five lashes,”

    “But Your Majesty!” 

    “Since you will be taking the boy’s original punishment, you will be receiving fifteen lashes. However, there is also the issue of your betrayal of the Elven Kingdom,” 

    “Betrayal?!” 

    “For nearly sending the kingdom into war with the Dark Forest Kingdom when you stole the love crystals! That is a crime I cannot take lightly, and for it, I will have to take away something most precious from you,” Dagda stood up, sword at his side. “So tell me, Sunny, left or right?” 

 

    It didn’t take long for the kingdom’s arena to be filled with spectators. Sunny stood upon a wooden platform, hands bound together. He stared out into the crowd. Half of the sea of elves were shouting at him, calling him a filthy traitor. The other half was calling out for mercy, demanding Sunny be released. Sunny had never seen such a split in a kingdom before. It did not bode well for the kingdom’s future, he thought to himself. He looked up at the king’s booth. Dagda sat in his seat, eyes cold. Beside him was a weeping Dawn, surrounded by two guards, no doubt there to make sure she didn’t interfere. Sunny was sure this was the king’s way of punishing his daughter, making her watch. Their eyes met, and Sunny felt his heart drop. No, Sunny thought as he shook off the feeling. He had to be strong, for Imp and for her. 

    Dagda stood up. With a motion of his hand, he ordered the torturers to begin. One of the three torturers nodded, walked over to Sunny, and removed his bindings. The torturer pushed Sunny to his knees, boot against his back. The second torturer came up and grabbed Sunny’s left arm. The first torturer pressed hard against Sunny, keeping him down as the second torturer began to twist Sunny’s arm. The bones and tendons in his arm began to scream in pain, and Sunny soon followed. The torturer pulled his arm hard, pressing their foot into Sunny’s side. Searing pain bolted through Sunny’s body. After twisting Sunny’s arm some more, the second torturer signaled the third torturer. They came over, a saw in their hand. The saw’s teeth glowed red after just being removed from heat. The third torturer grabbed Sunny’s left wrist, and pressed the saw into his forearm. Sunny’s howl of pain echoed through the arena as the saw began to cut through his flesh. Blood poured out of his arm, flooding the platform. Sunny’s eyes widened in horror as the torturer threw the section of his arm off to the side. Sunny’s screams began again as the saw dug into his bicep. The blood dripped down Sunny’s side, pooling beneath him. The saw made its way through the rest of Sunny’s arm, and it too was thrown off. Sunny’s vision began to swirl and blacken. He could hear a mixed mess of cheers and screams of horror and anger. Then, he blacked out. 

    “Wrap him up and return him to the dungeon with his thieving partner,” Dagda ordered, “We have seen justice this day,” 

    “Justice?! There was nothing just about that! That was torture!” Dawn yelled, tears in her eyes. “What kind of man have you become, Father?!”

    “The kind who knows how to keep people in line!” he snapped, “There will be no pity for those who endanger us, Dawn! One day you will learn that. Now, I have some business to attend to. You will be returned to your quarters and kept there! I will not see you leave this castle without my permission again!” 

    “Father!” Dawn was quickly grabbed by the guards and dragged out of the booth. Dagda clenched his jaw. He didn’t like doing this to her, he really didn’t, but it was the only way she would learn what was required to keep the kingdom safe. 

    “Fetch me Roland,” the king ordered to a servant, “I want him and a platoon of men to send a message to the Dark Forest Kingdom’s king tonight,” 

    “What kind of message, sire?” the servant asked. 

    “One, I want my daughter back. And two, that it’s time for his kind to remember their place in this world…” 

 

 

    For the past several days, Bog and Marianne continued to spend most of their time together. They were almost always seen in each other’s company, sometimes caught sneaking kisses. There was much talk about the king and his princess companion, most revolving whether or not the elven maiden would become the Dark Forest Kingdom’s new queen. Bog was certain these rumors were encouraged by his mother. Despite this, it did not damper the enjoyment the lovers received from each other. 

    The night was quiet as Marianne snuggled up to Bog in his bed, wrapping her hands around his waist. He slipped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. They had spent every night like this since the first night they shared Bog’s bed. 

    “Comfy, Your Highness?” Bog asked. 

    “Mmm, very,” Marianne replied, planting a small kiss on his chest. 

    “Good. It’s getting colder, so I think we’ll have to really keep close tonight,” Marianne giggled. 

    “You’re not suggesting something, are you, Your Majesty?” Bog cuddled his head against hers. 

    “Not until you feel ready,” Marianne looked up at him. She stared into those beautiful eyes of his, and gently kissed his lips.  

    “I’ll let you know the moment I am,” she replied, and settled back down on his chest. 

 

    Some time in the middle of the night, Bog awoke to the sounds of distant screams. In his drowsy daze, he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming at first. It wasn’t until he saw the lights in the distance did he realize he was awake. He bolted out of bed and stood out on the balcony. It was fire. His kingdom was on fire. He ran back to the bed and shook Marianne awake. 

    “Marianne! Marianne, wake up!” he pleaded. She awoke instantly. 

    “Bog, what’s wrong?” she asked, startled and confused. 

    “We have to go, the forest is on fire!” 

    “What?!” She quickly leapt out of bed, and the two ran out of Bog’s quarters. They stopped at Griselda’s room and threw her door open. She was already awake, fear in her eyes. The three ran down into the foyer and out of the castle. Dark fae were scrambling out of their homes and gathering water from the river, attempting to put the blaze out. Bog ordered families to be moved into the castle and to have every able bodied dark fae working on putting out the fire. Through their combined efforts, the fire was snuffed out. It had seemed the danger had passed.

    Then, to Bog’s horror, a large group of knights clad in armor walked through the blackened trees, spilling into the valley. They were led by a blonde man on a mount, his armor gleaming. Bog recognized the armor he wore as elven armor. He turned to Marianne, to find a look of horror on her face. 

    “Marianne, what are they doing here?” Bog asked. 

    “I don’t know but we’re going to find out,” she scowled as she walked towards the blonde elf. 

    “Hello, Buttercup,” the man said, giving her a charming smile. 

    “Don’t call me that, Roland,” Marianne replied firmly, “I am your princess first and foremost. Now tell me what this is all about!” 

    “Well, you see, _Your Highness_ ,” His voice dripped with sarcasm. “It seems your time in the Dark Forest has come to an end. We’ve come to bring you back to the Elven Kingdom,” 

    “And you need an army to do that?” Marianne asked incredulously. 

    “No. The army is for this,” Roland snapped his fingers, and the knights began to surround the kingdom. They corralled the dark fae into the center of the valley with the threat of their weapons. “After discovering the thief who stole the love crystals was a dark fae, King Dagda figured it was high time these creatures needed a reminder of their place,” Realization spread across Marianne’s face. 

    “You’re the one who set the fire!” she exclaimed. “Is that your idea of a message?! Nearly destroying the forest?!” Roland let out a laugh. 

    “No, no, that was just for fun! We’re here to bring the king on a little trip,” Bog stepped forward. 

    “What does Dagda want with me?” 

    “Haven’t a clue, but I don’t think it really matters. I would come with us regardless if I were you,” 

    “And if I don’t?” Roland grinned, and dismounted. He walked over to a dark fae man, drew his sword, and slit the man’s throat. Screams and shouts of murder filled the valley. Bog gave Roland a deathly glare. Roland leaned against his sword. 

    “So, King Bog, what will it be?” 

    “Fine! Fine. I’ll go with you. Just leave my people be,” 

    “Consider it done. Chain him,” Roland ordered. 

    “Roland, stop! There is no need for this!” Marianne interjected. 

    “My orders come from the king, Your Highness, which will always supersede yours. Now,” he remounted and held his hand out, “Shall you come along?” Marianne glared. 

    “I’d rather walk,” she spat. Roland just shrugged. 

    “Very well,” he replied as he directed the platoon out of the forest. Several knights chained Bog, dragging him along. Marianne walked beside him. 

    “Bog…” she started. 

    “Marianne, don’t,” Bog said curtly. “This isn’t your fault. And don’t you _dare_ apologize on behalf of your father,” 

    “I wasn’t going to apologize. I was going to say I’m going to get you out of this, one way or another,” Bog smiled. 

    “I appreciate it, Marianne, but I must do what I must for my people. I need to keep them safe. It comes with the job of being their king,” 

    “…What do you think is going to happen?” 

    “I can only guess. Though I have a feeling it’s going to hurt,” 

    “I won’t allow it,” 

    “I know, tough girl, I know,” 

 

    When they reached the Elven Kingdom, Bog was thrown into the dungeons along with Imp. His eyes widened when he saw the large gashes down the boy’s back. Imp was curled up into a little ball and was crying profusely. Bog gently laid a hand on Imp’s shoulder, trying to console him. The boy looked up, then threw himself around Bog and wept. 

    “There, there, Imp, it’s okay. It’s going to be okay,” Bog said, his voice wavering. If Dagda could harm a boy such as Imp, he could only imagine what the king had in store for him. The dungeon door opened, and a knight dragged in a slumped figure. The figure was thrown into the cage beside Bog and Imp’s. The figure let out a groan of pain. It was a man. His back was a bloody mess. The man turned over and Bog instantly recognized him. 

    “Sunny?” he asked. Sunny turned his head, and smiled. Blood drenched his teeth. 

    “Oh hey! It’s Bog! What are you doing here?” Sunny sat up, and Bog let out a gasp when he realized his left arm was completely gone. 

    “Skies above, Sunny, what did they do to you?!” Bog asked. 

    “What, this? It was a gift from the king for nearly starting another war. But hey, better me than him,” he gestured to Imp. “King Dagda was gonna whip him fifteen times! But I asked him to let me take it instead,” 

    “Sunny…” 

    “Hey, it’s okay! Like I said, better me than him. Poor kid doesn’t deserve any of this shit. I wish he didn’t get whipped once honestly. But Dagda’s a mean son of a bitch. I’ve never seen this side of him before,”

    “Yes, well, you’re not a dark fae, though it appears he treated you like one,” 

    “Yeah. I didn’t know how bad he had it out for you guys. Why is that, you think?” 

    “Old hatreds die hard,” 

    “No, I don’t think it’s that. He’s taking this really seriously. Like, personally. I wonder if something happened to him,” Sunny winced, cradling his side. Bog gave him a look of concern. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be alright…Ha! Get it? ‘All right’? Cause I don’t have a left arm! Haha!” 

    “Sunny, the pain’s making you delirious,” 

    “Well I thought is was funny,” 

 

    Marianne was ‘escorted’ to her quarters by a handful of guards. They informed her that they would stay outside of her room until let known otherwise by her father. Marianne didn’t reply. She sat on her bed and stared out into the night sky. She could hear crying coming from the other side of her wall. She knew it was Dawn, as their rooms were side by side. Marianne knocked on the wall. 

    “Dawn? Is that you?” Marianne said, her face against the wall. She heard Dawn gasp. 

    “Marianne!” she heard her sister exclaim. 

    “Dawn, what happened? What’s going on here?” Marianne asked. 

    “Oh, Marianne, it was horrible!” Dawn sobbed, “Father sent Roland after me and they caught us. Sunny took Imp’s punishment. They cut his arm off! Father made me watch. He made me watch the whole thing. There was so much blood. And now that you’re here, that means he’s got Bog too, doesn’t he?” 

    “How did you know that?” 

    “Marianne, Father believes the dark fae need to be punished! He’s going to kill their king! He’s going to kill Bog!” Marianne’s stomach dropped. Kill Bog? Why? What was her father trying to prove here?! 

    “Dawn, do you know when the execution is?” 

    “In the morning. I’m sure Father’s going to make us watch that too…” 

    “He won’t get the chance. We have to get out of here, Dawn. We have to save Bog,” 

    “But how?” 

    “It won’t be easy, but I’m going to need your help,”

    “Of course! Anything!” 

    “Okay, here’s the plan,” 


	14. Broken Skies

    Bog was awoken harshly by a guard. He didn’t recall falling asleep the night before. 

    “The king wishes to see you,” the guard told him. Bog stood up, and his hands were quickly bound. He looked around and saw that Sunny and Imp were both fast asleep. Good, Bog thought, they needed the rest. A small moment’s peace from the pain. The guard took Bog by the crook of his arm and led him out of the dungeon. 

 

    The morning sun shone brightly through the windows of the throne room. The rays were warm and set the room aglow. It was almost enough to combat the dark look on King Dagda’s face when the guard brought Bog before him. Several knights drew their swords and pointed them at Bog. Bog stayed perfectly still, anticipating their next move. Thankfully, Dagda signaled them to sheath their weapons. He leaned forward in his throne.

    “I’m sure you’re curious as to why I brought you here,” Dagda started. 

    “Considering the damage you inflicted upon the boy and the dwarf I can only imagine you have something similar planned for me,” Bog replied. Dagda chuckled. 

    “No, lad, I have something much simpler planned for you,” Dagda gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. “Your people have committed a very serious crime, one that threatened the very balance of our world. But I suppose it was only a matter of time before you dark fae found someway to stir up trouble,” 

    "You condemn my entire kingdom based upon the actions of one?!” Bog asked incredulously.  

    “Your kind have always been like this! You should’ve all stayed in the depths of the forest where you belong, but no, you had to fight back! Well you’ll learn, boy, that when you fight back, there will always be blood,” 

    “My people deserve to be treated just as that: as people! Not like wild animals! You hunt us for sport! You tortured a child! We have done nothing to you!” 

    “NOTHING?! Ask that bitch you call your mother if nothing has been done to me! My sweet, beautiful Merideth…” The queen, Bog figured. Dagda had to fight back the tears that welled up in his eyes. 

    “Dagda, your actions have caused nothing but pain, not only to my people but to yours as well! Their views are changing! Marianne has shown me this-” 

    “Do not speak my daughter’s name! Yes, Marianne is very much like her mother. She believes there is more to you _things_ , believes you are capable of acting with decency. But she will learn. Both of my girls will learn,” Dagda stood up, clutching the sword by the skull atop it. “I sentence you, King Bog, to death by my hand, in exchange for the lives of your people. May your corpse be a reminder of where they stand in this world. You should be honored. Your father suffered the same fate,” Bog’s eyes widened. His breaths quivered in horror as the pieces clicked together. That skull. The small horns and crooked teeth. No. No, no, no, no! Bog ran straight for Dagda, consumed by blind rage. The knights quickly restrained Bog, but Bog fought back, trying to force his way to the murderer of his father.

    “YOU BASTARD!” Bog roared, “You killed my father! Killed him in cold blood! He had done nothing to you!” 

    “I would’ve preferred your mother’s head, but she wasn’t present at the time,” Dagda replied evenly, not phased by the enraged king. Dagda walked down towards Bog, meeting him eye to eye. “Tell me, boy, was it hard living without a father? Was it difficult for your mother to be without the love of her life? Well that’s exactly what she put me through! Years of pain! Years of sadness watching my girls grow up without their mother! Years and _years_ of wishing I could’ve made my Merideth see you monsters for what you really are! And now I can take away the last thing your mother has in this world: you,” 

    Bog grit his teeth before he thrusted forward, head butting Dagda in the face. Dagda stepped back, startled by the sudden force. Blood dripped down his nose. Dagda scowled, and swung the hilt of his sword directly at Bog. The skull cracked Bog across the jaw, bits of bone snapping off. Bog spat blood out, and made another effort to lunge towards Dagda. The knights managed to keep him back this time. “Take him to the arena,” Dagda instructed, hand over his nose. “And keep the beast leashed!” 

    As the knights dragged Bog out of the throne room, Dagda wiped the blood that oozed from his nostrils. It was a good hit, he had to admit, but ultimately in vain. That boy was going to die today, no matter how hard he fought back. Dagda sat back down on this throne, inspecting the skull atop his sword. “Send for my daughters,” Dagda said to a servant. “I want them present for this event,” 

 

    Marianne was waiting by the door of her room, knowing that at some point her guards would be ordered to collect her. She was adorned in her paladin armor, her hand on the hilt of her sword. She wrenched it with anticipation. She heard speaking from the other side of the door. This was it. Marianne brought her hands together and focused, and a bright light began to form in her palms. She concentrated, and pulled her hands apart, taking the light with her. Now she cradled two orbs of light in her hands. She readied herself by the door. 

    “Princess Marianne?” one of the guards called out, “We’ve instructions to escort you to the arena,” 

    “You have permission to come in,” she replied. As the door swung open, Marianne lunged forward, splaying the orbs of light right into the faces of her guards. They screamed in shock and pain, the light blinding their eyes and burning their skin. Marianne drew her sword and knocked both the knights down, pushing her way out of her room. She quickly ran to Dawn’s door, and flew it open. Dawn stood in the center of her room, bow aimed and ready. She lowered her bow when she saw it was Marianne. 

 

    The two sisters ran out of their quarters and down into the body of the castle. 

    “Okay, remember the plan?” Marianne asked her sister. 

    “I go grab Sunny and Imp and get them out of the kingdom, then I’ll join you at the arena,” 

    “Right, and remember, show no mercy,” Dawn frowned sadly.

    “I wish we didn’t have to,” 

    “Father has limited our options, Dawn. We have to be vigilant. We have to fight, even if it’s against our own people,” Dawn let out a breath. 

    “Okay. I’ll see you at the arena,” Marianne nodded, and the two separated, heading off to their destinations. 

 

    Dawn quietly snuck down to the dungeons, managing to slip by most of the guards. When she reached the dungeons, she saw there was only one guard where Sunny and Imp were being kept. Dawn took in a breath, steeling herself. She knelt down and drew her bow, carefully aiming at the guard. In a quick instant, the arrow flew under the guard’s helmet right into his neck. He choked and fell over. Dawn ran out, and took the keys from his corpse. She unlocked the dungeon door and quickly woke up Sunny and Imp. 

    “Dawn?” Sunny asked, rubbing his eye, “What are you doing here?” 

    “No time to explain, you and Imp need to get out of the kingdom now!” She urged them both up, and the three ran out. 

 

    Dawn led Sunny and Imp out of the castle, shooting any guard that stood in her way. Her aim stayed true, and at least four more guards fell to her arrows. She stopped once they reached the palace gates. 

    “I need to go meet up with Marianne. Both of you get yourselves to the Dark Forest!” she instructed. 

    “Dawn, wait!” Sunny said, grabbing her hand. He pulled her down to him and met her lips with his. Dawn, surprised at first, soon closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss, curving her hand around his face. Sunny pulled back and gave her a smile. “For luck,” he said. Dawn blushed and kissed him quickly once more, before turning around and heading off to the arena. Sunny turned to Imp, who was grinning. Sunny blushed. “Do you know the way to the Dark Forest Kingdom?” he asked. Imp nodded, and headed to the forest, Sunny following behind. 

 

    Dagda stood at the center of the arena on a wooden platform, watching his people in the stands. After he revealed the nature of this event to his citizens, he was surprised to see more than half of his kingdom showed up only to protest the death of the Dark Forest King. It soured something in Dagda. Why were his own people fighting against him? Did they not see what he was doing was for their own good? They were barely being held back by his soldiers and his supporters. Still, this would not stop him. Dagda wanted the dark fae king dead. 

    “Bring out the prisoner!” Dagda bellowed. The doors to the arena opened, and Bog was dragged out, chains around his neck and wrists. Roars of objection filled the arena as Bog was moved up onto the platform. He glared at Dagda, hate in his eyes. Bog was pushed down to his knees, the chains around his neck removed. Dagda unsheathed his sword, testing the heft of the heavy blade. 

    “Any last words, boy?” Dagda asked Bog. 

    “Yeah. Your daughter’s great in bed,” Bog smirked, spitting at Dagda’s feet. Dagda’s face flushed with anger.

    “Filthy son of a bitch!” He gave Bog a swift kick to the face, knocking him over. Raising the sword high above his head, Dagda aimed for Bog’s neck. 

    Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air, striking Dagda right under his shoulder plate and into his armpit. He let out a cry of pain and faltered, the sword slipping from his grip and falling behind him. Dagda looked up, horrified to see his youngest daughter aiming her bow at him. “Dawn?! What are you doing?!” he shouted. She readied another arrow, firing at him. Dagda quickly moved aside, dodging the arrow.

    He looked up, only to see Marianne charging straight for him, screaming at the top of her lungs. Dagda lunged for his sword, scooping it up before blocking Marianne’s swing. “Marianne, are you mad?! This is treason!” 

    “No, this is justice!” She swung hard, her blade scraping across her father’s armor, causing sparks to fly. Dagda clenched his jaw, and slashed at his daughter. Marianne quickly parried the attack. 

    “You would attack your own father?! For this dark fae?!”

    “Not just for him! For all dark fae! Your cruelty has gone on long enough, Father! It ends today!” 

    “Marianne, what has that man done to you?”

    “Nothing except love me for the woman I am!” Dagda’s eyes widened in shock. 

    “He has corrupted you! Touched you and changed you!” 

    “You’re the one who wants to change me! Mold me into being as hateful as you are! Well I won’t allow it! Mother would never allow it! I won’t change for anybody!” Marianne swung down hard, causing Dagda to nearly lose his balance. He glowered. 

    “Marianne, you need to learn your place!” Dagda slashed the sword down diagonally, then twisted his body so the sword would swing over his head and downward. Marianne jumped back, dodging the powerful attack. 

 

    As the two fought, Dawn ran over to release Bog from his bindings. Bog opened his mouth to thank her, but Dawn shushed him. 

    “No time, Boggy, Marianne won’t be able to hold off Father for long. She needs you to do her a favor,” 

    “What does she need?” 

    “She needs you,” 

 

    Marianne and Dagda continued to duel, but Marianne was finding it more difficult to keep defending herself against such a large blade. Suddenly, she heard her name being called out. She looked behind her quickly, and saw Bog running towards her. Marianne looked back at her father just in time to avoid another attack. She sheathed her sword and ran towards Bog. Dagda cocked an eyebrow. What was she doing? He quickly ran after his daughter. 

    Marianne began to focus light into her hands. They glowed brightly. She practically rammed into Bog when they caught up with one another. Bog threw his arms around her, holding her tight. Then, he grabbed her hands and intertwined his fingers with hers. 

    “Ready?” he asked. Marianne nodded, and Bog closed his eyes and began to focus. The light from Marianne’s hands exploded, blinding everyone in the arena. Dagda dropped his sword in shock. Marianne’s head shot back, and light poured from her eyes and mouth. The light flooded the arena, swirling upward into the sky. The sky darkened, and lightning began to bolt down, scarring the earth. The kingdom broke into a blind panic. Dagda fell as a crooked vein of lightning almost struck him. He scowled, but got up, grabbed his sword, and fled the arena. 

    The light dimmed from Marianne’s face, and she fell forward into Bog’s chest. 

    “Marianne, we need to go,” Bog said to her, helping her stay on her feet. Lightning still struck down into the arena.

    “Right, help me walk,” she replied weakly. Swinging her arm around his waist and his arm under her shoulders, the two began to hobble out of the arena. Dawn caught up with them and took to Marianne’s other side, aiding her steps. The lightning storm continued on and the three made their way into the kingdom. It was chaos. Everywhere elves were running for their lives, fighting their way through the crowds. A few fires had started, and screams echoed through the kingdom. Dawn led Bog and Marianne through a less congested area and out to the kingdom gates. Marianne’s head drooped a few times.

    “Don’t worry, Marianne, we’ll be back in the forest soon,” Bog reassured. Marianne looked up, smiling feebly. 

    “Good. That’s good,” she managed to say before finally passing out. 

    “Marianne!” Dawn exclaimed, catching her sister as she collapsed. 

    “Quick, help me get her on my back,” Bog said. With Dawn’s help, Bog was able to hoist Marianne onto his back, securing her arms around his neck and her legs through the crook of his arms. Now carrying Marianne, Bog and Dawn ran into the Dark Forest, leaving behind the burning kingdom. As they fled, the lightning storm subsided.  

 

    The sun was high in the sky when Bog and Dawn reached the Dark Forest Kingdom. They made their way to the castle, and Sunny, Imp, and Griselda all ran out to greet them. Griselda was in tears. 

    “My boy! My precious boy!” she cried as she wrapped her arms around Bog’s waist, taking in one of Marianne’s legs as well. 

    “Mother, it’s okay. I’m okay,” Bog started. 

    “Oh, I thought he was going to take you away from me like he did your father,” she wept, squeezing Bog tightly. 

    “Thanks to his daughters, he didn’t get the chance,” Griselda turned her attention to Dawn, taking her hands. 

    “My dear, I owe you so much,” she said. 

    “Don’t look at me, it was all Marianne’s idea,” Dawn gestured to her sleeping sister, still slung over Bog’s back. 

    “Is she alright?” 

    “I think she will be with rest,” Bog replied, “Now if you excuse me I’m going to go put her to bed,” As Bog headed into the castle, Sunny came up to Dawn, and gently took her hand. Dawn looked down at Sunny, and burst into tears. 

    “Sunny, I’m so sorry!” she cried, taking Sunny into her arms. “Your arm, you won’t be able to work with glass again!” 

    “Shhh, Dawn, it’s okay,” Sunny said, stroking her back, “The important thing is that we’re both safe. I was so scared for you,” Dawn laughed, sniffling. 

    “You know Marianne would never let anything happen to me,” she reassured. 

    “I still didn’t want to lose you. I don’t ever want to lose you. You mean the world to me. And not even a missing arm is going to keep me from loving you,” He looked up at her with his big brown eyes, and smiled. Dawn giggled, wiping her tears away before she leaned in for a kiss. Imp let out a dreamy sigh, his hands folded together. 

    “Young love,” Griselda said with a smile. 


	15. The Calm Before the Storm

    A strong tingling ran through Plum’s ears. It went up the sides and concentrated in the tips. The Sugar Plum Sorceress looked up at the sudden sensation, and closed the book she was reading. She placed a hand to one of her ears. This was a feeling she had not felt in a long time. Someone, somewhere, had summoned very powerful magic. Plum swirled blue dust around her, and instantly teleported outside of her home. She scanned the sky, and saw dark, thunderous clouds looming over the Elven Kingdom. 

    “What is going on?” she asked aloud. In another twirl of blue, Plum transported herself to the Elven Kingdom. When she reached the kingdom, her eyes widened at the sight. Elves were in a panic, trying to douse fires. There were deep scars in the earth, and several broken down buildings. Plum furrowed her brow. She needed answers. She teleported to King Dagda’s throne room, and found him speaking with his one of his knights. The knight looked up, and instantly went down on one knee, bowing before the sorceress. Dagda just glared.

    “Roland,” he said, holding out his hand. “Give me the love crystals,” The knight named Roland did as he was told, and took the cluster of magical crystals out of his pack. He handed them to his king, gracefully stepping aside. Dagda stepped forward. “So, you’ve come for your crystals, have you?” 

    “If you have them, I will gladly take them off your hands. Though my reason for being here has nothing to do with the crystals,” Plum explained. 

    “May I ask then why you have come here?” 

    “I sensed powerful magic emanating from your kingdom, Dagda. Magic I have not felt since the Celestial Wars. Needless to say I have concerns. Care to enlighten me?” 

    “That would be my daughter,” Dagda said, rubbing his temple. “In a foolish effort to protect your love crystal’s thief and his king. She has no doubt retreated to the Dark Forest if you’ve intentions of finding her. Maybe you can help her see the error of her ways,” Plum rose an eyebrow.

    “I just might,” she replied. Dagda threw the crystals to Plum, who quickly caught them. 

    “Here, take the damnable things. They started this whole mess after all. Now, I must ask you to leave, my lady. I have business to attend to,” 

    “Very well. Farewell, Dagda,” In a puff of smoke, Plum disappeared. Roland turned to Dagda. 

    “Your Majesty, what should we do about your daughters?” Roland asked. “Do you think Lady Plum will be able to sway Princess Marianne?”  

    “No, I don’t think anything will change Marianne’s mind. She’s a stubborn girl, after all. We wait, see what the enemy intends to do next. Those dark fae have both my girls and may use that against us. We stay to the kingdom for now. Roland, tell your men to prepare for anything,” Roland bowed. 

    “As you wish, Your Majesty,” 

 

    Marianne shifted, letting out a pained groan. She slowly opened her eyes. She was in Bog’s bed, no doubt placed there by Bog himself. Marianne sat up and stretched her back. It was sunset, and the sun’s pink rays dully lit the walls of Bog’s quarters. Marianne got out of bed and headed downstairs, finding everyone in the throne room. Dawn was holding a fat lute, recounting her, Sunny’s, and Imp’s adventure in the Northern Sands. 

    “Suddenly, an arrow struck Lizzie right in her side!” Dawn played three cords on the lute, creating an ominous sound. “It was Roland! He had managed to find us! Then-Oh! Marianne!” Dawn ran over to her sister and gave her a tight hug. “Marianne! We were so worried about you!” Marianne hugged Dawn back. 

    “I’m okay now. I’m just glad we all managed to escape,” Dawn stepped back, allowing Bog to walk up to Marianne. 

    “Only because of you, tough girl,” he replied, taking her hands into his. “I owe you my life,” Marianne beamed, then leaned up to kiss him. Dawn let out an aww. 

    “You can repay me later,” Marianne smirked. She let go of Bog’s hands. “In the meantime, we need to figure out our next move,” 

    “Next move?” Sunny asked. 

    “My father will surely not let this rest. From his point of view, his daughters are now in the hands of the dark fae. He will more than likely send an army to get us back, slaughtering all in sight. We need to protect the Dark Forest Kingdom,” 

    “I say it’s high time we fight back,” Bog said, determination in his voice. “I’m tired of watching my people suffer!” 

    “But Bog, if we fight back, there may be unnecessary casualties! Not everyone in the Dark Forest can fight,” Griselda pointed out. Imp nodded in agreement. 

    “Then we need to get civilians out of the forest!” Dawn exclaimed. “Move them somewhere where they won’t be hurt!” 

    “Did you have some place in mind?” Bog asked. 

    “It needs to be somewhere Father either won’t follow or won’t fight. I would suggest the village in the Northern Sands, but that’s a three day trek through the desert…” Suddenly, a blue sparkling smoke began to form in the throne room. Imp let out a squeaky scream, and hid behind Bog. The figure of the  Sugar Plum Sorceress came into view, a scowl on her face. 

    “Where is Princess Marianne?” she asked firmly. Marianne stepped forward. 

    “Here, my lady,” Marianne said, curtseying. Plum looked over her. 

    “You look remarkably well for someone whom had summoned a massive amount of magic,” 

    “I didn’t do it alone, my lady. King Bog aided me,” Plum raised an eyebrow. 

    “Your father told me you protected the king and Imp. What had happened that warranted such extreme magic?” 

    “King Dagda planned to kill King Bog simply for being a dark fae!” Sunny spoke up. Plum covered her mouth at the sight of Sunny’s missing arm. 

    “Skies above! Your arm!” 

    “Also Dagda’s handiwork,” Griselda spat. Plum turned her attention to Imp. 

    “Did he hurt you too, Imp?” she asked. The boy clung to Bog, and nodded solemnly. Plum covered her mouth again, tears welling up in her eyes. “I think I see why you needed such strong magic, Princess,” she said to Marianne. 

    “As much as it pains me to say, my lady, my father has lost himself to his hate,” Marianne explained. “His actions are inexcusable, and he will not stop. We need to get the people of the Dark Forest somewhere safe,” Plum nodded. 

    “I know of a place. The Southern Meadows. It is neutral territory, and I will be there to enforce it. Send your people with me, King Bog, and I will see them to safety,” 

    “My lady is very kind,” Bog replied. 

    “It is the least I can do, after allowing such cruelties to occur in the name of my love crystals,” 

    “Thank you, my lady,” 

    “There is one more thing I must do,” Plum waved her fingers, and a blue string of smoke circled around Imp. Once it was gone, the boy touched his throat. 

    “I…” he began to say. “I…can talk? I can talk! I can talk again!” Imp practically jumped into Plum’s arms, hugging her tightly. “Thank you! Thank you so much, my lady!” 

    “You’ve suffered enough over these blasted crystals, Imp,” She stroked the top of his head. She looked at Bog. “Gather your people, Your Majesty. I will see their journey is a safe one,” 

    “I will,” Bog replied. 

 

    The Dark Forest Kingdom gathered in the valley, eyes on their king. Bog raised his staff high. 

    “My friends! King Dagda has gone mad with hate! He has shown his true nature and his foul intentions! He will not rest until he sees us beaten back into submission! The time has come to fight back! It is time for us dark fae to fight for our freedom! To fight for the new day! We will not let Dagda step on us any longer! So, I ask all who hear the call of battle, to step forward!” Bog was pleasantly surprised to see so many dark fae step forward, reserved and ready to fight. “The rest of you will join the Sugar Plum Sorceress and travel to the Southern Meadows where you will be kept safe from Dagda’s wrath,” Bog instructed. “Gather your things, and be ready for the journey ahead. You will leave tonight, in case Dagda decides to attack the kingdom under the cover of darkness. Stay safe, and pray for our victory!” The kingdom cheered, then headed back to their homes to gather traveling supplies. Bog turned to Griselda. 

    “Mother, I want you to go with them,”Griselda sighed. 

    “I figured you would ask me to go,” she said. “Think I’m too old to fight, huh?” Bog chuckled. 

    “No, you were once their queen. They know you and respect you. Go with them to keep their hearts steady and their faith strong,” Griselda was on the verge of tears. She hugged her son tightly.

    “You had better come back, you hear?” she said in a wavering voice. 

    “I will, Mother, I will,” Griselda let Bog go. 

    “Well, I had better go get my things,” Griselda headed into the castle, wiping her tears away. Dawn walked up to Sunny. 

    “Sunny…” she began to say. 

    “Dawn, don’t even think about it,” he replied. “I’m not going anywhere,” 

    “But-!” 

    “I know, I’m missing an arm. That doesn’t make me defenseless! I can still swing a weapon if I need to. I’m not leaving you to do this alone, Dawn. Not ever,” Dawn let out a frustrated grunt. 

    “You’re so stupid!” She kissed his forehead. “Come on. Let’s make sure you can at least swing a weapon,” Dawn took Sunny by the hand, leading him off for some training. 

 

    Several hours later, after bags were packed and goodbyes were said, the Dark Forest Kingdom headed into the night towards the Southern Meadows, led by Plum and Griselda. Bog had wanted Imp to go as well, but Imp convinced him otherwise. 

    “I’m small, I’m fast, and I can stick to the shadows like no one’s business!” Imp stated proudly. “I can scout ahead and be back in a flash!” 

    “Fine, but stay out of the fighting. I don’t want anything to happen to you,” Bog replied. Imp nodded, happy to be help fight for his home. 

 

    Bog had several patrols out on the borders, horns ready to signal the moment Dagda’s army entered the forest. So far, it had been a very quiet night. Bog was in his quarters, looking over maps, determining all possible routes the elven army could take. A yawn escaped his mouth. He perked up when he heard a knock on the door. 

    “Come in,” he called out. In stepped Marianne, wearing a simple sleeping gown.

    “Mind if I spend the night here?” she asked. 

    “Not at all, though I won’t be much of a host, I’m afraid,”

    “What are you doing?” Marianne asked, looking over his shoulder. 

    “Making sure we have all our borders covered. I don’t want Dagda to get the better of us again,” Marianne placed her hands on Bog’s shoulders, gently rubbing her fingers along his neck. Bog tilted his head forward, purring at her touch. She moved her hands down along the blades of his shoulders, massaging his tense muscles. 

    “That feels nice,” Bog said quietly. Marianne massaged him for a little longer, before stepping back and slipping her gown off. She pushed her bare breasts into his back, rubbing them up and down. Bog blushed as he felt her nipples harden against his skin. Marianne wrapped her arms around Bog’s neck, planting a kiss on his cheek. She then moved her lips down along his neck and shoulder, breasts slowly dragging across his back. She took his hand and had him cup her breast, his fingers flicking against her nipple. Bog looked at her, then moved his hand from her breast to her back, pushing her closer to him. He kissed her breast, gently moving his lips along her soft skin. 

    He opened his mouth and took her nipple in, teasing it with his tongue. Marianne let out a small cry of pleasure and pushed his head deeper into her bosom. Bog then began to suck, giving her breast small bites. He then pulled back, nipple still between his teeth. Marianne’s head shot back as he pulled, aroused by the strange mix of pain and pleasure. Bog released her, then moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same treatment. Marianne felt the place between her legs get warmer and wetter as Bog teased her breast. This time Marianne pulled back, a coy smile on her lips. She moved to Bog’s front, her hands running along his inner thigh. She got down on her knees and positioned himself between his legs. 

    “I want you, Bog,” she said in a sultry voice. Bog stared at her with wide eyes, then stood up, pushing his chair behind him. He quickly removed his shirt and his slacks, wearing nothing but his undergarments. His breaths quickened, and his manhood grew larger. Marianne stood up, slipping her undergarments off. She stood before him completely naked, stroking her skin. She stepped up to Bog and pushed him back towards the bed. He laid down, and let her play with the sides of his undergarment. He gulped when she pulled them down, revealing him. She threw the undergarments aside and began to massage his thighs, brushing her fingers along the shaft of his sex. Bog only got harder at her touch. Marianne wrapped a hand around his cock, moving her hand up and down its length. Unlike the rest of him, the skin here was soft and silky. Marianne really wanted to know what it would feel like in her mouth. She moved up onto one of her elbows and gave Bog’s erection a slow lick, making him gasp out in surprise and pleasure. His gasp soon morphed into a moan when Marianne took the tip into her mouth, sucking it lightly. She moved her hand along his shaft as she sucked, playing with the tip with her tongue. Marianne then moved her hand out of the way, and pushed Bog’s cock deeper into her mouth. Bog let out a lustful groan. She moved her head up and down, running her teeth lightly along his smooth skin. Bog let out a series of moans and gasps, clenching the sheets of his bed. He had never experienced anything like this before. He looked down at her and watched her suck. He reached out and stroked her hair. Marianne pulled him hard with her mouth, before releasing his cock with a satisfying pop. 

    “Marianne,” he sighed. Marianne stared back at him, lust in her eyes as she stroked his sex with her hand. 

    “Bog, I want to be with you tonight,” she said, her voice low. “Make me feel like a goddess again,” 

    “Oh, I’ll do more than that!” Bog replied, a ferocity in his voice, as he sat up and grabbed her, pulling her into his chest. Marianne burst into giggles as Bog pinned her down, hands on her wrists, hips between her legs, and began to suck at her neck. Her giggles turned into cries of pleasure as he rubbed his erection against her sex, hitting that one spot that made her scream. Bog moved his mouth from her neck to her lips, kissing her passionately. Tongues danced and teeth clicked as Bog thrusted against her, drowning his cock with her wetness. 

    Suddenly, his tip slipped, pressing hard against her opening. They both gasped, then looked at each other, brown eyes meeting blue. Marianne smiled and nodded. Bog leaned down to give her a gentle kiss. He slowly pushed himself into her. She was so tight. Marianne let out a cry as he pushed in, very new to this pleasurable pain. Bog kept sliding into her, until his hips hit against her buttocks. He then pulled out, eyes rolling back. He leaned over her, pushing himself back in. It was much easier the second time. 

    “Oh, Bog!” Marianne cried out. 

    “Fuck, this feels so good,” Bog muttered, increasing the tempo of his thrusts. Marianne spread her legs wide, opening her petals to him. Moans of passion filled the room as the two made love. Bog held Marianne down by her hips as he thrusted. Marianne could feel that tingling sensation crawl up her spine once again. It was building up, making her sex quiver. Only this time, it came much faster. Marianne threw her head back and screamed, tightening around Bog’s cock. Bog gasped, her inner ridges stroking him aggressively. He was not going to last long. “Marianne,” he breathed, his cock getting thicker. Marianne cried out again. 

    “Gah! Skies above!” she yelled, grasping the sheets tighter. She looked up at him, her face and chest flushed. “Kiss me,” she demanded in a huffed voice. Bog’s mouth crashed into hers, and he accidentally nicked his tooth against hers. He stopped and put his hand over his mouth. “Are you alright?” Marianne asked.

    “Yeah, I’m fine,” Bog replied as he met her mouth with his, his pattern of thrusts starting up again. His cock filled her, tip running along the ridges of her inner walls. Marianne and Bog were both breathing hard, heads numb with passion. Bog got big again. “Marianne!” Bog cried out, his pace increasing. Skin slapped against skin as Bog rammed into her. Marianne curled up, eyes rolled back. It was so warm. So wet. So good! She let out another scream, squeezing Bog. Bog’s eyes went up, and he let out a yell as he came. His fluids spilled inside her, warming her walls. Bog’s cry went on for several moments, until he collapsed atop of Marianne. They were both wonderfully exhausted. 

    “Wow,” Marianne said breathily. 

    “Yeah,” Bog replied, just as out of breath as she was. He moved himself out of her, cock dripping with their lustful concoction. He then laid down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulder. She snuggled up to his chest, and let out a content sigh. Bog moaned happily in agreement. Moonbeams danced across the lovers’ bed, highlighting their entwined figures. Bog reached for the blanket and pulled it up to his chest, covering Marianne’s head. 

    “Hey!” she giggled, pulling the blanket under her chin. Bog chuckled, and kissed the top of her head. 

    “We should do this again sometime,” Bog said, a grin on his face. 

    “Oh we most definitely will,” Marianne assured, kissing his lips. She placed her head back down and wrapped an arm around his chest, taking in his warmth. The lovers soon succumbed to the lull of sleep, blissfully content in each other’s arms.   

 

    The next several days in the Dark Forest were relatively peaceful, with the exception of the sound of sparring and weapon making. The dark fae were busy sharpening their skills as they prepared for King Dagda’s attack, which had yet to come. Marianne was growing suspicious. Bog had made sure every possible entrance into the Dark Forest was well scouted, and so far, nothing unusual had turned up. It was odd, Marianne thought to herself. Did Father attack the people in the Southern Meadows? No, they would’ve heard news by now. Was he waiting until nightfall? He’s had several chances to do that. Was he biding his time? And if so, for what? It racked Marianne’s brain. 

    Marianne was busy sparring with Bog, but was also very distracted. She had missed him several times and failed to dodge his attacks. Bog stopped the sparring session. Marianne didn’t notice at first.  

    “Marianne,” Bog said, leaning on his pole. 

    “Huh?” she said as she looked up. “Oh, sorry. Ready to try again?” 

    “Something’s on your mind,” 

    “Is it that obvious?” 

    “Yes. Care to tell me what’s troubling you?” 

    “It’s my father,” she sighed. “It’s been days since we sent the kingdom away and so far we haven’t heard anything from the Elven Kingdom! Nothing! Not even a scout! It’s driving me crazy. I can’t figure out what his angle is,” 

    “It could be possible he’s waiting for us to make the first move,” Bog suggested. 

    “You think? My father’s typically more aggressive than this. It’s not like him to take a step back,” 

    “Well having you and Dawn here probably has him on the cautious side. After all, you are still his daughters,” Marianne was quiet.

    “Yeah…we are…” she muttered. Thang came running into the sparring area. 

    “Sire! A group of elves have entered the forest! They have surrendered themselves to the patrol group and carry no weapons! They wish to speak with Princess Marianne!” Bog and Marianne looked at each other. 

    “Okay, take us to them,” Bog replied. The two followed Thang back into the castle. 

 

    Bog and Marianne were led to the foyer, where the small group of elves were being kept at sword point. One of the elven men perked up when he saw Marianne. 

    “Princess Marianne! Oh thank goodness you’re here!” he said. 

    “Cedrick?” Marianne asked, recognizing the man. “As in baker Cedrick?” 

    “Yes! Yes, that’s me! And my wife, Annabelle, is here too!” Annabelle waved excitedly at Marianne. There were several other elves with the couple. 

    “What are you all doing here?”

    “We came asking for your help,” Cedrick explained. “King Dagda has caged us within the kingdom, refusing to let anyone past the gates! We barely managed to escape with our lives! He’s prepared the kingdom’s defenses for when the dark fae attack!” 

    “He really did expect us to act first,” Bog pointed out. 

    “Apparently,” Marianne replied. “Cedrick, I’m going to have to ask a huge favor of you. I need you all to go back to the kingdom,” The elves gasped in shock. 

    “Return?! But if King Dagda finds out we snuck out of the kingdom he will surely kill us all!” Cedrick said fearfully.

    “That’s why I want you to pretend you came out here to spy on us. Once you return, spread word that the Dark Forest Kingdom is planning to attack tomorrow at noon. Tell as many people as you can. Then get yourselves to a safe place,” 

    “I…understand, Your Highness,” 

    “Bog, let them go,” Bog nodded to his men, and they sheathed their swords. “Thank you. And be safe, all of you,” Cedrick nodded solemnly, still clearly terrified. The dark fae then escorted the elves out of the castle. Bog turned to Marianne. 

    “So, I’m going to guess we’re not actually attacking tomorrow at noon,” he stated. 

    “Of course not. But as long as Father thinks we are, it leaves us a window of opportunity. His men, though they would never admit it, will let their guard down slightly. That’s when we strike,” Marianne took Bog’s hands. “Get everyone ready, Bog. We attack tonight,” 

 

    Dagda stood in his quarters, staring out the window. The sun was setting over the horizon and the sky glittered with bright colors. It was a beautiful sight, but it did little to warm Dagda’s heart. A knock came from his door. 

    “Enter,” Dagda said, his voice gruff. Roland opened his door, giving a small bow. 

    “Your Majesty, a group of elves have just returned from the Dark Forest,”

    “What?!”

    “They claim to have gone into the forest under the rouse of helpless refugees, running from the kingdom. They have returned with information on the Dark Forest Kingdom’s battle plan,” 

    “Did you interrogate them?”

    “Of course. Their claim seems valid,”

    “Tell me this plan,” 

    “The Dark Forest Kingdom plans to attack tomorrow when the sun is highest in the sky. It seems they were preparing for an all out war,” 

    “Then that’s what they’ll get. Tell the men to make preparations. We’ll slaughter them like the beasts they are,” 

    “What about your daughters, sire?” 

    “Do your best to subdue them. This charade has gone on long enough,” With another bow, Roland took his leave. Dagda rubbed his temples. He had developed a strong headache. He hoped it would fade with rest tonight.

 


	16. A New Day

     The moon glowed brightly in Dagda’s room, flooding it with light. Dagda tossed and turned, unable to sleep due to the pain in his head. He sat up, massaging his scalp. What was causing him such pain? It had to be the stress of tomorrow’s battle, he figured. Dagda looked around, and saw his sword leaning against the wall. The skull atop his sword staring directly at him. Dagda stared back at it, confused. His sword was originally in the trunk at the foot of his bed along with his armor. He got out of bed, took the sword from its spot, and placed it back into the trunk. As Dagda crawled back into bed, he heard the trunk open. He froze. Something was not right here. Dagda slowly turned around, and saw his sword once again leaning against the wall, the skull’s black pits burrowing into him. He quickly looked under his bed to see if anyone was in the room with him. Nothing. As he stood up, the sword had moved closer to him. The skull continued to stare at Dagda. Anger spreading across his face, Dagda walked over to his sword and violently ripped the skull off of the hilt. He grasped it tightly in his hand. 

    “What do you want?!” he shouted at the skull. “Why do you torment me so?!” Suddenly, the skull’s mouth shot open. Dagda dropped the skull in surprise. It hit the floor with a clunk. Furious, Dagda grabbed his sword by the sheath and rose it high. He sent the hilt of his blade down on the skull, cracking it. 

    “Leave me be!” he roared, sending the hilt down on the skull again. Over and over Dagda hit the skull, until it shattered. Dagda was breathing heavily. Then, to his horror, the pieces of the skull began to rise and reform. A dark shadow began to pour from the skull’s base. The shadow morphed into a tall figure dressed in robes. The skull shook aggressively, and flesh began to form over the broken skull. Dagda drew his sword, unsure of what was happening before him. His eyes widened as the flesh molded into a familiar face. It was the face of a man with long dark hair, a mossy beard, and startling blue eyes. 

    “Dryx,” Dagda whispered. The shadow that was Dryx stared at Dagda, and stepped closer. Dagda drew his sword and swung at the apparition, but to no success. The blade effortlessly phased through Dryx, its momentum nearly knocking Dagda off his feet. Dagda stared back, utter terror across his face. Dryx then stopped, and opened his mouth wide. Blood poured from his mouth, followed by a sickening scream. Dagda leapt towards his door, swinging it open and running out of his quarters.  

    His feet pounded against the castle floors as he ran. He looked around briefly, and was shocked to see Dryx following after him, blood still gushing from his mouth. Dagda ran faster, desperate to get away from the apparition. 

    “Leave me alone, demon!” he pleaded. But the spirit did not cease his pursuit, and scraped his long, sharp claws along the castle walls. Dryx chased Dagda all the way up to the top of the castle and out onto the rooftops. The cool air quickly chilled Dagda as he tried to bar the door that lead back into the castle. He quickly stepped back from it when Dryx walked through the door and closer to Dagda. He backed Dagda against the edge of the roof. 

    “Dryx, please! I know not what you want!” 

    “ _Murderer_ ,” Dryx hissed. 

    “What?” 

    “ _Torturer_ ,” 

    “I am not with out my reasons!” 

    “ _TYRANT!_ ” Dryx shrieked, and rose high, flying through Dagda’s body. Dagda lost his balance, and soon found himself falling off the edge of the castle. He let out a scream, and the moment he hit the ground, he woke up. Sweat poured down Dagda’s brow, his breaths heavy. Dagda rubbed his eyes. He had a splitting headache. When Dagda removed his hands from his eyes, he nearly jumped back at the sight of his sword out of its sheath sitting before a pile of broken bone. Dagda rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. No. The skull had been shattered. His sword was out of the trunk. Was he sleepwalking? Or was there more to the dream? 

    A servant suddenly burst through his door. 

    “Your Majesty! Come quick! The kingdom is under attack!” the servant exclaimed. 

    “What?!” Dagda shouted. 

    “It’s the dark fae! They’re attacking right at his moment!” Dagda let out a roar of frustration. 

    “Get my men out there fighting, quick! I will join them in a moment,” 

    “There is one more thing, Your Majesty. Their king is not alone in leading the dark fae to battle. He has the aid of your daughters,” 

 

    Marianne had been correct: the elven knights were caught off guard by the suddenness of the dark fae attack. They scrambled to ready themselves for battle, but for most, it was already too late by the time they reached for a weapon. Elven civilians were locked away in their homes, desperate for shelter from the fighting. 

    With Bog and Marianne leading the way, the dark fae were able to cut a path to the castle. Dawn, Sunny, and Imp followed behind Bog. King Dagda stood beside his archers atop the castle walls. A deep scowl was carved into his face. Marianne signaled the dark fae to stop before the castle gates. 

    “Father!” she called out. “It’s not too late to end this! Surrender to us, and no more lives need be taken!” Dagda scoffed. 

    “So it’s come to this. I must turn my blade against my own daughters for them to see the treachery they have fallen under. Very well. If that is what it will take to make you see, then so be it!” Dagda rose a hand high, then threw it down, signaling his archers to fire. Bog and Marianne quickly grabbed hands and together summoned a large, protective barrier formed of light and darkness. The archers‘ arrows bounced helplessly off the barrier, though some were able to shoot past it, taking down several dark fae. Bog rose his staff high.

    “ATTACK!” he bellowed. With that, the dark fae charged through the castle gates, and the battle began. Marianne parried off several knights and stabbed her sword through the chinks in their armor, taking them down. Dawn fired off her arrows from afar, aiding Bog as he blocked attacks with his staff. Sunny stayed low, using a hammer to break the kneecaps of the enemy. As promised, Imp stayed to the shadows, following Marianne’s instructions as he made his way towards the servants‘ entrance. He took out his lock picks, and started to work on the door. 

    The battle quickly grew bloody. Many an elf fell, but not without taking some of the dark fae with them. However, despite their losses, it was clear the battle was in the dark fae’s favor. Imp let out a loud whistle, signaling Marianne that he got the door open. However, before Marianne could take a step towards Imp, a sword came swinging down towards her. She blocked it, and saw her attacker smirking at her. It was Roland. Marianne rolled her eyes and let out a groan. 

    “Aww, come on, Buttercup, there’s no need for attitude!” Roland exclaimed as he spun around and swung hard at Marianne. Marianne parried. 

    “Really, Roland? We’re in the middle of a war, and you’re _flirting_ with me?” 

    “That depends. Is it working?” Marianne growled before sweeping low and curving her sword up. Roland would have surely lost his nose if he didn’t step back in time. “Come on, Marianne, give it up! You’re fighting for a lost cause! Even if you do win, do you really think the Elven Kingdom will forgive you for your treason? They will never accept you as queen! Do the right thing and fight with us!” 

    “I am doing the right thing, Roland! Ending this once and for all!” Marianne slashed at Roland, her sword screeching against his armor. Roland stepped back, then stabbed at Marianne, catching her battle sash. The cloth tore against his blade, freeing Marianne’s leg. She took the opportunity to give Roland a swift kick to the face. Roland stumbled back. Marianne felt someone grab her hand. It was Bog. 

    “We have to go!” he exclaimed. 

    “Right,” she nodded. The two ran off towards Imp, but Roland quickly pursued them. Then, an arrow struck Roland in the leg. He let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Roland looked up and saw a smirking Dawn. 

    “That was for breaking Marianne’s heart,” she said, sticking her tongue out at him. Roland sat up, trying to pull the arrow out of his leg, when Sunny ran over and rammed the arrow deeper into his leg. Roland screamed, falling onto his back. Sunny stood over Roland, glaring at him. 

    “Dawn, don’t look,” Sunny warned as he rose the hammer high. With a loud cry, Sunny send the hammer down hard onto Roland’s face. A crack rang out. Sunny sent the hammer down again, and again, each pound followed by the sickening snap of breaking bone. By the time Dawn intervened, Roland’s head was nothing but a red paste.

 

    Bog, Marianne, and Imp made their way into the castle, heading up to the outer walls where Dagda waited. When they reached the outer wall, they were met with several of Dagda’s guard. Imp hid behind the castle wall as Bog and Marianne quickly disposed of the guard. With the knights out of the way, the two pointed their weapons at Dagda. He didn’t flinch. 

    “Is this how you wish to inherit your throne, Marianne?” Dagda asked. “Killing your own father?” 

    “I don’t want to kill you, Father,” Marianne replied. 

    “I do,” Bog growled. 

    “Hmph. Typical response from a dark fae,” Dagda scoffed. 

    “Father, enough of this! Look what your hate has brought! Your kingdom in fear, your daughter at your throat! Isn’t it time to put that aside?” 

    “Never! You may not remember, but it was your precious dark fae that took your mother from us! I will never forgive such an atrocity!” Dagda drew his blade, and pointed it at Marianne. “You. Will. Learn,” As Dagda swung, Bog jumped before Marianne and blocked the swing with his staff. 

    “Marianne, there is no saving your father! He has decided his fate!” Bog shouted, holding back the large blade. “Now let me do what I came here to do,” Marianne hesitated for a moment, then stepped back, lowering her sword. Dagda pushed forward. 

    “So you wish to fight me, boy? Be sure to send my regards to your father!” Bog ducked low and swung his staff up, cracking Dagda across the jaw. Dagda stumbled back, blood dripping from his teeth. He glared at Bog, and slashed him across the chest, creating a large scratch in Bog’s armor. Bog slammed the end of his staff into the ground, forming a wave of darkness. The force of the magic nearly knocked Dagda off his feet. Bog ran up to Dagda and hit him hard in the chest. Dagda backhanded his sword across Bog’s face, the hilt of the blade smacking Bog hard. As Bog stumbled, Dagda kicked him down. He swung his sword down, only for it to be blocked my Marianne’s blade. 

    “Marianne!” Dagda shouted. 

    “I refuse to let you hurt him!” she glowered. 

    “Marianne, don’t you-” Dagda’s voice got caught in this throat. He watched in horror as a black figure began to rise behind his daughter. It’s eyes shot open, burning blue. A mouth of sharp, crooked teeth stretched wide, and large claws made their way towards Dagda’s face. Dagda jumped back, dropping his blade. 

    “No! No! Leave me alone, demon! Please, I beg of you!” The figure phased through Marianne, stepping closer to Dagda. Dagda stepped back, desperately trying to get away from the figure. His nails dug into his face as he pleaded. 

    “LEAVE ME ALONE!” Suddenly, Dagda hit the edge of the wall, quickly losing his balance. He felt his stomach sink as he fell, watching the image of his daughter get smaller and smaller. With a loud crunch, Dagda’s vision went black. 

    Marianne covered her mouth as she watched her father, spooked by something only his eyes could see, fall to his death. She saw the fighting below halt to a stop as a crowd formed around Dagda’s body. The elves then dropped their weapons, and got down on their knees. The battle was over. After the shock had worn off, Marianne turned back around to Bog, checking to see if he was okay. 

    “I’m fine, Marianne, I’m fine,” he assured her, taking her hand as he hoisted himself up to his feet. Marianne took him in her arms, embracing him. Bog hugged her back. Imp ran over and hugged them both. Bog stepped aside from Imp and Marianne, and held his staff high. “Send word to the Sugar Plum Sorceress! We have won! The war is over!” The dark fae cheered. 

 

    Marianne opened her eyes. The sun was sparkling through the treetops of the Dark Forest, bits of light gracing her face. It had been five years since that night. It still plagued her thoughts every now and then. Marianne was queen now, and had put the last several years of her life into helping maintain peace throughout the kingdom. She and Bog had married soon after that night, combining the two kingdoms into one: the Forest of the Fae. It was by no means a perfect solution. There was still some hate and much suspicion between the elves and the dark fae. Yet Marianne felt that with time, those feelings would fade, along with the memories of her father’s death. Marianne smiled, rubbing a hand over her swollen belly. It wouldn’t be much longer before the first child of the Forest of the Fae would be born. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I suck at writing endings. There wasn't really much more I could add, so it is what it is. Thank you for sticking through this story! You're all the best! It's my second fan fiction and I'm pretty happy with it overall. So, once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
